


The King's Consort

by FlowerladyAerith



Series: The King's Consort [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Aged down Akira, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Princess Bride AU, Revenge, Romance, Slow Burn, Souyo with other ships, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Yosuke and Yu as adoptive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerladyAerith/pseuds/FlowerladyAerith
Summary: Princess Bride AU: Yosuke tells the fairy tale of how two separated lovers find each other again to his sick son, Akira. Little does Akira know that the tale is not merely fiction, but is actually the story of how his parents fell in love.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Series: The King's Consort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109753
Comments: 160
Kudos: 225





	1. "I Thought I Could Tell You a Story"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am very excited to share with anyone willing to read this an idea I've had for a while. The Princess Bride is one of my favorite books/movies and I couldn't resist the urge to put in my favorite boys as Wesley and Buttercup. This may already exist somewhere, I did some digging but did not find anything, but even so, I think this will be unique enough to stand on its own. Welcome to my Souyo Princess Bride AU! :D I have not written a longfic for this pairing before so please excuse any mischaracterization, clunkiness, or rust as inexperience *bows slightly* Please enjoy!

Yosuke nervously tapped his foot against the ground to a tune only he could hear. He wrung his hands together again and again as he waited. He sat on their orange family couch, hunched over and with an unmistakable worried crease to his brow. There was nothing else to do but wait, as the clocks in the living room seemed to tick loudly in his ears. The loudest being the painted cuckoo clock that rested on one of the wooden walls. The clock had been a gift to the boy that had Yosuke’s stomach twisted in knots.

He heard a door shut in the adjacent hall and nearly bolted onto his feet. The sound of his husband’s quick footsteps was the only thing that kept him seated. Yu rounded the corner soon enough with a frown of his own. He wordlessly joined Yosuke on the couch, hands slipping easily into Yosuke’s. They did not need to look at each other to feel the comfort being together brought.

“Akira still has a fever. Though, it is lower,” Yu announced, voice softened with the barest hint of relief. “The medicine from the doctor seems to be working, but he still looks miserable.” Yu slumped against Yosuke’s side, lifting his head so he could examine Yosuke’s weary expression. “Will you go see him?”

Yosuke wanted to. All he wanted was to be by his adopted son’s side, but… “Do you think he wants to see me?” he questioned, hesitant, and uncertain. “He doesn’t like me very much.”

Yu’s expression softened. “Yosuke…”

Akira had not lived with them long. The couple had first met Akira on a sunny day in Yongen-Jaya’s market. Akira had been between buildings, digging through someone’s trash with a piece of moldy bread in his mouth. Yu and Yosuke had been equally appalled and had offered to buy the boy some food only to find out he was an orphan that was being poorly supervised at the local orphanage. Yu had started visiting him daily after that, sometimes Yosuke went along if his work schedule allowed, but he generally kept his distance. That was until Yu had suggested they adopt him, and to say Yosuke had been excited was an understatement. He’d longed to start a family with Yu. 

The first few months were particularly trying for Yosuke. Akira loved Yu. The only thing Akira seemed to love about Yosuke was tormenting him. Akira had pranked him so badly, so many times, Yosuke now walked through their one-story home cautiously, unsure when the next spider, rat, or snake might pop out to scare him. It had happened enough to make Yosuke regret building their home near the woods that surrounded the town. Akira had too much access to woodland critters. Yosuke was not held on the same pedestal Akira held Yu on. Akira referred to them both with their last names, but sometimes Yu was called Dad. Yosuke was always just “Hanamura”.

Any alone time he and Akira spent together was filled with silence. Yosuke tried to get to know Akira. He really did, but Akira only gave him one-word answers, sass, or no response at all. Yosuke thought the turning point might have been when he discovered the 11-year-old sighing at the front window of their home. When he’d asked what was wrong, Akira grumbled nothing and walked away. Yosuke had dared peek outside and spotted Akira’s friend from school, Yusuke Kitagawa, sketching the trees. Yosuke had then dared to ask Akira how he felt and Akira had been surprisingly open about his feelings for the blue-haired artist, but then winter came and Akira had gotten sick and in his misery had lashed out at Yosuke more than once.

“Sorry,” Yosuke groaned, letting his head drop back against the couch. “It’s just so hard, Yu. I want us to be a family, but I’m not sure how to reach him.”

Yu surprised him by kissing his cheek. He released Yosuke’s hands in favor of wrapping his arms around Yosuke’s body and pulling him against his chest. Yosuke snuggled into his soft, gray sweater with a soft sigh. “I know, Yosuke.” He cooed in a tone that always soothed Yosuke’s mind. “Even I didn’t think it would be this hard, but I know your efforts are not lost on Akira. In fact, he asked me before I left if you were mad at him.”

Yosuke perked up. “He asked about me?”

Yu chuckled, the vibrations from his chest also a balm to Yosuke’s worries. “Yes. I think you should go in there and distract him for a while. I’ll cook dinner while you do. Tell him a story or something.”

Admittedly, the idea did appeal to Yosuke. “You really think he’d like that?”

Yu kissed the top of his head. Tender and soft. “Yes. I do. He may be a tad prickly, but he wants to have a relationship with you too. After all, you’re his Dad too.”

The words warmed Yosuke’s uncertain heart. He lifted his head and kissed Yu’s pliant lips. Yu hummed happily at the loving touch. Yosuke pulled away, energy and determination filling his body. “All right. I’m gonna go be with our son. If all goes well, maybe we could eat dinner with him in his room?”

“That sounds wonderful.” They stood, prepping to go do their separate tasks. Yu paused, his hand running down Yosuke’s arms. “What story will you tell him?”

Yosuke met Yu’s eyes. They communicated wordlessly, all that needed to be said shared within a meaningful glance. Yu smiled softly, kissing Yosuke’s lips once more. “I love you.”

Yosuke grinned, incapable of any other response when Yu said those three words to him. They filled him with such joy and pride it was impossible not to wear it on his face. He resisted the urge to pull his husband into his arms and pamper him with additional kisses and caresses. There would be time for that later. Right now, Akira needed him.

“I love you too, Partner.”

~

Yosuke stood outside Akira’s bedroom, tugging at the sleeve of his orange, long-sleeve shirt. Sure, Yu had encouraged him, but now that he was standing there, he felt uncertain all over again. He lifted his hand to place it on the doorknob and inhaled swiftly. _“I can’t get in my head about this. This isn’t about me. This is about Akira. If he wants me to leave, I’ll leave…but I hope he wants me to stay.”_

He opened the door and peered inside. Akira’s room had accumulated many things in the time he had come to stay with them. Yosuke’s eyes immediately fell on the wooden bookshelf that was steadily filling with trinkets from his friends and Yu and himself. The newest item appeared to be a small, headless statue. Looking further into the room, Yosuke found Akira lying in his bed with his nose in a book. He was lying on his side, curled up close to the small lantern on the table next to his bed. His cat, Morgana, was curled against his chest fast asleep. The sight made Yosuke’s heart fill with warmth. He longed to be a part of Akira’s peaceful moment.

“H-Hey kiddo,” Yosuke greeted, stepping inside and gently shutting the door behind him.

Akira jumped, the book falling from his hands and onto the cat. “Hanamura!”

Yosuke inwardly winced. Rather than comment on how Akira had addressed him, Yosuke took a seat next to Akira’s bed atop a short stool. He watched Akira set his book aside and soothe the yowling Morgana, waiting for the opportunity to speak.

“How are you feeling?” Yosuke asked as he resisted the urge to wring his hands together again.

“I’m okay.” Akira did not look okay. To be fair, his appearance had improved, but Yosuke could still see how unwell he felt by the sickly pallor of his skin and the way his forehead glistened with sweat. Even his messy curls seemed less bouncy. Yosuke did not have to guess that he was cold. Akira was dressed in his favorite red pullover in addition to having his blanket wrapped around him.

Before he could think better of it, Yosuke lifted the tuft of curls covering Akira’s forehead and pressed his hand there. Akira gasped, snapping Yosuke from his reverie. He was quick to snatch his hand back like it’d been burned. “Sorry. Just checking how warm you are,” he practically squawked.

Akira said nothing, simply looked down at his bed, face appearing redder than before. Yosuke cursed himself for being so bad at this. He’d come in to try and connect with Akira, but all he had done was violate his personal space.

“So…” Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck, eyes dropping down as he spoke. “If you’re up for it, I thought I could tell you a story.”

He did not look at Akira for his reaction. Yosuke wasn’t sure he could handle one of Akira’s critical gazes. After a moment of silence, he heard Akira’s soft answer. “Okay.”

Yosuke tried to stifle his grin as he looked up. Akira was watching him curiously, which was more than enough encouragement for him. “All right!” Akira winced at his volume. Yosuke lowered his voice and announced, “So, this is a tale about pirates, kingdoms, and true love. I think you’ll like it.”

Akira rested his head on his pillow, one hand petting Morgana’s black fur as he watched Yosuke with a wary expression. “Don’t you need a book?”

Yosuke shook his head. “Nope. I’ve got this one memorized.” He leaned forward with a grin. “Hope you’re ready to have your socks knocked off.”

Akira’s expression was blank. “I’m not wearing any.”

The rebuff reminded Yosuke so much of Yu it was uncanny. Still, he smiled, perhaps a bit warmer than earlier. “Sure. Sure. Can I begin or what?” he teased.

Akira yawned, “I guess.”

Yosuke would take what he got. “All right, this story begins on a warm day in the kingdom of Inaba in a small, unremarkable village bordering the castle town. A man begins his new job as a farm boy for the Junes Family Farm.”

“What does farming have to do with pirates and kingdoms?” Akira questioned.

Yosuke waved his hand at him. “Just let me tell the story.”

Akira maintained his expression of disbelief, but uttered, “Fine.”


	2. The New Farmhand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! It's really made my week to see so much support for this :D I cannot say enough how appreciative I am. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter. I was especially indulgent when I wrote this.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted next Friday! Things are about to pick up for me at work so I'm spacing out my posts until I finish the story as a whole so we don't end up in "Omg, will she ever update again?" land. I only have maybe 2-3 chapters left of this story to write first drafts of so my updating speed may change in the next two weeks.

The sun shone bright overhead without a cloud in the sky. It was a hot summer day like any other at the Junes Family Farm. The farm stretched across three acres and bordered the woods that surrounded the small village. The family home was at the head of the land flanked by a stable, storage house, and various crops. The property was surrounded by a low, wooden fence.

Junes was known for its excellent produce and had earned that reputation after generations of hard-working farmers. Yosuke Hanamura, the oldest son of the Hanamura Family, was stooped over the tomato plants. He was diligent as he examined their ripeness. He had just turned 18 and was looking forward to his father finally teaching him the business side of their work. It was his dream to take over the farm when his parents retired.

“Yosuke!”

Yosuke’s head jerked up from the tomato he had been inspecting. His dad was standing a way’s away, waving at him. Yosuke abandoned his gardening tools, rose, and wiped at his dirt-covered pant legs of his overalls before he hurried over.

“What is it?” he asked his father as he followed his quickened steps.

“He’s finally here! The new farmhand!” His father was filled with excitement that was not contagious.

Yosuke felt his energy drop. How could he have forgotten? He had been dreading the new farmhand’s arrival ever since his parents had told him about it. Junes had always been family-owned and run. When his parents had shared they had decided to hire someone unconnected to their family, Yosuke had expressed his disagreement. His parents had insisted they needed the extra help, and Yosuke couldn’t wholeheartedly disagree with them. It had been hard tending to their crops, their horses, and their growing demand for fresh produce. His parents had gotten too old to spend so much time crouching on their grounds, and his younger brother, Teddie, had a weak constitution so he could not spend much time outdoors. As much as Yosuke had argued he could handle all the work on his own, his mother would not hear of it.

Yosuke followed his father into their family home. It was a wooden cabin built by Yosukes’ great-great-grandfather. His mother and Teddie were already in the kitchen talking the newcomer’s ear off. Yosuke crossed his arms as he took his usual seat across the dining table from his father. The new farmhand was seated next to him and had already smiled at him. Yosuke didn’t return the gesture as he looked the guy up and down.

He had gray hair styled in a bowl-cut, gray eyes, and wore the plainest clothes. Yosuke wasn’t impressed. Sure, the man had a muscular build, but there was nothing notable about him. He might as well have been a camouflage jacket for winter weather.

Yosuke’s mother cleared her throat sharply. A clear indication she thought Yosuke was acting rude, and he would not hear the end of it if he didn’t change his attitude. With a sigh, Yosuke extended his gloved hand to the young man sitting next to him.

“Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet you,” he forced out through gritted teeth.

If Yosuke’s ire was apparent, the man did not let it show. He smiled softly and shook Yosuke’s hand with a firm grip. “Yu Narukami. It’s a pleasure to be here. Thank you for taking me on.” He bowed his head, and Yosuke nearly scoffed. What a kiss-up.

_“Are you sure you don’t need the book?” Akira questioned, face deadpan. “You’re just using your own names for the characters.”_

_Yosuke sighed. Now he knew Akira’s choice to call him by his last name was that, a choice. He’d wanted to believe Akira didn’t know his name since Yu always called him ‘darling’. “Just let me continue.”_

_Akira huffed softly. “Fine.”_

As Yosuke watched his family take to the stranger, Yosuke decided he would test him. He was determined to see if Yu Narukami was worth the wages they were paying him. If he was, Yosuke would accept him with open arms. If he wasn’t (and Yosuke was already confident he wasn’t), he would deal with him.

From that moment on, Yosuke purposefully antagonized him. Yosuke never addressed Yu by his name, opting to call him Farm Boy instead. Yosuke ensured Yu woke up earlier than anyone else every morning to get a head start on their shared chores. Yosuke refused to take meals with him. Yosuke even went as far as to give Yu tasks that had nothing to do with his position, primarily, tending to his horse, Garu. Every week he instructed Yu to feed Garu and clean his saddle so thoroughly it reflected his face. Yu never once complained or questioned Yosuke’s orders, and that only irked Yosuke more. Yu always just looked at Yosuke with an agonizingly gentle expression and did as requested with a whispered, “As you wish.”

Yosuke exited the house with a pep in his step. He’d just finished helping his mother in the kitchen, and she’d given him permission to go for a ride. He was making his way over to the stable when someone called out to him. 

“Yosuke!”

That cheery lilt could only belong to one person. Yosuke turned with a smile to see his friend, Rise Kujikawa, standing on the other side of the fence. Her brown hair was left loose, she was wearing a pink dress with a clean apron, and had a basket full of flowers in her hand. Yosuke thought she looked nice. Nicer than usual. He and Rise had grown up playing together and were good friends. There had been a time when Yosuke thought he might have feelings for her, but that had passed.

“Rise, what are you doing here?” Yosuke asked as he approached, “You haven’t come to the farm in a while.”

Rise pouted playfully. “I know, and I’m sorry! Things have been busy at my grandma’s shop. Besides, I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Yosuke laughed, eager to absolve her of her guilt. “All right. Well, my mom’s in the house, and Teddie is with her. Did you want to come in?” he offered, hoping she would say yes.

Rise shook her head, tossing some of her long hair over her shoulder. “I don’t have much time I’m afraid. Maybe next time,” she replied evenly. Yosuke could tell there was something she was not saying. He raised a brow at her, and she blushed, which only furthered his curiosity. “I actually was wondering…could you introduce me to your new farmhand? I’ve seen him in your shop a few times, and he’s just so dreamy!”

Yosuke frowned, his mood wholly soured. “Introduce yourself!” he grumbled, turning to walk away.

Rise called after him. “Hey! What kind of hospitality is that?”

She was right, but Yosuke wasn’t in the state of mind to admit it. He hated how obsessed everyone was with Yu. The craze was enough to make one think the guy had defeated a god or something.

“He’s not even that great,” Yosuke grumbled under his breath as he trudged through the stable doors.

He looked to where Garu was waiting for him only to spot Yu with him. Yu was brushing his coat and smiling as he whispered pleasant phrases near Garu’s ears. Yosuke hated the way his heart lurched at the tender sight. _“He’s not that great!”_ he reminded himself as he approached.

“Hmm. Looks like you do have some work ethic, Farm Boy,” Yosuke critiqued, slowly walking around his horse to examine him from every angle. There was nothing amiss, and Yosuke hated it. “His coat looks nice.” The compliment was uttered begrudgingly. “Though…I don’t recall asking you to do this today.”

Yu nodded at him, smile small and soft. “I thought it would be helpful.”

Yosuke struggled to maintain his stern expression. “I don’t need your help,” he scolded half-heartedly, “My mother and brother who are washing vegetables probably could, though.”

Yu did not even bat an eyelash at Yosuke’s admonishment. In fact, his eyes dared to soften as he watched Yosuke. The look made Yosuke’s heart skip a beat. “As you wish,” Yu replied smoothly. Yu handed him the brush and departed the stable without another sound.

Yosuke hated the way his stomach fluttered as he watched Yu depart. What was Yu playing at?

~

Yosuke stretched his arms above his head, letting out a loud groan as his muscles tensed and released. He’d had a long day of operating their family shop alone. His parents had traveled to the castle town to buy some essentials for the farm and left him in charge. Only a few people had come in to buy vegetables, which meant he had spent most of his day hunched over the counter, bored. He was ready for a good, long ride on Garu.

His walk home from the shopping district was silent and allowed his mind to wander. His thoughts shuffled between his parents, where he wanted to ride, and to his shock, what Yu was up to. He shook his head, hoping the thoughts of Yu would fall out of it somehow. He walked through the fence entryway, still fighting against his mind. A flash of blue distracted him. Yosuke spied Teddie darting across the land in his nicest blue pants and matching white top. The sounds of his joyful laughter trailed after him. Yosuke paused, watching as his brother ran faster than he’d ever seen. If that was not shocking enough, Yosuke also saw that Yu was the one who was chasing him.

“Sensei!” Teddie rang out when Yu finally caught him. He easily hoisted the boy over his shoulder and spun around. “That’s not fair!” Teddie practically squealed. It was an endearing scene, and Yosuke struggled to find a reason to dislike it.

“And what is going on here?” Yosuke questioned critically.

Yu stopped spinning, and Teddie slumped against the man’s back. “We’re taking a study break,” Teddie announced, a little breathless but still as mirthful as before. “Sensei has been helping me with reading and arithmetic!”

Yosuke tilted his head. Truly baffled. “Oh?” His eyes drifted to Yu’s face, and he was surprised to see a pink tinge dusting his nose and cheeks. “Are you a tutor as well, Farm Boy?”

“Hey!” Teddie cried, pointing a finger at his brother. “Stop being rude! Sensei has been beary helpful, and he’s great. You’re such a jerk, Yosuke!”

Yosuke blinked, taken aback by how Teddie had rushed to defend Yu. Admittedly, he had not been scolding Yu this time. However, now he couldn’t help but wonder when Yu and his brother had gotten so close. And why did Yu look so scandalized to receive Teddie’s praise? Shouldn’t he be happy? Yu put Teddie down and shook his head at the boy. The reprimand was so gentle it could have come from his mother.

Yu dropped to his knee so he could look Teddie in the eye. “You shouldn’t talk to your brother like that,” he lightly scolded, patting Teddie on the head. “We’re all doing our best, right?”

Teddie frowned, eyes dropping to the ground. “Sorry, Yosuke…”

Yu’s expression brightened. “That’s better. Brothers shouldn’t fight. Besides, Yosuke is right. I need to get back to my other duties. We can play again later, Teddie.”

Teddie whined as Yu began to walk away. The fiery blonde glared at Yosuke, finger flying to point at his face. “When are you going to stop being like this, Yosuke?” Teddie lectured, “Sensei just wants to help, and you treat him like he’s some kind of thief!”

“Ted–”

Teddie shook his head. “No! I won’t forgive you until you give Sensei a chance. A real chance. We all like him, and there’s no reason you could have to act so un-bear-ably.” Teddie stomped away, retreating into their home, and slamming the door so loud Yosuke could hear it from where he stood.

Yosuke hated the way his face burned. It was humiliating enough to be berated by a 10-year-old, but it especially stung since he knew his younger brother was right. Yosuke hadn’t given Yu a real chance. He’d continued to test the earnest man despite Yu never acting as though he was trying to cheat his family. His parents loved Yu, Teddie loved Yu, and Yu always went above and beyond, no matter what was asked of him. Yosuke resolved to go for a ride and think more about what he should do about Yu and his fractured relationship with Teddie. Feeling the wind in his hair usually cleared his mind.

~

Unfortunately, his mind was just as muddled when he returned. He made sure to give Garu some extra love and carrots before he stepped out of the stable. Yosuke was buzzing with restless energy, so he decided to go walk their crop fields. He had just reached the edge of a row when he heard a faint humming sound. Yosuke chased after it quietly, following the tune all the way to a part of the fence. He found Yu there, repairing the damage one of their horses had done a few days ago. Yosuke watched in awe as Yu sang an unfamiliar tune while he hammered a new wooden plank where the broken one had been.

Yu looked good in the light of the setting sun. Too good. The way the tie of his shirt had come undone and revealed the top of his chest had Yosuke’s mind buzzing with a different energy. Yosuke’s eyes roved over his body. Yu’s sleeves were rolled up above his elbows and emphasized the flex of his toned muscles just so. Yu lifted his free hand and wiped some sweat from his brow, tossing some of his gray locks. Yosuke was breathless. He wheezed and froze, wanting to crawl into a hole and die as Yu lifted his head at the sound.

Yu’s eyes looked as wide as Yosuke’s as they stared at each other. Yu’s surprise slowly morphed into a soft expression, and Yosuke could feel his face warming at the sight. Yu’s gray eyes that Yosuke had previously found bland were now lit with an enticing glow that weakened Yosuke’s knees. He couldn’t look away. They stared at each other for what felt like forever until Yosuke broke their enchanted silence.

“F-Farm Boy, I…I need that hammer…” Yosuke mentally kicked himself. It shouldn’t have been so hard to compliment Yu. What was wrong with him?

Yu rose to his full height, hammer gripped tightly in his hand. Yosuke sucked in a breath as Yu crossed the distance, separating them with a natural, smooth gait. He stopped in front of Yosuke, a mere arm’s length away and closer than they had ever been. Yosuke couldn’t seem to breathe in enough air. He felt lightheaded and fluttery. 

Yu smiled, soft and sure, as he offered the hammer to Yosuke. “As you wish.” There wasn’t a hint of irritation or deceit in his voice. It made his head spin and nearly knocked him off his feet.

Yu moved to walk away, but Yosuke reached out to grab the sleeve of his shirt. His fingers sunk into the folds he’d been admiring. Yu shot him a questioning glance as Yosuke hurried to come up with an explanation. “Uh…Farm Boy, I also need you to help me do one more check on all the crops.”

“As you wish.” Yu’s voice was deliciously sweet. He didn’t understand what was going on inside him. One minute he hated Yu, and the next, he was practically begging the man to stay next to him. Yosuke did his best to avoid direct eye contact as Yu helped him with his checks.

As the days passed, Yosuke did try to be kinder to Yu. He really did. Yet, somehow, his attempts always ended in ways he did not want them to. Teddie had commented several times about Yosuke ordering Yu around more than before, and for silly things like retrieving a book from another room or demanding his company at the shop. His parents simply smiled at him when they thought he couldn’t see their faces. It was so embarrassing.

Yu was all Yosuke could seem to think about. The gray-haired man had even become a constant in his dreams. It was driving Yosuke crazy. He was sure if Yu looked at him just the right way, his skin was going to melt off and reveal the heart hammering in his chest every time they interacted.

Yosuke couldn’t keep living like this. He needed to get this out of him, and he knew exactly what he needed to do. He stockpiled his courage and strutted across the farm to where Yu stood amongst the wheat. Rather than focus on how lovely his hair looked blowing in the breeze, Yosuke balled his fists and marched up to the man more aggressively than he’d intended.

“Hey, Farm Boy!” Yosuke called before he placed a hand on Yu’s shoulder.

Yu turned to him, looking like the very vision of calm. He didn’t say anything, just smiled and waited for Yosuke to say what he needed. Yosuke could already see the ‘as you wish’ on the tip of Yu’s tongue, and it flustered him more than he felt comfortable admitting. There was no reason for Yu to be so accommodating of his wishes.

“Can we…go for a walk?”

“As you wish.” Yosuke inhaled sharply through his nose and marched away. He knew Yu would follow him. He swore he heard Yu chuckling from behind him as he led Yu into the woods. He stopped once they were out of sight of the farm and in an area with plenty of space.

Yosuke rolled up his sleeves and approached Yu again. Yu stood patiently, eyes lit with obvious amusement. “I want to apologize,” Yosuke began before he lost his nerve, “I’ve been nothing but a tyrant to you ever since you came here.”

Yu shook his head. “I don’t see you that way at all.”

“O-Oh?” Yosuke paused, completely baffled. He’d expected Yu to at least be a little frustrated with him. He cleared his throat as he rearranged the words in his head. “Uh, well, still, I owe you an apology…I think I was just jealous everyone liked you so much. Junes has always been important to me, and I felt like it was being taken from me. I didn’t trust you. No, that’s not right. I didn’t _want_ to trust you. So, um, hit me!”

Finally, Yosuke got a reaction from Yu. He looked scandalized as Yosuke stepped back into a brawling position, one foot spread apart from the other. “Come on. Just hit me! I need all this crap knocked out of me, and afterward, we can put everything behind us and be equals.”

“Equals?” Yu queried, pausing as though he were tasting the word. Yosuke nodded, shifting his weight between his two feet. Yu nodded once and lowered into a fighting stance of his own. Yosuke blinked. “You have to hit me too then.”

Yosuke faltered for a moment. Yu was so unpredictable. He never seemed to know what he was thinking, but he supposed fair was fair. If this is what Yu needed, then he was not going to deny him. “All right. On the count of three! One, two, three!”

They rushed at each other. Yu’s first hit connected with his jaw, but Yosuke got him in the stomach. The adrenaline, the sharp pain, the sound of Yu’s breathing, all of it made Yosuke grin as he swung again. They went back and forth, exchanging blows like boxers, until Yosuke saw stars. He fell onto the ground the same time as Yu. Both were battered and bruised, but still had smiles on their faces.

Yosuke turned his head to look at Yu. He took in the man’s affectionate gaze and the way his chest heaved from exertion. Sweat clung to his bangs and made his neck glisten. Yosuke found he was curious about what it would feel like to touch Yu’s skin. The thought made his face light up like a match.

 _“I shouldn’t be thinking about this!”_ Yosuke cried internally. He was _supposed_ to be done with those feelings.

Yu turned his head, concern on his brow. “What’s wrong, sir?”

“Nothing, Yu. I just–” If it was possible, Yosuke blushed even harder. He’d said Yu’s name for the first time, and Yu had not missed it. Yu’s entire face was lit up. He sat up with a lopsided grin that Yosuke was helpless to look away from.

“May I…” Yu hesitated. “May I call you Yosuke?”

Yosuke bit down on the inside of his mouth. He’d never heard Yu call his name either, and he found it was tough not to enjoy how it sounded. In fact, he had liked it way too much.

“Y-Yeah, man. That’s fine…” Yu looked like he’d won an award, and Yosuke had to force himself to look away before he said something he regretted. “Let’s go back and get cleaned up. Dinner’s probably ready…”

Yu stood and offered his hand to Yosuke. “Okay.”

Yosuke dared look at Yu. Yu was watching him with that tenderness that drove him wild. Yosuke almost swooned, almost. Instead, he took Yu’s hand and released it as soon as he was steady. Yu shot him another smile that Yosuke ignored for his own self-preservation. He was falling for Yu. No amount of stubbornness or harshness could hide that truth any longer.


	3. A Winter Unlike Any Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday Everyone! 
> 
> Here's some feels in case anyone wanted any.

Summer turned into fall and fall turned into winter. Usually, Yosuke did not mind the biting cold, but this winter was unlike any he had ever weathered through. Aside from the increased snowfall, there was a deadly sickness spreading through the village. One without a known cure. The Hanamura household suffered just like every other.

Yosuke’s father passed first.

The Hanamuras and Yu were having a quiet night in the living room after dinner when Yosuke’s father had started coughing violently. He’d assured everyone he was fine, but he couldn’t get out of bed the next day. He was still insisting he only needed rest when the doctor was called, but he died in a coughing fit before the doctor made it to the house. As Mr. Hanamura’s body was taken away by the morgue, the doctor instructed the household to remain under quarantine for the next three weeks. Since Yosuke’s mother had shared the bed with his father, she stayed in her room with little interaction. Yosuke and Teddie cleaned everything thoroughly and remained at the opposite end of the home. Yu was forced to sleep in the stable with the horses for his safety.

A few days later, Yosuke found his mother breathing heavily in her bedroom. At first, Yosuke thought she was crying, but then he heard a desperate gasp. The doctor was called again, and the next day she passed quietly in her sleep. Yosuke and Teddie were suddenly parentless, robbed of their chance to say goodbye, and forced to sleep in separate rooms when all they wanted was to be together.

Teddie kept their shared room, and Yosuke slept on the floor of his father’s study. Every night Yosuke wished Teddie a good night through the door. Yosuke often stood outside of it longer than necessary to listen to his younger brother cry for his parents. It was heartbreaking and only made Yosuke more determined to do what he could to provide for his brother. He’d been debating allowing Yu back into the house so that Teddie could have other company when his world came crashing down.

He’d been trying to fall asleep when Teddie stumbled into the study, coughing, delirious, and complaining of pain. Yosuke put Teddie to bed and ran to fetch the doctor himself. He watched as the doctor performed his exams while Teddie moaned in a fitful half-sleep. It was all Yosuke could do not to throw himself onto Teddie and never let go. 

The doctor turned to Yosuke after completing the examination, face obscured by a black mask. “You said your brother has a weak constitution?” he asked. Yosuke could only nod, terrified of what the man was about to tell him. “I am afraid he will not survive,” he explained as though it were simple, “You should prepare yourself for his passing.”

Yosuke felt like the rug had been pulled from under him. In two weeks, he’d lost both of his parents, and now he was being told to prepare for Teddie’s death. It was too much. Yosuke collapsed to his knees with a cry as the doctor saw himself out.

His eyes fell on Teddie’s form. He was pale, his blonde hair was slicked back out his sweaty face, and he was trembling like he was scared. The room suddenly felt too small. The pressure seizing his chest became more demanding as Teddie cried out his name. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. The world around him was darkening. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Yosuke turned and fled, barreling outside and into the snow. Perhaps it was stupid and reckless, but he couldn’t think right now. He was terrified, and there was only one other person he knew that could help him.

Yosuke, shivering and not dressed for the winter wind, tugged open the stable door and collapsed inside. Yu peered out from the stall he had made his room and gasped. “Yosuke!”

Yu was at his side before Yosuke had even realized what he had done. Yosuke clung to the arms that he pulled him close and cried. “Ted, Ted is–” He was so distraught he couldn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t even want to. How could he utter such a terrible thing out loud?

Yu seemed to understand, though. He simply held Yosuke closer as he cried, humming the tune Yosuke had heard him singing when he had repaired the fence. It was soothing, like a salve for a burn. Yosuke let himself be cradled, head resting on Yu’s shoulder as Yu secured him against his chest.

“Yosuke,” Yu murmured. The sound was like warm water washing over his cold, wet body. “Let me help you take care of Teddie.”

Yosuke wanted to argue, to tell Yu to stay safe in the stable because he couldn’t bear to lose him too, but he was too tired. He had handled too much alone. Yu brushed some of Yosuke’s bangs out of his face with his familiar, soft smile. He seemed to understand Yosuke’s hesitation without him having to voice it. “It’s okay. I will be fine.”

“Okay,” he relented, unconsciously tightening his grip on Yu. “Please help me, Yu.”

Yu stroked the side of Yosuke’s face, looking at him as though he were someone precious. “As you wish.” Yosuke shuddered, the phrase sounding too good to his battered mind. He buried his head in Yu’s neck, wishing he could sink into him. Yu stood, lifting Yosuke from the ground, one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back. He carried Yosuke back to the family home and set him down at the kitchen table.

Yosuke watched Yu bustle around the kitchen with curious, tired eyes. “What are you doing?”

Yu didn’t pause as he answered, “First, I’m making you a warm drink, and then I’ll make something for Teddie.” Yosuke had an argument on his tongue, but Yu silenced that with a look. “You asked for my help. Accept it.”

It was not long before a warm drink was in Yosuke’s hands. He sipped at the brown liquid in his cup, it tasted of cloves and cinnamon and was delicious. As soon as he finished it, Yu had him change out of his wet clothes, and help in the kitchen.

It was all a blur to Yosuke. He followed Yu’s commands without question, chopping whatever vegetable, boiling water, measuring ingredients. His mind was incapable of grasping the larger picture, but he didn’t need to. Yu was there to take care of that, and Yosuke was grateful to have someone to lean on.

“Come on, let’s take this to Teddie.”

Yosuke glanced up from the countertop and into Yu’s eyes. He was the only person that could make gray look so warm. Yu handed him the bowl of porridge and allowed Yosuke to lead the way to Teddie’s room. The door was still wide open from when Yosuke had fled.

Teddie was tossing and turning underneath his blanket. His clothes were clinging to his sweaty skin as he murmured incoherent pleas. Yosuke nearly dropped the bowl in his hand, but Yu steadied him. With one hand on Yosuke’s back, Yu pushed him forward until he was properly seated by Teddie’s side. He watched as Yu gently woke Teddie and helped him sit up in bed. Yu’s touch was far gentler than the doctor’s had been.

Teddie’s eyes were distant and cold. Yosuke hated to see him looking so hollow and fragile. Yu demonstrated how to properly feed Teddie, and then Yosuke did the rest so Yu could prepare a bath for Teddie. He was careful to blow on the food’s surface and catch any bits that dribbled out of Teddie’s mouth. Yosuke managed to feed him everything that was in the small bowl.

“You did so well, Teddie,” Yu praised when he returned, “You ate everything.”

Teddie turned his head weakly. “I did…good?”

Yosuke was quick to join in. “Yeah, Ted. You did really good,” he choked out, near tears again at how feeble his brother looked.

Yu placed a hand on Yosuke’s shoulder, soothing some of his distress. “Teddie, your brother is going to give you a bath while I freshen up your bed. Do you think you can do that?” he asked, voice light and kind. Teddie was quick to nod.

Yosuke flashed Yu an apprehensive look. Yu simply nodded and gestured to the door. If Yu believed he could do this, then he believed he could do it too. Yosuke scooped Teddie from his mattress and carried him in his arms down the hall to their washroom. He hated how light Teddie felt, like he was slowly disappearing.

Teddie clung to him, shivering violently from the loss of heat from his blanket. “Yosuke,” he quietly whined, “It’s so cold.”

“Don’t worry, Ted. You’ll be in the warm water soon,” he answered, trying to mimic how soothing Yu’s voice always was.

Teddie shook his head. “I’m scared.” Yosuke held him closer as he sat on the edge of their tub and dipped his hands in the water. The temperature was perfect. Not that Yosuke had expected anything less from Yu. Teddie hid his face in Yosuke’s shirt, rubbing his face against the fabric. “I don’t want to die…I don’t want to leave you.”

Yosuke felt his heart snap. It was all he could do to hold himself together as he looked into Teddie’s terrified face. “D-Don’t worry about that,” he forced out with an empty laugh, “You’re not going anywhere. All right, Ted. It’s time for a bath.”

A weak smile cracked Teddie’s lips. “You’ll bathe with me? Like we used to?”

Yosuke nodded as the tears finally spilled from his eyes. He squeezed his brother tightly. “Yeah, Ted. Of course, I will.” He did his best to not fall apart during their bath, and while he and Yu watched Teddie fall asleep. It wasn’t until he and Yu were pressed against each other in Yosuke’s makeshift bed composed of layered blankets that he let himself cry. It was a sorrowful sound that didn’t end until Yosuke fell asleep in Yu’s arms.

_“Um…Hanamura…”_

_Yosuke straightened his posture and looked at Akira’s face. He was surprised to see how serious Akira looked. “What is it?” he asked. He paused, his mind slowly filling with understanding. “Is this making you nervous?” His eyes dropped to how Akira’s hands were practically clamped around Morgana’s body._

_“Is Teddie going to die?” Akira’s voice was small._

_Yosuke quickly waved his hands. “No, no, no! Sorry, kiddo. Teddie will be fine. Promise!”_

With Yu’s care and Yosuke’s presence, Teddie’s condition slowly improved. One morning, while Yosuke and Yu were sleeping, tangled together under the blankets, Yosuke heard Teddie’s sneaky giggle. It was a noise Teddie always made before he did something he knew he wasn’t supposed to. Yosuke opened his bleary eyes, confident that his mind was playing tricks on him. Until he spotted Teddie’s blonde head poked out from behind his father’s desk.

“Ted?” he croaked, voice still heavy with sleep. “Is that you?”

At this, Yu roused, jostling Yosuke’s head that had been on his chest. “Teddie?”

Teddie hurried out from his hiding spot and jumped onto the blankets that covered them. Yosuke groaned, hit right in the stomach as Teddie’s arms wrapped around both him and Yu. “I feel beary well today!” Teddie cheered, “I’m a whole new bear!”

Yu chuckled, running a hand through Teddie’s unkempt hair. “You look like a whole new bear too.”

Teddie’s eyes practically sparkled. “Really?”

Yosuke scrutinized Teddie. His skin was a normal tone, and the dark circles around his eyes seemed to have lessened. He pulled Teddie’s head toward him and placed a hand against his forehead. “Hmm. You don’t seem to have a fever anymore, but you definitely had one last night still,” he concluded, “You need to get back in bed, Ted. I don’t want to take any chances.”

Teddie whined, loud and drawn out. “But it’s bo-o-oring in there by myself!”

Yosuke supposed if Teddie had the energy to whine, he truly was feeling better. A smile found his lips as he watched his brother turn to Yu and beg him for a different answer. “Fine,” Yosuke relented with a shrug of his shoulders, “But you have to walk around with a blanket wrapped around you at all times.”

Teddie seemed to contemplate this before smiling brilliantly. “Okay! I’ll be right back!”

Yu sat up as soon as Teddie was gone. “What is Teddie’s favorite breakfast food?” he asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

“Pancakes,” Yosuke replied, unable to look away from Yu’s body. Yu should not have been able to look so good dressed in his old, striped pajamas. He was already missing the feeling of being wrapped up with Yu. Yu felt so safe and warm. Yosuke wanted to feel that secure all the time. Yu caught him staring, and Yosuke blushed, still unable to tear his eyes away from the man. “W-Why do you ask?” he sputtered as though that was his intention.

“I think Teddie deserves something nice.”

Yosuke softened as he looked at Yu. Yu was such a caring person. There were so many remarkable things about him. He wanted to tell Yu how grateful he was. He wished to pull him close and whisper all the things that he loved about him in his ear. Yosuke gasped softly, hand gripping the blankets covering his legs. He loved Yu.

“What is it?” Yu asked, face drifting closer to Yosuke’s. Yosuke felt a flutter of anticipation flitter down his spine. Yu was a breath away from him. All he had to do was press forward, and they’d be–

Teddie burst through the door again, interrupting Yosuke’s train of thought. Yu smiled apologetically and helped him up. Yosuke was not sure if he was grateful for or frustrated by the interruption. Yu ushered them to the kitchen, and Teddie stuck close to Yosuke’s side, completely wrapped in his blue blanket per Yosuke’s instructions.

Yu began cooking, teasing Teddie with how what he was making was a surprise. Teddie rattled on and on about what he thought the surprise could be, and Yosuke engaged him as best as he could, but his mind was filled with Yu. He thought of how his face looked when he slept or how gravelly his voice sounded after he’d just woken up. His eyes helplessly kept drifting back to Yu’s form as he cooked. Yu inevitably caught him staring again, and Yosuke was quick to jerk his head away.

“Yosuke, what’s wrong?” Teddie questioned. When Yosuke did not answer immediately, a smile slowly crept up the sides of his face. “Ooh, you were trying to sneak a peek of what Sensei was cooking. How sneaky~!”

Yosuke ran a hand through his hair. “Uh…yeah. You caught me. Heh.”

This couldn’t go on. Yosuke couldn’t keep watching Yu afar like some kind of lovestruck creep. He had to say something, but the opportunity did not present itself that day. As soon as they finished eating, Teddie’s energy fizzled out, and they returned to monitoring him. Luckily, Teddie’s fever never came back. He made a full and miraculous recovery just as spring arrived.

The winter had been miserable. Yosuke had lived through harrowing losses, but he was grateful that at least Yu and Teddie were still with him. As spring thawed the ice and snow on the land, Yosuke began to worry about what the new year would bring. There were doctor’s fees he needed to pay off, debt associated with the morgue, a farm to finance, and Yu to pay. Everything rested on Yosuke’s shoulders. He hardly had time to sort through his grief, let alone his love.

He sat at the kitchen table, sifting through his father’s documents, wondering how to maintain the farm and pay off his debt. The only answer that stuck out to him was to let Yu go, but he was not sure he could bear it. He trusted Yu, he depended on Yu, he couldn’t imagine the man suddenly not being there. However, he also knew he could not ask Yu to stay if he couldn’t pay him. It wouldn’t be right.

Yosuke groaned and rubbed his temples. There had to be another way. He suddenly felt the pressure in his shoulders melt into relief as hands massaged down his back. Yosuke groaned again, but this time from the good feeling that spread through his body.

“You looked tense,” Yu explained, sounding as though his lips were right next to Yosuke’s ear.

Yosuke jumped, turning in his chair to see Yu standing behind him with his characteristic smile. “T-Thanks!” His mind went blank as he searched for something to say. “Uh…where’s Ted?”

“Tending to the garden. Teddie insisted he wanted to plant his babies alone,” Yu answered. “I thought I would come to check on you, and well, there’s something I’d like to show you too if you have some time.”

Yu wanted to take him somewhere. Yosuke couldn’t stop the flutter in his chest. As Yu helped him to his feet, that flutter transformed into guilt. It was wrong for him to benefit from Yu’s presence and not give him anything in exchange. He had to let him go. He had to tell him he couldn’t afford to pay his wages anymore.

Yosuke followed Yu out of the house with lead in his heart. Each step he took weighed more than the last. By the time Yu stopped near the woods’ edge, Yosuke was filled from head to toe in dread and anxiety. The sun setting in the distance did nothing to quell his sense of unease.

“Yu, what are–” His voice died in his throat the moment stepped back to reveal two stones arranged together in the middle of a patch of wildflowers. Yosuke couldn’t believe his eyes. He dropped to his knees and read the neatly carved inscriptions of his parent’s names. He lifted his hand to touch each before he looked at Yu again, fighting back his tears.

Yu shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. His face was the cutest shade of pink. “I thought they should have a memorial, and I know you’ve been stressed about money, so…I hope this is okay.”

Yosuke found his voice as he leaped to his feet and threw his arms around Yu’s shoulders. “Okay? Yu, this is more than okay! I can’t believe you did this for them, for Ted and me. Yu, I–” His voice died again. Yosuke had nearly laid his heart out for Yu to take. His confession was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t let it come out. Not when he had to dismiss the man standing in front of him.

“Thank you,” Yosuke finally finished, arms sliding down Yu’s until they reached his hands. He curled his hands around Yu’s palms, trying to ignore how good it felt to hold them. “But I…I have to tell you that I can’t pay you anymore.”

“That’s fine.”

The answer was so quick it nearly gave Yosuke whiplash. Mouth parted and eyes wide, Yosuke shook Yu. “What are you saying? Of course, it’s not fine!”

Yu smiled brightly, and Yosuke nearly melted. “I can still stay with you and Teddie, right? It’s fine.”

“But Yu!”

This time Yu shook Yosuke, albeit lightly. “I just want to be with you.” Yu coughed suddenly, pink cheeks turning red. Yosuke could feel the pulse of his heartbeat in his ears. “I mean, both of you.”

Yosuke felt like his skin was on fire. This couldn’t be real. “Yu, I have nothing to give you. How is that right?”

Yu frowned, shoulders slumping a bit. “I guess that is true.” He tapped his chin for a moment. “What if I help you run the business?”

Yosuke blinked. “Like a partner?” Yu was quick to nod. Yosuke found himself warming up to the idea. With Yu, it felt like anything was possible, and he needed all the help he could get. “Partners…okay. Yeah! That sounds great. We can split whatever profit we make, and you won’t have to live here unpaid. That’s perfect, Partner!”

Yu laughed. “Is that my new name?”

Yosuke grinned, acknowledging Yu’s jab by nudging his arm. “Yeah, Partner. I like it. For more than one reason.” Yu raised a brow, and Yosuke stumbled away, shocked that he had even uttered something so suggestive. “Uh, I mean…shit!”

Yu chased him, wrapping his arms around Yosuke’s waist before he could escape. Yosuke blushed from the top of his head to the bottoms of his feet. “Do you know why I want to stay, Yosuke?” he asked with a dangerous lilt to his voice. Yosuke shook his head as he looked into Yu’s eyes. They seemed to glow in the warm light of the sunset; Yosuke thought it was beautiful. “Yosuke, I love you. I’ve loved you since the day we met.”

One of Yu’s hands slithered up Yosuke’s body and cupped his chin. “I love you so much,” Yu breathed, edging ever closer to Yosuke.

Yosuke shivered as he struggled to catch his breath. With Yu so close, it was hard for him to maintain his composure. He’d longed to hear those words. There were nights he’d even thought he had imagined Yu whispering them to him as he fell asleep. “I love you too, Yu,” Yosuke found himself saying as Yu caressed his face with his calloused hands. “So…will you be my partner?”

Yu’s answer was to close his eyes and kiss Yosuke tenderly. Yosuke gasped into Yu’s lips as he was pulled flush against his body. He couldn’t breathe, and he didn’t want to as Yu placed kiss after kiss on his pliant lips.

_“Wait, wait, wait!” Akira interjected, face as red as his blanket. “Is this a_ kissing _book?”_

_Yosuke, who had gotten a little carried away in his descriptions, frowned. That was one of his favorite parts. “Keep your shirt on, will ya?” he grumbled half-heartedly, “Just let me tell the story.”_

_Akira harrumphed and settled back onto the mattress._

Yosuke pulled away, breathless and smiling a silly little smile. He couldn’t believe how happy he was. He was so happy, in fact, he blurted out, “Partner, let’s get married.”

Yu grinned with newfound glee as he pulled Yosuke in for another heady kiss.


	4. True Love Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without giving away any spoilers for this chapter, I would like to nudge your eyes toward the tags. That's all. 
> 
> Also, once again, thank you for all of your support! It means a lot to me!! My work schedule has recently changed so it may be the case that updates happen on Saturdays instead. We'll see how it shakes out. Anyway, enjoy!

With renewed energy, Yosuke determined he would make Junes worthy of his parent’s memory. However, as the months passed Yosuke’s hopes for Junes remained just that, only hopes. He sighed deeply, staring at the wooden counter of their shop. Not one person had come to the shop that day, and he knew that would still be the case when he closed. His partner and Teddie were in the back of the shop, preparing the next batch of vegetables. Hopefully, that would boost sales tomorrow. If it didn’t, well, Yosuke didn’t want to think about that yet.

The bell rang above the door, and Rise stepped inside. She had her hair in twin pigtails, and she was dressed in a green summer dress with a hem that stopped just above her ankles. Her usual apron was tied around her waist and was surprisingly clean. Yosuke was glad to see her. She had lost her grandmother in the winter and was struggling, like Yosuke, to learn how to run her grandmother’s tofu shop on her own.

“Rise, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Yosuke joked, walking around the counter to greet her with a hug.

“Yosuke!” Rise whined, dramatically flopping against his chest when he pulled away. “Being a business owner is so difficult. How are you and Yu faring?” She glanced around the shop as she asked.

Yosuke resisted the urge to whine himself. “Not that great.”

Her head raised, a mischievous glint suddenly in her eye. “And how’s your relationship?” she teased. Yosuke blushed and finally shoved her away. She laughed and swatted at him. “Come on!” she squealed, “I’ve been waiting for the wedding date to be announced since spring. Give me the scope!”

Just then, Yu entered from the backdoor with a crate of veggies in his hand. He smiled at Rise, clearly happy to see her. “Rise, are you tormenting my partner again?” he asked, though Yosuke wasn’t sure if Yu had meant to tease Rise or himself. Every time Yu called him his partner, his whole body flushed. He tugged at his own collar, hoping Rise wouldn’t notice. He would never hear the end of it if she did.

“Only a smidge!” Rise chirped, bouncing away from Yosuke and toward Yu. She hovered over him as he began restocking their bins. “I was trying to get a wedding date out of him, but he wouldn’t budge. You’ll tell me, won’t you?”

Yu stiffened, sparing a glance at Yosuke. Yosuke hated how uncertain he looked. “Ah, well, we think it might not be until next spring,” Yu confessed.

Rise gasped. “Why?”

“It’s my fault,” Yosuke finally admitted, allowing himself to slump against the shop’s counter. “We don’t have any money, and as you can see, business hasn’t been that great. I finally paid off the doctor’s fees and the morgue, but now we’re barely scraping by.”

Rise frowned and perhaps looked sadder than Yu did when Yosuke had broken the news to him. “Really?” When neither Yu nor Yosuke argued, her posture slumped further. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to pry into a sensitive subject. You two just look so happy together…” She glanced between the two of them again. “How much do you need? I could–”

Yosuke stopped her with a hand. “No, Rise. You’re struggling as much as we are. I could never accept your money.”

Rise stomped her foot on the ground. “But it isn’t fair! Winter was hard on everyone in the village, and now we can’t even afford to celebrate the good things!” she griped, tossing her hands into the air. “I’m so bummed out. Hearing this after hearing how King Adachi raised our taxes is really a mood killer. Ugh. I’m going home.” She marched toward the door and paused. Turning back, she added, “If it helps at all, I’m willing to design and sew your wedding outfits free of charge. Okay?”

Yu, who had crossed the room to stand near Yosuke, nodded. “Thank you, Rise. It means a lot to both of us.”

She smiled. “It better.” She paused again. “On second thought…How could I _forget_?” she announced dramatically, “I’m completely out of produce. Guess I should pick some things up!” She popped the last word with a cunning smile. Before Yosuke or Yu could tell her otherwise, she gathered an armful of vegetables and brought them to the counter. “Ring me up!”

Yosuke feigned exasperation. He knew when Rise put her mind to something, she wouldn’t back down. It was better to go along with what she wanted. “All right, all right. Give me a second.”

Yosuke rang her up, argued about the discount he wanted to give her, and then helped her package her produce. They waved bye to her, and Yosuke sighed again as soon as she was gone. He rested his head against Yu’s shoulder. “I guess I should close for the day. What do you think, Partner?” He looked up, waiting for Yu’s answer.

Yu wouldn’t meet his eyes. He almost seemed nervous about something. Yosuke was convinced of it when he noticed Yu picking at his sleeves. Yu never _picked_ at anything. “Ah, yeah. There’s actually something I want to talk to you about.”

Yosuke felt his stomach drop. He could not imagine good news following such a suspicious statement. “All right. Should we go for a walk?”

Yu nodded. “I think that would be best.”

Yosuke’s mind spun as he began shutting down for the day. As he closed the blinds over the shop’s windows, he wondered if something had happened. Perhaps Yu had to leave? Maybe he had a family emergency? Yosuke honestly did not know much about his family. Yu never talked about them, even when he was asked. As he covered the vegetable bins, Yosuke wondered if Yu was leaving for better employment after all. Maybe he was tired of being poor. He locked the shop door and turned to Yu.

Yu was standing at the center of the room, eyes trained on his feet still messing with his right sleeve. Yosuke bounded over to him and slung an arm over his shoulder. “Lead the way, Partner. I’m all yours.” Yosuke hoped Yu knew that he meant that.

Yosuke and Yu decided to take the long way back to the farm, allowing Teddie to stay in town for a few more hours. He’d insisted on paying Rise a visit since he’d missed seeing her earlier. Yosuke and Yu walked hand in hand until they arrived at the hill overlooking their town. The sky was painted in vibrant shades of orange and pink like it had been the day they had confessed their love for each other. Yosuke prayed this moment would not taint that memory for him.

“What did you want to talk about?” Yosuke asked. His hand squeezed Yu’s.

Yu took a deep breath before turning to face Yosuke. Yosuke was caught off guard by how serious Yu suddenly looked. The ferocity behind his silver eyes made Yosuke shiver. Yu lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss on Yosuke’s knuckles. “You know that I love you, right? And that I would do everything I could to ensure you, Teddie, and I can live happily?”

Yosuke’s breath caught in his chest. “Y-Yeah. Of course.”

That seemed to be the right answer. Yu relaxed a bit, edge melting away from his gaze. “Yosuke, I found an opportunity that would allow me to make some money. Enough that we could truly restart the farm and marry sooner than next spring.”

Yosuke wanted to be happy. He really did, but he could hear the catch coming in this deal from a mile away. “What kind of opportunity?”

Yu bit down on his bottom lip. It would’ve been a cute gesture in any other situation. “Ah, well. It’s with a sailing company. I would have to go on a short voyage across the ocean to Yongen-Jaya, help some merchants restock, and then I would return.”

“What?” Yosuke inhaled sharply. Alarm signals were blaring in his head. This wasn’t a good idea. He couldn’t let Yu do this. “I-I don’t want you to leave. How long would you be gone? And besides, sailing is dangerous, Yu. I fear I will never see you again. What if something happens to you?”

Yu dropped Yosuke’s hands and cupped his face instead, leaning close to brush his lips against Yosuke’s tenderly. Yosuke had a million questions, but all of them flew out of his head as soon as he heard Yu’s answer. “Hear this now. I will always come for you. No matter what,” Yu vowed.

Yosuke felt his throat tighten, and his eyes begin to burn. He had said enough goodbyes that he had never wanted to say. He did not wish for Yu to be another. “How can you be so sure?” he pressed, staring deeply into Yu’s eyes.

“This is true love,” Yu confessed, voice soft and titillating. Yosuke wanted to immerse himself in the sound. “You think this happens every day?”

Yosuke laughed, unable to stop himself against Yu’s wit and the deadpan expression on his face. “Yu, at least try to look heartfelt when you say a line like that!”

Yu smirked, leaning in close enough for those noses to touch. “As you wish.”

Yosuke moaned, helpless against the sudden surge of desire that welled in his stomach and shot straight up his spine. “Yu…”

Yu captured his lips once more, gently nipping at–

_“More kissing!” Akira cried, visibly offended. His entire face was lit up like a tomato. “What kind of book is this? I thought you said this was about pirates and kingdoms!”_

_Yosuke chuckled despite himself. “I also said it was about true love.”_

_Akira groaned, dragging his hand down his face. “Can we just get to the good part?”_

_“All right, all right. Hold on.” Perhaps Akira would appreciate that part more when he was older._

Yu’s departure date was set for a few weeks later. The weeks passed far too quickly for Yosuke. He tried to make up for the time he knew they would spend separated with kisses, walks, meals with Teddie, and romantic evenings that made him blush just to think about. However, the day came all the same.

Yu woke up early the morning he was set to leave and regretfully removed his body from Yosuke’s. Yosuke opened his eyes, immediately recognizing it was the day that they would part. Yosuke ran his finger down Yu’s bare chest with a sad look. “Don’t forget your promise to me,” he whispered, “Okay, Partner?”

Yu grasped his hand and kissed the palm and every knuckle. “I will return. I promise.”

They dressed quickly, and Yosuke walked with Yu until they reached the fence that outlined the Junes land. They kissed once, twice, and then Yu had to pull himself away. He lifted his hand to wave goodbye for now when someone shouted, “Wait!”

Both Yosuke and Yu turned to see Teddie rushing toward them. Teddie was dressed in his best traveling clothes. He was wearing a pair of blue pants, a white, soft shirt, and work boots. He was carrying a bag on his back and had one of Yosuke’s old hats on his head. “I’m coming with you, Sensei!” Teddie declared, hopping over the fence before Yosuke could stop him.

“Teddie,” Yu cooed, bending down to pat the boy atop his head. “Where I am going is no place for you. You should stay here with Yosuke. Keep him company while I’m gone.”

Teddie shook his head, blue eyes fiercer than Yosuke had ever seen them. “No! I’m going with you. This is my chance to see what lies outside of Yasoinaba. Besides, if I go with you, that definitely means you have to come back. I won’t take no for an answer, Sensei.”

Yosuke was at a loss. Teddie had always dreamed of leaving Yasoinaba. He was right; Yu’s departure would probably be his only chance. As much as Yosuke wanted Teddie to stay with him and as much as he’d worry, Yu was the second-best person to trust him with. He knew Yu would never let any harm come to his brother’s head. Yu loved Teddie as much as he did.

“Take him with you, Partner,” Yosuke finally said.

Yu turned his head quickly, mouth dropping open. “Yosuke, what?”

“He’s right,” Yosuke affirmed, taking a moment to meet his brother’s determined expression. “He’s always wanted to travel. It’s okay. I believe in both of you. While you’re gone, I’ll make sure that Junes is taken care of and better than when you left.” He winked at Yu. “And Ted’s right. This way, you have to return.”

Teddie ran over and hugged Yosuke. “Thank you! I promise I won’t let you down, Yosuke!”

Yosuke hugged him back, almost refusing to release him. After another round of farewells and goodbye kisses, Yosuke watched their forms until he could not see them anymore. He quietly walked back to the house, let himself cry for a few hours, and then got to work. He’d meant what he said, after all. He was going to make sure the Junes Farm was a place both of his loved ones wanted to come back to.

With his loneliness fueling his efforts, Yosuke noticed improvements. The villagers slowly returned to Junes, and he and Rise struck a deal that anyone who bought at either of their shops would get a discount at the other’s. It was working rather well. Both of their shops were beginning to flourish. It felt like a dream. Yosuke kept his parents informed, ensuring that he stopped by their stones every few days to tell them how things were going.

Rise kept him sane and focused, and he couldn’t have been more grateful for her friendship. She had been stopping by more often to keep him company while Yu and Teddie were away. She and Yosuke liked to spend their evenings together on his porch to go over numbers and enjoy each other’s company. It was what they were doing now. Rise was curled into his mother’s rocking chair, and Yosuke had made himself comfortable on the steps. 

Rise lifted her glass of lemonade with a delighted squeal. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this well! Let’s make a toast!” she suggested with one of her trademark smiles. In another life, Yosuke was convinced she could have been someone famous or royal. She held herself with such a regal air. He wished he had even an ounce of her charm. “To Yu and Teddie’s safe return, our businesses, and your future marriage.”

Yosuke returned her smile with a grin. “That’s perfect.”

They clinked their glasses together, and as soon as Yosuke had brought the glass to his lips, he spotted the mail carrier coming up the road. He hadn’t been expecting anything, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Perhaps Yu had written him a letter. Just the thought lit a fire in his stomach. He missed Yu so much.

“Yosuke Hanamura?” the carrier asked, a letter in hand.

Yosuke jumped to his feet. “That’s me.”

The letter was swiftly handed to him, and the carrier departed without another word. Yosuke examined the envelope for a moment. It was addressed to him, and it appeared the sender was the company Yu and Teddie had gone to work for. He tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside, reading aloud before he could stop himself.

“Mr. Hanamura, we regret to inform you that there has been an attack on the vessel that…” His voice failed him. Even though he was no longer reciting the words, his eyes were still reading them. The Dread Pirate Izanagi had attacked Yu and Teddie’s ship, and help had come too late. By the time the vessel was found, it was half sunk without any survivors on board. Yosuke didn’t feel himself fall. He didn’t even feel Rise’s arms coming around to hold him as he loudly wailed.

Even if Yu and Teddie had not been on the ship, that would be mean they were captured, and the Dread Pirate Izanagi never left anyone alive. His beloved and his brother were most certainly dead. Yosuke was alone in the world. As Rise clung to him, crying beside him, Yosuke swore to himself he would never love again.


	5. Becoming a Consort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! For those of you who live in the U.S., Happy Labor Day. Here's another chapter. For those of you who do not, here's another chapter just cause! I just finished the first draft of the whole thing so I didn't see the harm in posting this a little early. The next chapter will be put up as usual, though. 
> 
> For this chapter, please note the tag of dubious consent. There is also a limited discussion of sexual assault/rape in this chapter. However, there are no explicit details.

Three years passed, and Yosuke’s heart grew to be hard as stone. It wasn’t obvious in his interactions with others. Yosuke continued to be as friendly and as warm as he always was, cracking jokes with customers and even inquiring about his regulars’ families. The village loved Yosuke, but Yosuke was numb inside, and Rise was the only one who ever saw it.

Rise decided to move in with Yosuke after he’d received the news of Yu and Teddie’s deaths. She slept in his parent’s room while he had returned to the room he and Teddie had shared. Rise kept him company on his most painful nights. She patiently held him while he cried and listened to him whenever he wanted to reminisce about Yu and Teddie. She even helped him set up two more headstones to rest alongside his parents in the memorial Yu had made them. Yosuke was indebted to her, but she never held it over him. She seemed to be glad they at least had each other, and that was a sentiment Yosuke could agree with despite his emptiness. That was why they ultimately combined their shops under one roof.

Yosuke shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked up the street of the shopping district. It was oddly deserted despite how formally decorated everything around him was. It almost looked like the village had been expecting an important visitor. Flower wreaths were hanging on each shop door, streams of ribbon and silk were connected to the lampposts, and the ground was covered in petals and wrapped pieces of candy.

Yosuke paused to study the ground, noting that there were more hoof prints than usual. He wondered if he had missed a memo. As he rounded the corner, he spotted an armored entourage mounted on horses outside the door of he and Rise’s shop.

The door to their shop burst open, and he heard Rise scream. Yosuke ran, eyes straining to take in every detail of the scene before him. A man was dragging Rise out of the doorway, hands tightly wrapped around her waist as she kicked and cried for help. Yosuke saw red.

“Hey!” he hollered, throwing himself in between them and knocking Rise free. She scrambled to her feet and scurried behind him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Yosuke hissed, turning to face her well-dressed assailant.

The man in question smirked as Yosuke paled, recognition striking him like a fist to his face. He had just yelled at the King of Inaba, King Adachi. The taller man laughed, leaning down to flick Yosuke’s forehead. Yosuke wondered how he missed the golden, jewel-encrusted crown atop Adachi’s head. He was dressed in a red suit with flowing sleeves, a belt was strapped across his waist that held his sword, and his legs were covered in a black pair of pants and a tall, riding boots. He looked every bit regal and sophisticated despite the sinister look in his brown eyes.

“Are you this woman’s keeper?” Adachi questioned, nose up-turned as he cackled. “I should think it was obvious what my intentions were.”

Rise whimpered behind him, and Yosuke knew he could not back down. King or not, he was not about to let his only friend be violated by this man. “I am not her keeper. Ms. Kujikawa does not need one. I am her friend. It is clear to me that she does not want to go with you. You could have your pick of anyone, why not choose someone more interested?” he rebutted carefully, hoping that his disdain was not noticeable. It would not help Rise if Adachi freed his head from his shoulders.

Adachi eyed him, gaze level and contemplative. “And who are you that would talk back to a king?”

“My name is Yosuke Hanamura, and I own this shop alongside her.”

“I see,” Adachi concluded, tapping his shaved chin. He tossed back some of his brown locks and then met Yosuke’s eyes again. Yosuke could only describe the look as crazed. “You forget your place, commoner. I can have whatever I wish, and I wish to have her.” Adachi reached out and grasped Yosuke’s chin with his gloved hand. “Unless you have a more suitable substitute, I will be taking her with me, and you’d do better to not get in my way a second time.”

Yosuke panicked. He couldn’t let it happen again. He couldn’t let another person he loved be stolen from him. Before he even realized what he was saying, he declared, “Take me instead!”

“What? Yosuke, no!” Rise shouted from behind him.

Adachi, however, did not look offended. In fact, his brown eyes began to gleam with something else. Something that made Yosuke shiver as the gloved hand traced his jawline and caressed down his neck. “Hmm. I accept your proposition, Mr. Hanamura. I shall take you with me instead.”

“Promise me you won’t come back for her later,” Yosuke demanded, “If you do that, I swear to serve you for the rest of my days.”

Adachi laughed, and the sound was anything but merry. He grabbed a handful of Yosuke’s hair and yanked down so that Yosuke was forced to look into his eyes. “You are quite the saucy thing, aren’t you?” he jeered. Yosuke refused to back down, even as Adachi’s grip tightened, and he could feel tears beginning to sting his eyes. “Very well,” Adachi finally agreed, releasing Yosuke’s hair and wrapping an arm around his waist. “You shall be mine for the rest of your days, and I will never bother this maid again.”

“Yosuke, please. Don’t do this!” Rise cried, reaching for him though she dared not move from her spot.

Yosuke turned to her and smiled. “Don’t worry about me, Rise. I’ll be fine.”

Those were the last words he said to her. He was scooped up onto the king’s horse and whisked away from the village he’d called home since the day he was born. Yosuke’s heart was so frozen inside that he didn’t even bat an eyelash as he was taken further and further away from everything he once knew and loved.

~

As soon as they arrived at Inaba Castle, Yosuke was shoved into a dimly lit room by one of Adachi’s men. He stumbled but caught his balance just as the door was locked behind him. Not that it mattered. Yosuke had sworn his life to King Adachi, and he was not the type of man that went back on his promises.

He examined the room. There was a large bed in the center covered in maroon sheets, a desk facing the large, glass window with a chair and a lamp. There was another door that Yosuke presumed led to a washroom, and a wardrobe close to that door. He wondered if this was going to be his bedroom. It seemed rather lavish for a servant.

Yosuke took a seat in the desk chair and waited. He was sure someone would eventually come to him and explain what kind of work he would be doing. His body could handle hard labor, he was a decent chef, and he was good with numbers. There was nothing he anticipated being too difficult.

He waited for hours, eventually watching the sunset through the window. The door swung open when the moon was high in the sky. Yosuke turned to see none other than King Adachi himself. Yosuke was admittedly surprised to see him. He figured the man had more important things to do than personally orient his newest servant.

“Ah, I see you waited for me. It appears you do know obedience after all,” Adachi commended, closing and locking the door behind him. Yosuke tensed as Adachi strolled over to him.

He was not wearing the finery he had been in before. In fact, Adachi was hardly wearing anything at all. His white nightdress was so thin it left nothing to the imagination. Adachi’s finger shoved underneath Yosuke’s chin and lifted his face.

Adachi’s brown eyes were filled with lust, and it was at that moment Yosuke realized what the king had interpreted his offer as. Yosuke was not given a moment to think further as Adachi seized his lips. Yosuke’s entire body recoiled at the touch. He wanted to push Adachi away and run from the room, but he remembered Rise, and he knew he could not leave. He had sworn he would belong to the king for the rest of his days. He could not say no.

Yosuke let Adachi pull him to his feet, mid-kiss, and guide him over to the bed. Adachi pushed him down, climbed over him and–

_“They spent the night together,” Yosuke concluded, sweating and terribly uncomfortable. It had somehow slipped his mind that this would not be appropriate for Akira to hear. The kid was only 11. He wasn’t even sure Akira knew what sex was, let alone language around consent, rape, or sexual assault. Admittedly, it was not a conversation he was prepared to have without Yu present._

_Akira’s gray eyes were filled with conflict as he continued to pet Morgana. “Did Yosuke really want to spend the night with King Adachi?” he asked meekly. He refused to meet Yosuke’s eyes, and that only made Yosuke more anxious. “I thought he loved Yu.”_

_Rather than try and gauge how much Akira understood what Yosuke had meant by ‘spent the night’, he took another approach to answer Akira’s questions. “It was less of a want and more of a feeling of duty,” Yosuke explained, “He did love Yu, but he also knew Yu was dead. So, even though he didn’t want to, Yosuke did things he didn’t want to do because he felt so bad he couldn’t care enough about himself to stop. Does that make sense?”_

_Akira nodded slowly, hand stopping on the top of Morgana’s head. “I understand. Yosuke must have been very sad.”_

_Yosuke nodded. “He was.”_

_A moment of silence passed between them before Akira’s demanding tone returned. “I’m waiting.”_

_Yosuke chuckled. At least Akira seemed invested in the story._

Yosuke lived with King Adachi for many months following that day, and in that time, often spent the night with him. It happened so often that their intimacy hardly fazed Yosuke. Through the summer and the winter, Yosuke submitted himself to Adachi’s wishes, heart freezing more with every kiss and caress. King Adachi eventually decided that he liked Yosuke enough that he wanted him by his side forever. Their wedding date was set for the end of the spring, and the entire kingdom was buzzing with excitement. Yosuke, however, had only grown more despondent.

The only peace he found was in his daily ride. Adachi had gifted Yu a horse two months into their arrangement, and since then, Yosuke went for a ride every morning. His horse was named Tohru, after Adachi himself, but Yosuke simply called him Ru.

One particular morning while he was riding through the nearby forest, he came across three strangers. They looked lost, so Yosuke thought he should try and help them. He signaled to Ru to stop, and the horse skidded to a halt right in front of the trio.

There was a short, slender man with blue hair that hardly covered his ears. He wore a hat and a simple shirt with a dark blue vest and fitted pants and boots. A taller man was standing near him as though he were trying to hide. His hair was bleached, and his muscular physique was apparent even through the oversized shirt and pants he wore. The third man was much older than his companions, had thinning hair, and was hunched over slightly, though Yosuke suspected his posture and not because he was injured. They were an odd-looking bunch.

The older man smiled at him, revealing his rather large front teeth. “Excuse me, sir. Could you tell us where the nearest town is?” the man asked, waving a friendly hand toward Yosuke.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” Yosuke confessed, “There is no town for miles.”

The man grinned, eyes dark as he looked at Yosuke with a predatory gaze. “Perfect. Then no one will hear you scream.”

Before Yosuke could react, something hit him across the head, hard, and knocked him unconscious.


	6. The Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!! May all your previous questions be answered and replaced with new questions :)

Kinshiro Morooka, Naoto Shirogane, and Kanji Tatsumi were not a trio one would expect to spend time together. Morooka (he preferred to go by his last name as a matter of respect) was a man who fancied himself a saboteur. He could and would eagerly name the number of riots, scandals, and coup d’ état’s he’d caused in his lifetime. He took great pride in his schemes and intelligence, and he never let his companions forget it was his mind that had brought them all together.

Someone nameless, but most undoubtedly important judging by their regal tone, had hired him to mastermind a war between Inaba and Okina. Though Morooka did not doubt he could handle the job alone (I mean, who _hadn’t_ heard of his nefarious reputation), his employer had insisted he hire assistance. Hence his association with Shirogane and Tatsumi.

Naoto Shirogane was known far and wide for his skill with the sword. Well, at least he _had_ been. In recent years, Naoto had fallen to the vice of drinking to deal with his past. Morooka had not cared about that past one bit when he’d found Naoto passed out in an alleyway in Okina. He’d struck gold, and he was not going to let it get away from him. Once Naoto had sobered up, he had agreed to the employment offer, seemingly happy to have an income. Morooka had never bothered to ask. Why should he care how his minions _felt_?

Kanji Tatsumi was a freak of nature. He was tall, imposing, and so long as he didn’t open his mouth about his hobbies, his image was a fearsome one. Morooka had come upon him in a small village near the border of Yasoinaba. He was the son of a poor widow who owned a seamstress shop. When told of the pay, Kanji had volunteered his body immediately, declaring he would do anything for his Ma.

This was how the three ended up abducting Yosuke in plain daylight in the middle of a forest. Kanji had Yosuke slumped over his shoulder with Naoto standing watch as Morooka fiddled with the unconscious man’s robes. Kanji flinched as he heard a loud, tearing sound. Morooka had torn a chunk from Yosuke’s orange tunic. The man then attached it to the horse and struck the creature so it would run away.

“What did you do that for?” Kanji scolded, shifting how he held Yosuke so he could inspect the damage done to his clothing. He thought he might be able to repair the damage with fabric from the man’s matching pants, but Kanji knew Morooka would not allow that.

Morooka laughed in his typical haughty way with his hands behind his back. “I combined the torn piece of fabric from the young consort with that of an Okina soldier. That horse will return to Inaba’s castle, and the King will burst into action and declare war. It’s brilliant!” He flipped the part of his hair that wasn’t thinning out of his face and smirked. Kanji bit back his grimace as seeing every tooth in Morooka’s mouth exposed.

Kanji’s frown deepened as he glanced at the body on his shoulder. “Uh. I guess.”

“You seem uncomfortable, Kanji,” Naoto pointed out. Nothing ever seemed to get past his observation.

Kanji rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Well, I was just thinkin’–”

“I’m not paying you to think!” Morooka suddenly shouted. Both Kanji and Naoto jumped at the sudden shrill sound. “You’re the brawn, so just focus on your muscles, Tatsumi. And you, Shirogane, don’t distract him from his job.”

Kanji and Naoto eyed each other behind Morooka’s back. It was slight, but Naoto smiled, and Kanji couldn’t stop the blush that spread across his face as a result. It seemed Morooka was a sharp one indeed. Kanji was most definitely distracted by Naoto in a way he could have never predicted. It had been that way since the moment Kanji and Naoto met.

Morooka had led Kanji to the hideout after he had agreed to take the job. As it turned out, the “hideout” was merely a room in an inn. Morooka opened the door, and Kanji’s eyes fell on Naoto’s form. He had been cleaning his sword, practically worshiping its blade with every wipe. Kanji had already been impressed by Naoto’s dedication, but his voice had further charmed Kanji when he introduced himself. Kanji had never cared much for romance. After all, he never thought it would happen for him considering how most people saw him as beastly or frightening. Naoto had never treated him that way, though. 

Kanji was relieved when they reached their small ship. This was Kanji’s first experience participating in crime, to say it unnerved him was an understatement. Morooka climbed abroad immediately and dropped down in his seat as Naoto and Kanji worked on undocking and loading their precious cargo. Kanji gently set Yosuke atop a crate, taking the time to ensure his neck was supported by the ship’s side. This only made Morooka shout at him more about how he needed to be the fearsome beast he hired, not a gentle caretaker. It made Kanji frown. He had spent a lifetime being misunderstood by others. While he had taken this job willingly, he did not enjoy being stereotyped again.

“That Morooka can _fuss_ ,” Naoto commented absently. Kanji flustered at how close he had managed to get without him noticing. Naoto met his slightly bewildered look with a wink that further flustered Kanji and made him smile. This was a game the two played to pass the time, and Naoto had just started another round.

“I think he likes to scream at _us_ ,” Kanji replied, hoping his tone sounded steady, unlike his heart’s rapid-fire beating.

Naoto chuckled at his response, a small smile upturning his peach lips. “He probably means no _harm_ ,” he offered, blue eyes expectant.

Kanji dared lean closer and whisper behind his hand. “He’s really short on _charm_.”

They both giggled, earning another shrill cry from Morooka. “Enough of that!” He shook a fist at both of them. “Get to work! We need to set sail before Inaba sends its knights after us.”

Naoto departed Kanji’s side wordlessly, but that playful look was still in his eyes as he maneuvered the helm. “You have a great gift for rhyme, Kanji.”

Kanji smiled, turning away from Naoto’s face so he couldn’t see his blush. “Yeah. Uh. Some of the _time_.”

He heard Naoto snort, and that was rewarding enough. Morooka shot him a warning look, and Kanji pretended he was monitoring the consort.

Naoto called from behind him again. “Kanji, are there rocks ahead?”

He barely contained his laughter. “If there are, we’ll be _dead_!”

Morooka stomped his foot, face flushed red with his lips pulled into a thin line. “No more rhymes now. I mean it!”

Kanji knew he should have stopped. He _knew_ it. Still, he added, “Anybody want a peanut?”

Naoto howled, unable to stop himself from bending over and holding the wheel for support. Morooka cried out in anger and rose his hand to smack Kanji’s arm. It didn’t hurt at all, but Kanji was still miffed Morooka had laid a hand on him. As soon as this job was done, he would happily cut ties with the older man. He glanced back at Naoto, who had managed to compose himself again, though his cheeks were still rosy. Goodness, Naoto looked gorgeous. Kanji wondered if he would have to cut ties with him too. The thought of doing so made him frown.

~

Yosuke awoke to the darkness of night. He blinked away the blurriness in his vision and was surprised to find himself on a boat. The three strangers from earlier were watching him with curious eyes. Just as he thought to ask what the hell was going on, the older man cackled at him.

“I trust you slept well, Young Consort,” he gloated, “You are now our prisoner. I am the Great Morooka, and these are my henchmen, Kanji and Naoto.” Yosuke did not miss how irritated the “Great Morooka’s” companions looked at their simple introductions.

Yosuke opened his mouth to ask what their intentions were, but Morooka supplied him with the information without his asking. In fact, by the time Morooka had finished his pompous explanation of how Yosuke’s abduction was meant to start a war, he was ready to fall asleep again. The older, buck-toothed man seemed to catch onto this. He marched over to where Yosuke was seated with a scowl as twisted as Adachi’s whenever Yosuke had displeased him.

Whatever Morooka was going to say was cut off by Naoto’s sudden question. “Are you certain no one knows what we are doing?”

Morooka groaned inwardly. “Of course, _I am_! No one in Inaba knows what we’ve done, and no one in Okina could have any idea of our plot.”

Naoto hummed thoughtfully. Eyes focused over his shoulder. “It just seems like someone is following us.”

Morooka waved him off and focused his fierce eyes back on Yosuke. Yosuke didn’t back down. He squared his shoulders and shot an equally intense glare. “King Adachi will come for me, and when he does, all of you will be hanged for your crimes,” he spat. As much as he loathed that Adachi would have to save him, he knew his king would. If there had been anything he learned about Adachi in their time together, it was that the man did not like when others stole what was his. It had been made clear to Yosuke on countless occasions that he belonged to Adachi.

The warning did not receive the reaction Yosuke wanted. Morooka crossed his arms and managed to look haughtier as he stared down into Yosuke’s brown eyes. “You’re a fool to be concerned about anyone else’s neck right now, Consort.”

Yosuke felt his anger flare. Sure, he was the king’s consort now, but he _hated_ being called such. He had half a mind to let Morooka and his goonies know, but their conversation was interrupted yet again.

“I think someone is following us,” Naoto commented. “There are sails behind us.”

“It’s probably a late-night fisherman!” Morooka cried, obviously exasperated. Still, both he and Kanji turned to look at what Naoto had pointed out. Yosuke seized that opportunity to flee. As soon as all three heads were looking away from him, he jumped overboard and swam as fast as possible.

His captors heard the splash and immediately did what they could to chase after him. It surprised Yosuke that no one had jumped in after him, but then he heard the shrieking. It was eerie, loud, and terrifying. Yosuke paused to tread water and look around him. He could feel something moving near him, almost closing in on him.

“Hear that, Consort? Those are the shrieking eels, and _that_ is the sound they make before they feast on a fresh kill,” Morooka declared with a laugh. Another shriek sounded in the air. Yosuke could make out a fin above the water nearby him slithering his way. “Come back to the boat, and I assure you no harm will come to you. I doubt the eels will extend such generosity to you.”

Going back to the boat was not an option. Yosuke had to press forward regardless of how terrified he was that the shrieking was growing louder. He turned his head in time to see a fin pop out of the water and grow into a long eel with the sharpest teeth he had ever seen. It opened its mouth and cried loud, charging toward Yosuke. He tried to get away, but the eel was faster. Its teeth were too close. He was surely–

_Yosuke paused, taking a moment to look over Akira. He was curled into a ball underneath his blanket, looking smaller than when he first became sick. Poor Morgana had been pulled underneath the covers, but Akira was in such a trance he did not even hear the cat’s howls for freedom._

_“He doesn’t get eaten by the eels at this time,” Yosuke stated carefully._

_At first, Akira did not seem to hear him. He watched as realization slowly lit his son’s gray irises. “What?” he blurted out._

_He smiled softly. “I’m explaining because you looked nervous.”_

_Akira, difficult as ever, frowned and turned his head. Despite his obstinance, Yosuke could see the tell-tale signs of a blush on his face. “I wasn’t nervous. I was just concerned. That’s different.”_

_“All right,” Yosuke relented with a toss of his hands. “I’ll continue then.”_

Before the eel could sink its teeth into Yosuke’s tender flesh, Kanji slammed his fist atop its head. Yosuke felt a strong pair of arms haul him from the water and onto the boat’s hard floor. He kicked away from Kanji, who, to his surprise, looked genuinely concerned about his condition. Yosuke pushed himself against a wall just as Morooka seized his arms and tied a rope around his wrists.

That was where he remained for the rest of the night. Morooka eventually fell asleep, but Yosuke remained awake with Kanji and Naoto. As soon as Morooka had begun to snore, the two began to speak softly with one another. Yosuke listened carefully, hoping to glean some information from them but he was quickly disappointed. Naoto and Kanji seemed content to simply entertain each other with riddles and stories from their childhoods. Some of the jokes and stories were actually quite funny, but Yosuke did not laugh. Even if they had met under different circumstances, he would not have laughed. Yosuke had not genuinely laughed since before he received the news that Yu and Teddie were dead.

Yosuke was incapable of feeling pleasure from anything. As much as he enjoyed his rides on Ru, he would not describe the solace he received from them as pleasure. Pleasure was what he felt with his family and Yu. He could still picture the way the setting sun lit up Yu’s eyes or the goofy smile Teddie used to give him when he was up to no good. He spent the rest of the time until sunrise revisiting the dear memories that did not evoke a single prick of feeling inside him.

With the light of the sun came another alarming comment from Naoto. “It appears someone is gaining on us.”

Morooka grumbled curses under his breath as he moved to get a look. Out of pure curiosity, Yosuke decided to look as well. Surely enough, he saw bright, white sails on the horizon. The boat downwind did seem relatively close to be a mere fisherman. Naoto seemed to agree. Morooka, on the other hand, loudly criticized his eye and told him he hadn’t been hired to scout the seas. Yosuke rolled his eyes.

Time passed quietly. Kanji stood stiff with his arms crossed. Morooka ate his breakfast and did not offer to share any of his food. Naoto snuck glances over his shoulder. Yosuke kept his eyes on the sails that drifted ever closer.

“We’ll be at the Cliffs of Insanity soon,” Morooka announced, “I hope you’re ready to do what I paid you for, Tatsumi.”

“I am certain we are being followed,” Naoto responded. To Yosuke’s surprise, he sounded more curious than off-put by the development. “I wonder if they are using the same wind as us…”

Morooka stomped over to the helm and shoved Naoto out of the way. Naoto stumbled but managed to catch himself before he fell. “We simply need to move faster then. Do what I hired you for, you goons! We’ll lose him at the cliffs!”

Yosuke simply watched the chaos erupt around him. He held his head in his bound hands, bored and underwhelmed by their shoddy abduction. He presumed whoever was on the ship following them was either Adachi or someone he had sent in his stead. King Adachi was known throughout the kingdom for being the best hunter, so it was only a matter of time. He expected to be back in the castle and in Adachi’s demanding arms by the end of the day.

Soon enough, the boat was docked, and Yosuke was bound to Kanji’s body. Yosuke looked down as Kanji began to climb using a rope as support, carrying all three of them on his back. He could make out the form of a man dressed in black on the boat searching for a harbor. He couldn’t truly get a good look, but he could tell that it was not Adachi or one of his knights. The man was not wearing the correct attire or insignia. Even so, something about the man felt familiar. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Yosuke wished he could have examined the mysterious man more, but the higher they ascended, the harder it was for him to look down without getting queasy. Kanji climbed quickly despite Morooka’s shouts that he needed to be faster. Yosuke’s body jostled with every movement of the man’s powerful legs and arms and every breeze that swept past them. By the time they reached the top, Yosuke was near tears.

He clung to the ground as soon as he was detached from Kanji. Feeling the soil between his fingers had always been grounding for him. A lifetime of farming had done that to him. He listened carefully to the back and forth between Naoto and Morooka as he breathed in the earth. 

The Man in Black had been climbing their rope, so they had cut it, but he had survived by clinging to the rocks using his own strength. He was apparently still coming after them. Yosuke thought it was admirable. His persistence reminded him of Yu. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he shut down again.

Kanji hoisted him onto his shoulder and carried him away. Yosuke did not even have the energy to protest. He closed his eyes and let the tension in his body loosen. After all, he did not honestly care about what happened to him anymore. Should he die at their hands, Adachi’s, or his own, it did not matter. Nothing mattered without Yu.


	7. Naoto Shirogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! This chapter was both fun and challenging to write. I'm sure why will become apparent as you read. Don't want to give anything away :) I hope you enjoy it! Sorry we don't get to hear from Akira this chapter :( he'll be back soon.

Naoto was instructed to stay behind and kill the man that had followed them. Morooka had walked away without a parting word, but Kanji had lingered a moment. Naoto had assured him with a nod that he would be fine. Now, he wished Kanji could have stayed. The waiting was driving him mad.

Naoto sighed as he paced across the landing. As much as he was loath to murder a man he did not know, he did not have a choice. Morooka was Naoto’s employer, and despite his personal feelings toward the older man, he had to do as he was told.

Truthfully, Naoto had never been cut out for the henchman lifestyle. The Shiroganes were a proud family of swordsmen and smiths who valued chivalry, justice, and reason above all else. Naoto hardly considered himself as noble as those who had come before him. After all, he had devoted his life to revenge while his predecessors had served the people dutifully. Nothing in the world could change Naoto’s fate now, not until the cretin who had slain his grandfather in cold blood had tasted his blade. He could not move on until he looked that evil man in the eyes and took his life as cruelly as he had taken his grandfather’s.

Just the thought made Naoto burn with anger. Even after all these years, he could perfectly picture the lifeless look of his grandfather’s corpse. His vacant eyes. The blood pooling underneath him. Naoto muttered curses under his breath as he continued to wait for his victim. He dared look over the edge. The Man in Black was still climbing, albeit slowly. Naoto took in a deep breath and did his best to calm down.

_“There is time still. I will deal with the poor fool swiftly and return to Morooka and Kanji. Once Morooka completes this task, I will ask him to locate the two-faced man who killed my grandfather. Despite his haughtiness, he does appear to be well connected. Surely, he can point me in the right direction.”_

Naoto’s internal monologue hardly soothed his eagerness. Couldn’t the man climb faster? He supposed his task was an arduous one, but surely there was something that could speed along the process. Naoto’s eyes fell on the remainder of the rope next to his feet.

“Ah. This will do.” Naoto walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down again. The Man in Black had made little progress from when he had last checked. “Hello there,” he called down.

The sudden greeting nearly made the man slip and fall to his death. He strained his neck to look up. The Man in Black had the presence of someone who possessed power even as he clung to the side of a cliff. The man’s silver eyes stood out against the black mask covering his face. They practically cut through Naoto.

To Naoto’s surprise, the Man in Black’s response was polite. “Hello. I’m afraid I do not have the strength to talk and climb, so if you wouldn’t mind…”

Naoto smiled wryly. “It does look like quite a difficult climb. My associate and I were very impressed with your prowess,” he complimented. The man paused to flash Naoto a suspicious look. Naoto supposed he would feel similarly if the situation were reversed. “I have some rope here. I could toss it down to you,” Naoto offered impassively.

The man chuckled as though it pained him. “Seems like a fool’s bargain.”

“Hmm. I must agree. If I were in your position, I would not accept the help either. I am only waiting here to kill you after all,” Naoto confessed with a troubled expression. He crossed his arms across his chest as he watched the man’s struggle. “Is there anything I could say that would make you trust my intentions?

“Nothing I can think of,” he grunted. 

Naoto refused to accept that answer. There had to be something – Naoto knew what to say. “I swear on the soul of my grandfather that you will reach the top,” Naoto vowed fiercely.

The Man in Black glanced up, and Naoto met his gaze. He did not look away until the man finally relented. “All right. Throw me the rope.”

Naoto did as promised and even helped him up the remaining steps of the cliff. The man took in a deep breath and reached for his sword as soon as he had staggered far enough on solid land to think straight. Naoto was quick to lift his hands and shake his head.

“Please. Take a moment to rest,” Naoto ordered more than offered. He took a seat on one of the larger pieces of rubble to model his instructions.

The man mirrored his actions without further argument. He slumped down and flexed his hands, no doubt attempting to correct his blood flow. Naoto suspected the climb must have taken a toll on his body. Naoto watched the man closely as he studied their surroundings. They were in the ruins of an abandoned cathedral. Its roof no longer existed, but the walls and some of the furniture still surrounded them. Naoto was confident he once knew the place’s name, but it had been years since he studied something for fun. 

“My name is Naoto Shirogane,” Naoto announced from his seat across from the Man in Black. “I come from a long line of swordsmen and smiths.”

“I am afraid I have not heard of your family,” the man confessed with a small smile. He wore a black silk shirt with a neck that dipped down his chest and was tucked into his fitted black pants. His hair matched his eye color, which Naoto found odd. He appeared too young to have such a hair color. Naoto could not help but wonder if there were a more nefarious reason for his appearance. After all, the man clearly possessed abilities that could be considered superhuman. Not every man could scale a rocky cliff and live to tell the tale. Perhaps there was time to ask more questions before Naoto ended his life. 

Naoto smiled, though it lacked genuine warmth. He adjusted the hat atop his head so he could view the man more clearly. “I suppose we are now less reputable. If I may ask, are you known for having two faces?”

The man paused, and Naoto narrowed his eyes. A pause could mean guilt or knowledge. If this man was not who Naoto sought, he could still be associated with him. “Ah, no. I cannot say that I am. I know I am wearing a mask, but what you see is what you get with me.”

Naoto let his suspicions ease. The villain he sought was not as straightforward. Still, he asked, “Do you happen to have a moon pin?” The Man in Black shook his head. “Are you interested in the occult?” Once again, the response was a head shake. Naoto could see the tell-tale signs of intrigue developing in the man’s eyes. Naoto supposed it could not hurt to explain his quest to a man who would soon be dead. “Very well, then. Allow me to explain myself. I am looking for someone.”

Naoto stood and pulled his sword from its sheath. He presented it to the Man in Black with open hands. The man appeared drawn to the shining blade and well-polished hilt. Naoto did not fight the pride that swelled in his stomach. “My grandfather crafted this sword and its brother for an Inaban noble. It was the greatest sword my grandfather ever made, and when the noble returned for it, he refused to pay the price my grandfather asked. Instead, he slew my grandfather before my own eyes and took the sword for his own.”

The Man in Black frowned but said nothing as Naoto continued his tale. “I loved my grandfather. He was the only family I had left, so naturally, I challenged his murderer to a duel. The noble refused to fight me for reasons I’d prefer not to disclose, but he left me with these scars.” Naoto ran his fingers along the thin scars that marred each side of his face. The memories were rich in his mind. He could still see the evil in the noble’s stance, and his amusement as he laughed at Naoto’s challenge. If only Naoto could remember his exact appearance. Perhaps he could have found him already. Naoto sheathed his sword and clenched his fists, reliving the humiliation and shame of that moment. If only he had been born a– Naoto shook his head. It was too dangerous for him to become lost in his thoughts now. The flask in his pocket was already too heavy. He did not need the craving for his numbness to return.

He cleared his throat and finished his story, “From that moment, I swore I would avenge him, so I dedicated my life to the study of swordsmanship.”

“So...what you know of the noble is known for having two faces, his interest in the occult, carries a stolen sword identical to yours, and wears a moon pin?” the Man in Black clarified. Naoto nodded. “If I ever meet him, I will be sure to let him know you are looking for him.”

Naoto laughed at this. He had not expected such manners from someone dressed as a pirate. “I appreciate your thoughtfulness in the matter.”

The Man in Black stood and rolled his shoulders. Naoto watched as he placed his hand on his sword, signaling that he was ready.

Naoto hesitated. “Are you certain?” The man merely nodded. Naoto sighed and drew his sword again. “You seem like a decent fellow. I hate to kill you.”

“You seem like a decent fellow. I hate to die,” The Man in Black returned with a small smile.

Naoto chuckled appreciating the humor in the man’s tone. He removed the hat from the top of his head and tossed it to the side. “There isn’t much money to make in revenge, I’m afraid. I have my reasons for agreeing to work with Morooka, but you should know I take no pleasure in this. I am sure a man such as yourself can understand.”

As expected, the Man in Black nodded. He appeared to be a man of few words. Naoto appreciated this as well. He had tired of hearing Morooka’s lengthy, logically problematic speeches. In another life, he and this man might have been friends. Oh well. They lowered into their fighting stances. Naoto held proper posture, one foot forward and one behind, sword pointed and ready. The Man in Black was more relaxed; he held his sword with a pirate’s stance, blade pointed downward as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Naoto moved suddenly without hesitation. It delighted him how caught off guard the man was by his power and finesse. What pleased him more was the Man in Black’s returned strike. Naoto did not deny himself the smile that spread across his lips. He knew he would enjoy their battle, and judging from the narrowed gaze on his opponent’s face, the feeling was shared.

Naoto attempted to land many strikes, which the man blocked each with ease. They were evenly matched as their blades clashed like true swordsmen. The Man in Black parried, the gleam in his eyes growing into mania as Naoto pressed his blade down with a look that hardly betrayed the exertion that went into the movement. The Man in Black stepped back, running back up the remains of a damaged staircase. Naoto pursued him with ease.

“You are quite talented,” Naoto praised as their blades met again, “I must say. You may get the better of me.”

Just as Naoto uttered the words, the man lunged. He cornered Naoto and pushed him against the unstable wall of the ruined cathedral near the cliff’s edge. Even though Naoto appeared to be losing, he smiled as he struggled against the man’s strength. _May_ was the keyword the man had clearly missed. Naoto pushed against the man and freed himself. He maneuvered away from the edge and eyed his opponent like a predator toying with his prey.

“What is it?” the Man in Black dared ask.

Naoto’s eyes shined with excitement as he answered, “I am not left-handed.” The Man in Black watched with an open mouth as Naoto tossed his blade into the air and switched hands with a flourish. Rather than falling to intimidation, the Man in Black could hardly contain his laughter as Naoto charged him with renewed energy.

This time, Naoto asked, “What is so funny?”

The Man in Black managed to compose himself enough to dodge Naoto’s blade. Naoto tried to ignore the frustration bubbling within him.

“I have to tell you. I am not left-handed either,” the man confessed. Naoto growled but allowed him to switch hands. How dare this man toy with him? Truthfully, part of him was impressed.

This time their exchange was even more powerful and heated. Naoto could feel the beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face as they danced across the small space. It had been a long time since Naoto had felt so invigorated. However, the fun needed to come to an end. Naoto had better things to do than swordfight with this mysterious man. Before he could do anything else, the Man in Black struck swiftly and knocked Naoto’s sword from his hands. Naoto watched in disbelief as the Sukuna flew through the air and landed blade first in the dirt nearby.

The Man in Black smirked as Naoto dared to glance back where his blade had fallen. He glared at his opponent before he jumped off the short ledge they were on and down to where his sword waited. The Man in Black followed with gusto, landing, and bowing slightly. His look was smug as he took in the way Naoto was panting for breath.

“You are truly a worthy opponent. Tell me. Who are you?” Naoto demanded. 

The Man in Black shrugged, twirling his blade. “No one of consequence.”

Naoto rolled his eyes. “Spare me the modesty. I must know.”

The man lunged again. Naoto barely stopped him from piercing through his defense. His body was hot with anger as he pushed the man away from him. “Get used to disappointment,” the Man in Black laughed. Naoto was seething.

Again, they clashed. No matter what technique Naoto used, he could not disarm or gain the advantage. In fact, the Man in Black seemed more energized now than when they first started. Naoto was admittedly doing all he could to keep up. His breath was coming in shallower, and his arms were stinging from exertion. 

“Are you holding back?” the Man in Black questioned. He appeared genuinely intrigued, but Naoto did not care. He took the question as an insult. It brought him back to that moment – the day of his grandfather’s murder. The day he was humiliated and scarred.

Naoto took a step back and hissed, “Of course, someone of your skill level would notice.”

The Man in Black dared to lower his sword. “I would prefer if we fought each other without holding anything back,” he confessed, “It feels more honorable that way.”

Naoto scoffed. What could he know of honor? How arrogant! The situation was laughable, but he decided to acquiesce. “If this is to be my last fight, then I should not hold anything back. Give me one moment,” Naoto spat. He would see what kind of man this Man in Black was.

Naoto shed his outer vest and tossed it away. He lifted the bottom of his shirt, revealing the binding around his torso. Once he knew the Man in Black saw what he had been hiding, Naoto explained. “The reason my grandfather’s murderer refused to fight me is that I am a woman.” Naoto undid the bindings on her chest as she surrendered to the rage filling her body. Humiliation and shame guided her actions as she tossed them away and let her shirt hang out of her pants. “Since that day I have concealed my sex to pursue my dream of spilling that man’s blood. Now that you know the truth, I must ensure it dies with you.”

With a wild cry, Naoto rushed the Man in Black, fighting with all the strength she could muster. She was slightly satisfied when she felt how the man slid across the ground from her power. She would show him she was just as capable. This man would die at her hand, begging to be spared. She would wait until he had declared she was his equal to let him taste her sword’s mercy. 

Naoto swung at him recklessly, holding her sword with both hands. One moment, she felt confident she would win, and the next, she was watching her sword fly from her grasp. The Man in Black pointed his sword at her neck. Their match was over. Naoto resigned herself to death. With a whispered apology to her grandfather, she lowered to her knees and lifted her hands in surrender. “Kill me quickly,” she ordered, closing her eyes and waiting for the final blow.

The final blow never came.

The Man in Black moved behind her and whispered into her ear, “I would sooner destroy a stained-glass window. You are truly a talented swordswoman, and I refuse to deprive the world of your skill. However, I cannot have you following me, so…sleep well.” He slammed his blade’s hilt against the back of her head, and Naoto embraced the darkness that awaited her. 

Her last thought was that she wished he had killed her. It would have been more merciful to kill her and set her free of the misery that came with her endless quest. Now, she would awake again feeling miserable, and let the flask in her pocket nurse her wounded pride. It seemed that was all fate had in store her. After all, men were the ones with heroic stories; women were not expected to attain greatness.


	8. A Match for Brawn & Brains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! I don't know about y'all but I have had a week. I was going to post this earlier then I realized for some reason a whole scene had disappeared! D: so I rewrote it last minute. I hope it has the same feel as the one that went missing, and I won't tell you where it was in hopes that it is not noticeable. 
> 
> When I started writing this, I never expected to write from Morooka's perspective SO that was an experience. The things we do for plot, am I right? 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Kanji had been left behind in the middle of the grassy plain littered with boulders nearly as large as trees. Morooka had told him to hide behind one of the various enormous boulders and wait for Naoto to return. The older man had then tugged the consort away and told him to be a vicious giant instead of a gentle one. Kanji had nearly lost his head then but had managed to re-gather his wits when he remembered his purpose. He _had_ to do this, which mean, unfortunately, he _had_ to be vicious.

_“You may not be in control of how people choose to view you, Kanji, but you are in control of how you behave.”_

Kanji grumbled under his breath. He couldn’t count how many times his Ma had told him that as she patched up whatever injuries he’d gotten from his fights. She hated it when he fought, even if it was for her sake instead of his own pride. When he’d left the house with Morooka, she’d waved goodbye to him with a frown. He had to make this worth her disappointment.

Perhaps it already was. Kanji leaned against a boulder that was tall and wide enough to hide him as he stared toward where the cathedral they’d left Naoto in was. Meeting Naoto was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. Once this was all over, maybe Naoto would want to stay connected. His face flushed pink at the thought.

Naoto was smarter than him in nearly every way – though, he doubted Naoto could knit as well as Kanji could – but Kanji had hope. He’d seen the smaller man’s face light up whenever they got a chance to talk. Maybe that meant he saw Kanji as more than a work associate. Kanji could be his friend, or better yet, his lover. Kanji’s blush deepened. _“What am I thinkin’ about?!”_

He sucked in a deep breath and watched the horizon for Naoto’s blue hair. His mood quickly soured as the form of the Man in Black came into view from miles away. Anger burst through him like a spear. How had this man defeated Naoto? Kanji paled. The Man in Black had defeated Naoto…What did that mean? Was Naoto…?

Kanji shook his head and gritted his teeth. Now wasn’t the time to fall apart. He needed to come up with a plan.

~

As soon as the Man in Black was near enough to hit, Kanji hurled the baby-sized rock he had found at him. He nearly missed his head and watched with satisfaction as the Man in Black whirled around with fear in his silver eyes. Kanji revealed himself then, menacingly holding a rock identical to the one he’d thrown in his hand.

“I did that on purpose, I didn’t hafta to miss,” Kanji stated with a fierce nod.

“I believe you.”

The Man in Black was smaller than him, which gave Kanji confidence, but it also made him wonder how the man could have bested Naoto. The way he clutched his sword showed that he relied on his weapon in a fight. Could it be that he was a better swordsman? Kanji didn’t want to believe it.

“She’s alive, you know.”

Kanji blinked. “Who?”

The Man in Black blinked in return. “Your associate.”

Kanji’s mind imploded. No way. No. Friggin’. Way. “W-What? Naoto’s a woman?!” He nearly dropped the rock in his hands.

The Man in Black cursed suddenly, though his tone was soft. Kanji was honestly surprised. With his poofy black sleeves, nice, leather gloves and boots, and polite smile, Kanji had not expected such language. “My apologies. I did not realize she had concealed her identity from her companions as well. She revealed the truth to me during our fight. I assure you she is alive.”

“T-Thanks for sparin’ her...” Kanji fell back against the boulder he had hidden behind. So, Naoto was a woman. He had never even suspected such. If he made it out of this alive, how should he act – Kanji shook his head. Man or woman, it didn’t matter. Naoto was Naoto. He would treat her just as he always did. If she could accept him for the brute that he was, he could lov— _accep_ t her for who she was too.

“Even so,” Kanji continued, shaking off his shock and returning to the matter at hand. “I still gotta fight ya.” He rolled up his sleeves and flexed one of his biceps. “What do you say we face each other like men? No weapons. No tricks. Skill against skill. Sportsmanlike.”

“You mean you’ll put down your rock, and I’ll put down my sword, and we’ll kill each other with our hands?” the Man in Black questioned, though he sounded skeptical.

“I could kill ya now with this rock.”

He quickly dropped his sword and put up his hands. “I do believe you have the upper hand here.”

Kanji smirked and flexed his other bicep. Even if he was grateful to the man for sparing Naoto’s life, that did not mean she wasn’t injured. He would make sure this man paid for what he did. When it was over, he’d run back and find her. Morooka would be fine without him.

The Man in Black lowered into a fighting stance, hands outstretched on either side and knees bent. Kanji simply dropped his rock and waited for whatever the man would do. If he genuinely was someone that relied on the strength of his sword, Kanji wouldn’t have any problems smashing his head in.

With a cry, the Man in Black charged. Kanji wrapped his arms around him as soon as he was close enough to grab and hurled him away. The man fell to the ground with a painful thud. He stood, dusted off his pants, and shot Kanji a reproachful look. “Are you being serious with me?”

“I just wanted ya to feel like you’re doing well. I hate for people to die embarrassed.” The line had sounded better in Kanji’s head. He hadn’t meant to sound like such an ass, but then again, he supposed he should.

The Man in Black charged again. Kanji moved to repeat his action but was surprised when he slipped around him and jumped onto his back. His arms and legs tightened around Kanji’s neck and torso. Kanji threw his body backward, slamming the man into a nearby boulder, but his hold persisted. If Kanji was not running out of air, he might have had the presence of mind to be impressed by his persistence.

He attempted to knock the Man in Black off him again to no avail. Now, he felt embarrassed. For as imposing as he looked, he was being bested by someone smaller than him. For some reason, he felt compelled to excuse his performance. “I-I haven’t fought just one person in a while,” he gasped as he tugged at the man’s arms that continued to tighten around his throat. “You see…ya use different moves when you fight more than just one person.”

“Oh?” the Man in Black grunted as he was slammed into another boulder. “I assumed you spent your life as a henchman, doing whatever was needed for your master.”

Kanji’s lungs burned as his vision began to fade. “N-No. I’m doing this for…Ma.”

“How do you typically live then?”

“I sew.” Kanji fell to his knees. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He was losing his strength despite how he clawed at the man’s arms.

“What do you sew?” he asked with what Kanji suspected was genuine curiosity.

With his last breath, Kanji answered, “Dolls.”

He collapsed prone with the Man in Black’s arms still around his neck. As he lost consciousness, Kanji swore he heard the man whisper into his ear, wishing that he have sweet dreams about Naoto. If there was any breath left in him, it was forced out of his lungs by his embarrassment.

~

Atop a grassy hill with a single tree, Morooka waited. He sat in the middle of a rock arrangement that looked like a table and three chairs. The consort was next to him, hands bound and blindfolded. Thankfully, his captive sat quietly. It gave Morooka time to plot. Either he would see Naoto and/or Kanji coming up the hill, or the thief that had been following them. No, he had not expected that anyone would know to follow them, but that did mean he was going to be bested. Clearly, the thief lacked intelligence if he was foolhardy enough to follow the Great Morooka.

While he waited, he ate his lunch and had a glass of wine. The wine bottle and cup he’d used still sat on the rock; he was deciding on whether he’d have another drink. His eyes caught a flash of black. Morooka openly cursed as he watched the thief quickly ascend to where they were. The man had bested his swordsman, and his hired muscle, which meant Morooka physically was no match for him. Morooka pulled a dagger from its sheath on his hip and pressed the tip of the blade to the consort’s neck.

The move paid handsomely. As soon as the Man in Black had approached close enough to take in the scene, he halted. Morooka grinned, showing every tooth, as the man continued to creep closer. The pause meant he valued the consort’s life, and that was something that could be exploited. 

“So it is down to us two,” Morooka concluded with a strained smile. The Man in Black stepped carefully toward them as though that would make a difference in how Morooka responded to him. What a fool. “If you wish him dead, then, by all means, keep walking.”

The Man in Black lifted his arms in surrender, but he still walked. “Let me explain,” he pleaded. Doubly foolish.

“There’s nothing to explain, twit. You wish to take what I have rightfully stolen,” Morooka snapped disdainfully.

Still, he approached. “Perhaps an arrangement can be reached?”

Morooka grabbed Yosuke’s forearm and pressed the knife further into the skin of his neck. “There will be no arrangement. And you’re killing him.” Yosuke’s sharp inhale stopped the Man in Black in his tracks. Morooka smirked. He had already won.

“Heh, as I suspected. I may be no match for your strength, but you are no match for my brains.”

The Man in Black smiled. “Oh? You’re that smart?”

Morooka grinned. “You ever hear of Plato, Aristotle, or Socrates?” Sarcasm laced his tone. He hardly waited for the Man in Black to acknowledge him before he scoffed, “Morons! I am the Great Morooka! I am known far and wide for my wit and intellect. I am surprised you have not heard of me.”

The thief tapped his chin, seeming to consider Morooka’s words. Perhaps he wasn’t dumb as he thought. “Well…if that’s the case, I challenge you to a battle of wits.” Morooka could not hide the intrigue that formed on his face.

“For the Consort?” Morooka clarified. The Man in Black nodded.

“To the death?” Morooka asked as the delighted glow spread from his eyes and into the rest of his face. He confirmed again.

Morooka grinned. This was too easy. “I accept!” he announced with a cheer. He quickly removed the dagger from Yosuke’s neck and sheathed it.

“I don’t suppose you have another wine glass?” the Man in Black asked as he sat down on another rock slab.

“Of course.” What kind of man would Morooka be if he did not carry a set of wine glasses with him? He was far too sophisticated and worldly to not have such items on him.

“Good. Then pour the wine!” the man instructed with the merriment of a fool.

Morooka poured wine into the two glasses, eyeing the Man in Black warily as he did. He knew whatever battle of wits the man had in mind would be a breeze for him, but he did not trust him not to cheat. The small smile the Man in Black wore never left his face as he pulled a vial from his shirt pocket. He pulled the cork free and offered the vial to Morooka. “Inhale this but do not touch,” he gently instructed.

Morooka greedily took the vial from his grasp, examined the exterior once before he lightly sniffed at the opening. “I don’t smell anything,” he laughed. Had the man already made a mistake? 

“What you do not smell is iocane powder. It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid, and is among one of the most deadly poisons known to man. In fact, inhaling even a small amount is enough to kill a man in seconds.”

Morooka merely harrumphed at the man, feigning underwhelm. Truthfully, Morooka felt a tinge of fear stab at his stomach. He had never heard of iocane powder. The Man in Black took each glass in his hand along with the powder and turned away from Morooka. He exaggerated his movements as he swiftly poured the powder into the wine, occasionally checking over his shoulder to make sure that Morooka was watching him. Morooka felt his dread increase as the man set the glasses back on the rock slab. 

The Man in Black placed one in front of himself and one in front of Morooka. “All right. Where is the poison?” the man prompted, “The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide, and we both drink, and we find out who is right and who is dead.”

Morooka blinked once, confidence never wavering from his judgemental expression. “How simple. What are you? A moron?”

The man did not bat an eyelash at Morooka’s insults. “Well, where is the poison then?”

Morooka inwardly cursed. He wouldn’t let this mongrel pull a fast one on him. He had to change the tables; he just needed an opportunity. So, he did what he did best. He rambled. “Simple! Only a great fool would accept what was given to him, and I am no great fool, but you would have expected this and placed the poison in your own cup, expecting that reaction from me. So, I cannot choose the cup in front of you. However, if you are as studied as you say, you would also know that man is mortal and wish to put the poison the furthest from you, so I also cannot choose the cup in front of me.”

The Man in Black chuckled behind his gloved hand that he’d pressed against his chin. “Yours is truly a dizzying intellect.”

Morooka threw his head back and laughed, “Wait till I get started!” He suddenly paused. The opportunity had finally presented itself. He froze and stared at a point beyond where the man sat. “What is that!”

Like an idiot, the Man in Black turned and looked behind him. “What? What do you see?”

Morooka quickly swapped the glasses. Like any good saboteur, Morooka excelled in sleight of hand. The Man in Black had heard nothing and the impassive expression on his face confirmed that he also suspected nothing. Morooka couldn’t help but guffaw. This man was so simple it was almost charming. Too bad he had not found him when he was hiring. 

“What is so funny?”

Morooka waved him off. “Oh, nothing. I’ll tell you later. Well, shall we drink? Me from my cup and you from yours.” They each picked up their glasses. Morooka motioned to clink their glasses together, and the man consented. With a smirk, Morooka brought the cup to his lips and drank. He could hardly stand it as he watched the man drink.

Morooka slammed his cup onto the surface as soon as he had downed the entire glass. Why wait to celebrate his victory? The thief still suspected nothing! In fact, he looked at Morooka with a look that mirrored sympathy.

“You chose wrong,” the man announced.

Morooka laughed loudly. “You only _think_ I chose wrong! I switched our cups when your back was turned!” His laughter grew ever louder and uncontrollable. He couldn’t believe how well he had duped this imbecile. “That was what was so funny. You fool! You should have known better than to challenge me, the Great Morooka, to a battle of wits! Don’t you know never to try and sabotage a saboteur?” Morooka laughed and laughed until suddenly he couldn’t breathe. It was as if his lungs had turned to rock. All the muscles in his body numbed as he gasped, choked, and died.

_“Thank goodness!” Akira cried, tossing up his arms and earning himself a growl from Morgana at the abrupt movement._

_Yosuke chuckled. “What is it?”_

_Akira sighed heavily, rubbing his hands into his temples like Yu did whenever he was stressed. “I couldn’t take it anymore. That Moo-roka guy is_ so _annoying!”_

_“You’re tellin’ me, Akira. He’s the worst!” Yosuke agreed as he watched his son grumble and groan. Akira huffed, pouting out his bottom lip like Yosuke did whenever he was frustrated. The boy was an absolute sponge. Yosuke couldn’t help but smile. Then, Akira fell back on his bed and sprawled his limbs just like Morgana was doing. Though the action was still adorable, Yosuke was admittedly a bit concerned about how much time Akira had spent with his cat._


	9. The Man in Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! Honestly, I'm tired AF but I'm so excited to post this chapter. I've been looking forward to it the most since I started writing this fic a few months ago. I hope it won't disappoint :D Please enjoy!!

Yosuke sucked in a breath as the stranger’s steps grew closer. Whoever this man was, he had defeated all three of his captors, and Yosuke had no idea why. He felt a gloved hand touch his head, and he could not stop the way he gasped. He tensed, expecting pain, but instead, his blindfold was swiftly untied. 

The first thing Yosuke saw was the Man in Black’s silver eyes watching him. Yosuke expected his gaze to be filled with greed or lust, so the tenderness he saw confused him. He had not been prepared for such sincerity, and he was not sure what to make of it. He supposed it did not matter much. Adachi would still come for him, and this man would be slain.

Rather than question the man on who he was, Yosuke put up his walls and maintained his stony expression. He decidedly ignored any reaction the man had to this – was that concern on his face? – and asked, “How did you know which cup was poisoned after Morooka switched them?”

The man untied his wrists and helped Yosuke to his feet as he answered. “They were both poisoned.” Yosuke raised a brow, mouth open to ask another question, but the Man in Black shushed him in a way that was so familiar it pained him. “I have developed an immunity to iocane powder over the years. Now, if you would follow me. We have a great distance to travel and not long to do it.”

Yosuke’s brows scrunched together as he willingly allowed the Man in Black to lead him from Morooka’s body. He followed him across the grassy plains as his curiosity bubbled over.

“Who are you?”

The man’s fiery gaze sucked Yosuke in and made his stomach churn. He didn’t like the effect he had on him. He made Yosuke _feel_ , and he had been content not feeling for years. He hated how his breath hitched as the man stepped closer to him. Yosuke moved forward, filled with surprising expectations, but the Man in Black did not deliver. Instead, he roughly grabbed Yosuke’s arms and pulled him along.

“Someone that need not be trifled with. That is all you ever need to know.” Somehow, Yosuke knew there was no bite to his words.

He rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled along. They ran across the terrain farther than Yosuke had expected. By the time the man allowed him to rest, his legs were ready to give out. They stopped at the top of a valley. Yosuke sat atop a flat piece of rock, and the Man in Black stood a few feet away from him, stretching and flexing his muscles. Yosuke eyed the man’s chiseled body, noting the gray chest hair peeking out of his shirt.

Yosuke looked away before he was caught. His gaze moved to how sharply the valley beside them sloped. If he fell from the hilltop, he knew it would take the wind out of him if not break one of his bones. There was no chance of escape, but perhaps he could bargain. 

“So, what is it that you want? I am sure King Adachi would make a trade with you.” His neutral expression did not match the desperation of the words.

The Man in Black chuckled, though it was devoid of any mirth. “You have great faith in this King of yours,” he remarked, and this time his tone did have a bite to it. “There is nothing that man could possibly give me that would convince me to release you.”

Yosuke frowned. “Surely, I am not more valuable than gold or jewels.”

Yosuke winced as the Man in Black’s fierce eyes fell upon him once again. He could feel fear beginning to prickle in his chest as he searched his mind for something to say that would de-escalate what had filled the air between them. “The King would be willing to part with anything for my safe return. I am only encouraging you to consider what it is that you would like.”

“The two of you must love each other dearly then,” the Man in Black scowled. He crossed his arms and glowered at Yosuke.

Yosuke felt his own irritation rising at his unwillingness to compromise. “I never said we were in love,” he spat back. He was surprised at his own venom, but it felt so good to release that Yosuke found himself unable to stop. “I have never loved him, and I never will. I’ll never love anyone again!”

The Man in Black dared step closer. The rage Yosuke had sensed in him had cleared away, and now he looked almost inquisitive. “Oh? So you have loved before?”

“Yes,” Yosuke hissed through gritted teeth. “More deeply than I am sure you ever have.”

“And what was so wonderful about this person to merit such deep affection from you?” The Man in Black smiled while Yosuke glared. He hated that he was being provoked, but he could not help himself.

“He was the purest soul I have ever had the chance to meet. The world lost someone extraordinary the day he was murdered.”

The Man in Black stepped closer yet, now standing mere inches away. Yosuke had half a mind to shrink away, but he tensed his muscles and ground his heels into the dirt. He would not allow himself to be intimidated by a common thief.

“Murdered?” he questioned, seemingly chewing on the word.

“Yes. His ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Izanagi…” Yosuke faltered for a moment, nearly wheezing at the way his chest tightened at the memory.

The Man in Black laughed. Yosuke’s eyes widened at his smug expression. “Well, aren’t you in luck? Fate has allowed you to speak with your love’s murderer.” He bowed slightly, eyes dancing with mischief, never dropping from Yosuke’s gaze.

He could hardly believe this man was the Dread Pirate Izanagi; he wasn’t even wearing the outfit Izanagi was known for. Yosuke narrowed his eyes. He had never imagined he would ever have a chance to avenge Yu and Teddie. It was too good to be true. He stole a glance down the hill again before eyeing Izanagi once more. _“I’ll do this for you two.”_

“You are heartless and cruel,” Yosuke spat, “How could you murder a child and a man who only wanted good for everyone he encountered?”

Izanagi hummed, and Yosuke hated how nonchalant he was. Izanagi stepped ever closer and scratched at the scruff on his chin. Yosuke was forced to look up at him. “A child and a man? You know what, I think I remember this pair.” The breath was knocked out of Yosuke’s chest. “Yes. Premature gray hair and matching eyes and a blonde child with far too much energy.” 

“T-That sounds like Yu and Teddie,” Yosuke gasped, clenching his eyes shut for a moment to try and shove his emotions back into the depths of his heart. He could not let his despair immobilize him.

“Well, they died honorably,” Izanagi continued matter-of-factly, “That should please you. When I asked the young man what he had to live for, he said true love. I suppose he must have meant you. Seems cruel that you would now be so devoted to another. Poor fellow.”

_“Wait, Hanamura. I can’t listen to this anymore,” Akira interjected. He was now sitting up straight in his bed, Morgana, on his lap. His expression was stern for a child his age._

_Yosuke’s face dropped. “Do you not like the story?”_

_Akira shook his head, knocking some of his curly hair into his face. “No, it’s not that. It’s about Izanagi.”_

_Yosuke’s interest piqued. “What about him?”_

_“I was told in the orphanage that Izanagi is a benevolent pirate that sails the seas doing good deeds. Why does he kill people in this story?”_

_Yosuke smiled. The Dread Pirate Izanagi hardly lived up to the title anymore. Akira was right about that. “Just wait and see. I promise it’ll all make sense at the end.”_

_Akira looked like he doubted Yosuke, but he didn’t say anything else._

Yosuke jumped from his seat, hands clenched, face red, and eyes filled with tears he refused to let fall. “You mock my pain! I died that day!” He closed the distance between them swiftly and seized Izanagi’s shirt. “How dare you? You know what? You can die too for all I care!”

Yosuke shoved Izanagi over the slope with all his strength and watched with satisfaction as his body tumbled. Until he heard a weak cry of, “As you wish!”

Yosuke froze. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was open as he watched in disbelief as his beloved Yu rolled and rolled. “Y-Yu…YU!” He threw himself down without hesitation.

The world was flipping in all directions, just as Yosuke’s heart and mind were flip-flopping. He felt no relief when the world finally righted itself again. Bruised and battered, Yosuke pulled himself from the ground and stumbled to where Yu had landed. He slumped next to Yu’s body, confirmed he was breathing, then ripped the mask off his beloved’s face.

Yosuke choked down a sob as he lifted his hand to touch the face that had haunted his every dream. Yu, his precious Yu, was truly there looking at him with love in his eyes. “Y-You’re alive,” he whispered reverently as his fingertips traced the outline of Yu’s scruffy jaw.

“I am,” Yu answered.

His tone was too calm. Granted, Yosuke could hardly remember a time when Yu _wasn’t_ calm, but it pissed him off all the same. How could Yu be so unemotional after Yosuke had suffered for years devoid of any pleasure believing him dead? Yosuke gritted his teeth and fisted the front of Yu’s shirt again, lifting him to his feet with a strength fueled by anger.

“You’re _alive_!” His hands and arms shook from the strain of pulling Yu up. “ _Partner, what the hell?”_ He could hardly control the hot, white rage that flooded his veins. He had half a mind to drag Yu back to the top and push him down again.

Yu at least had the presence of mind to look ashamed. He effortlessly broke free of Yosuke’s grip and lowered himself into a brawling stance. “Let it out, Yosuke,” he instructed, “Come on. You don’t have to hold back anymore.”

“ _Partner_ ,” Yosuke hissed, “Don’t provoke me any further!”

“I’m not provoking, I’m helping.”

Yosuke shook his head, fists clenched on either side of his body. “You always think you know what’s best, don’t you? That’s why you left in the first place and look what it’s done. Do you how I’ve— _Fine!_ You want a fight, Yu? I’ll give you a fight!”

Yosuke shouted, filling the air between them with his fury and heartbreak. He charged at Yu and punched him square in the face, but Yu didn’t go down. He stood, arms lowered, and waited for Yosuke to hit him again. When Yosuke did, Yu grabbed his fist and shoved him backward. Yosuke fell to the ground, and Yu pinned him. Yosuke screamed, punched, and kicked as Yu struggled atop him. He managed to wrap his thighs around Yu and flipped him over. He grabbed Yu’s wrists and slammed them against the ground, breathing heavily. Yu let him, looking up at Yosuke with the same tenderness that had confused him before. 

“It’s not a fight if you don’t hit me back,” Yosuke panted.

Yu looked sympathetic. He freed one of his hands from Yosuke’s grasp and lightly hit the top of Yosuke’s head. “Does that please you?”

Yosuke shook his head and finally let himself sob. He sat atop Yu’s body, thighs gripping Yu’s closed, and wept like a child as his fists sunk into Yu’s shirt. “Partner—” His voice broke. “ _Yu!_ ”

“I’m here.” Yu gently pried the fingers from his shirt and wrapped his arms around Yosuke’s body. Yu gently lowered him to his chest and held him close, cradling him just like Yosuke had craved all these years. “I’m here, and I won’t ever leave your side again. I’m so sorry, Yosuke.”

Yosuke pressed his nose against the nape of Yu’s neck. Incapable of speech, he simply nodded and enjoyed being able to breathe in Yu’s scent and feel his skin against his. Yosuke never thought he would have this again.

As soon as Yosuke quieted down, Yu turned his head to look at him again. Yosuke wondered how he had not recognized Yu’s silver eyes before. The way he looked at him now, it was as though a day had not passed from when he’d left Junes to the moment they now shared at the bottom of the grassy valley.

Yosuke suddenly tensed. As if reading his mind, Yu said, “Teddie is safe too. He’s my first mate, actually.”

Yosuke relaxed once more. “You’re both alive…I can’t believe it…”

“Are you ready to walk?” Yu asked, though he continued to hold Yosuke close and made no motion to move.

Yosuke laughed. It was a small, happy sound. “You’re alive, Partner. If you wanted, I could fly.” Yu frowned, and the sight created a pit in Yosuke’s stomach. He knew why without even having to ask. “Partner, about the King… I’m sorry.”

Yu didn’t look at him. He kept his eyes on the sky as they talked. “I heard you chose to go with him and that the two of you will be married soon.”

Yosuke smiled despite his pain; it was hilarious how questionable his decision-making had been since Yu left. He’d been thoughtless and reckless. Anything he could think to say felt like an excuse. “You were dead.”

“Death cannot stop true love, Yosuke. It can only delay it for a little while.”

Yu was as faithful as ever. It made the pit in Yosuke’s stomach grow. “The King and I…we’ve…”

Yu turned then and cupped Yosuke’s face. Yosuke leaned into the leather as tears gathered in his eyes anew. He hadn’t been faithful. There was no way Yu would want him anymore. “Partner.” Yu’s voice was soft as silk; Yosuke shuddered involuntarily. “I meant it when I said there is nothing I could be offered that would make me release you. You are far more valuable than gold or jewels, and no action will ever change that.” He closed his eyes, too overwhelmed by Yu’s words. He felt his tears spill over and slide down his face.

“Yosuke, look at me.”

Yosuke did. Yu’s eyes communicated a silent request that Yosuke was more than willing to fulfill. “ _Please_ , Yu.”

He choked back a gasp as Yu’s lips captured his. He’d forgotten how tender Yu’s kisses were. His touch was so unlike Adachi’s unpleasant treatment. Tears welled in his eyes as shivers traveled down his spine. Yu’s kisses filled his stomach with warmth and filled his head with adoration. He pulled away for only a moment just to whisper Yu’s name. He lifted his hands to cup each side of Yu’s face to deepen their kisses. When their tongues finally touched, Yosuke moaned—

_“Hanamura…really?” Akira groaned, blanket tugged up to his chin and a blush prominent on his pale face. “I don’t want to hear this part.”_

_Yosuke smirked. “I just wanted to see how long you would stand it.”_

_Akira’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Don’t tease me like that!”_

_“Sorry, sorry!” Yosuke exclaimed as he tried to stifle his laughter. He was starting to understand why Akira was so fascinated with freaking him out. “Let’s skip ahead then.”_

The sound of horses whinnying ruined the atmosphere. Yosuke pulled away from Yu’s lips with a loud, wet pop. There were men upon horses bearing King Adachi’s insignia approaching.

“He came for me.” All the color drained from Yosuke’s face. The walls around his heart shot back up. He’d made a deal with the King. He was going to be married—

Yu grabbed his face and forced him to look into his eyes. “Yosuke, I already told you. I’m never letting you go. Now, come with me. We can still get away.”

Yosuke nodded, resisting the urge to seal away his emotions and accept his fate separated from Yu. Yu helped him to his feet, and together they fled, hand in hand.

“Where are we going?” Yosuke asked between breaths. He had not been this active since he worked on the farm.

Yu turned to him with a devious smile. “Where they will not be able to follow us. The Fire Swamp.”

Yosuke gasped, immediately regretting the way it made his lungs burn. “Yu, we’ll never survive!”

Yu laughed, and Yosuke envied his physical prowess. They were running at top speed, and Yu did not even sound winded. “Nonsense. You’re only saying that because no one ever has.”

For as much as Yosuke loved Yu, those words had not filled him with confidence. He looked ahead, the tree line of the swamp drawing closer with each step. _“I have a bad feeling about this…”_


	10. The Fire Swamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...I knew it was Friday, but then I completely forgot it was Friday so that is why this is being uploaded so late! Sorry for the delay. It has been a *week* let me just say that. You may notice that I've updated the story tags. 
> 
> For those of you that don't want to try and guess what has changed, here is this chapter's warning: suicidal thoughts/references to past suicidal thoughts. Take care of yourselves!
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter! :)

Yosuke and Yu made it into the fire swamp before King Adachi could stop them. Once their surroundings were obscured by the murky darkness the swamp was known for, they stopped running and caught their breath. Yosuke felt uneasy as he leaned against a slimy tree trunk. Yu had assured him they would make it, but he wasn’t so sure.

The fire swamp was known across Inaba for its dangers. It was in tales parents told their children growing up to warn them against thoughtless exploring. Yosuke’s own parents had told him and Teddie about it. His mother had always stressed that no one survived, and those who had dared to explore near the swamp’s entrance had reported feeling like something was watching them. Truthfully, Yosuke felt like something was watching him then, and he didn’t like it at all.

All his hope and foolhardiness had died the day he was told Yu and Teddie had perished at sea. Well, the day he _thought_ they perished at sea. Yu was now standing across from him and very much alive. He wasn’t sure what to make of the turn of events. Yu caught his stare and winked. Yosuke’s face caught aflame.

Yu was different. The man he’d known had been soft-spoken, mild-mannered, and innocent. This man was daring, quick-witted, and far too sexy for his own good. Just looking at the way Yu’s shirt hung off his broad shoulders and chiseled chest left Yosuke breathless and antsy. The kisses they’d shared had been searing. He would’ve let Yu take him right then and there, and that shook him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been wholly open to that level of intimacy.

Not that he hadn’t felt attracted to Yu before. Yosuke had always been attracted to Yu, but he could not deny that there was something incredibly alluring about him now.

“Are you all right?” Yu asked, clearly having caught onto Yosuke’s distracted mind.

“Oh, um, yeah. Sorry.” Yosuke looked away as a blush burned his cheeks. “I’m still shocked, I think.”

Yu stepped closer to him and cupped the side of his face with one of his gloved hands. Yosuke couldn’t fight the moan that tore through his desperate lips. Yu merely smiled at the way Yosuke leered at him. “There will be plenty of time for this later, Partner,” he promised, leaning forward to place another steamy kiss on his lips. Yosuke nearly begged for more. “For now, let’s proceed with caution. The fire swamp is a dangerous place.”

Yosuke was torn between embarrassment and contentment. He couldn’t believe Yu _was_ by his side. Yu had come back from the dead and swept him off his feet in only a few hours. He was in a daze and thought this was a dream he would wake up from in a few minutes, but no matter how many times he pinched his arm, he didn’t wake.

“Shall we?” Yu slipped his hand into Yosuke’s with a soft smile.

They took one step forward before they heard a strange, popping sound. It was hard to discern where it was coming from. Yosuke and Yu looked at each other, and then a flame burst from the ground directly in front of Yosuke. Yosuke yelped, stumbling back as he watched as fire caught the sides of his boots. Yu was quick to push him down and smother the flames with the earth and his sleeves.

By the time Yu had put out the fire, Yosuke was teetering on the edge of a panic attack. There was another tell-tale pop, and Yu rolled them out of the way of another flame. Now, he was lying on top of Yosuke. Yosuke looked up at him helplessly, bewildered and anxious.

“Well, the fire swamp certainly keeps you on your toes,” Yu summarized with a wry grin, “We should move quickly.”

Yosuke was now on his feet and walking forward, but he still felt like he was on the ground staring into Yu’s beautiful eyes. They walked, fingers interlaced, as Yu cut down the hanging vines that wrapped between the twisted, gnarled trees that populated the swamp.

“Yu…” he said reverently. “How did you–?”

“Become the Dread Pirate Izanagi?” Yosuke nodded. “The truth is there is not one Izanagi.”

“What?” Yosuke exclaimed. “How is that possible?”

“I was just as shocked when I first discovered the truth,” Yu explained, taking a moment to move out of the way of another flame burst. “It is as I told you. I was asked what reason I had to live by the Dread Pirate Izanagi. I touched him with my story, and he took Teddie and me as prisoners aboard his ship, promising that he would kill us in the morning. That morning never came. Eventually, Teddie and I became beloved by the crew, and Izanagi made me his first mate.”

Yosuke could believe his ears again. Yu _would_ be the only prisoner in history to earn the favor and love of his captors. Yu probably cooked, cleaned, and laundered their clothes for them. Teddie probably played games with the crew and stole their hearts with his bubbly enthusiasm.

“I should’ve known,” he snorted, though the smile on his lips was only half-hearted.

Yu’s voice faltered slightly. Their eyes met again, Yu seemed to want to say something, but Yosuke did not have to heart to ask. It would only stall their passage through the Fire Swamp if he broke down again. Yu’s eyes narrowed a little in what appeared to be an expression of sympathy before he continued.

“One night, Izanagi called me to his quarters and shared his life story with me. He was a man named Ryotaro Dojima. He apparently got into piracy chasing after his wife’s murderer. The Izanagi before him had gifted him the title in hopes it would help him to find who he was looking for. Unfortunately, it did not, and as a result, he had been away from his young daughter for many years longer than he’d expected. He was torn with guilt, but did not feel it would be right for him to re-enter her life after he’d essentially abandoned her.”

“Hmph, glad to know there are others that get abandoned because their loved one has taken up piracy,” Yosuke grunted, not meaning for Yu to hear him. The hurt that flashed across his silver eyes said that he did hear, though.

Yu did not comment. “I talked to him every night for two weeks. I thought I could convince him to return to his daughter, and eventually, I did. Ryotaro trained me to be Izanagi, helped me find a new crew, and then he returned to her. We still exchange letters, actually. Once I took over, I made Teddie first mate, bonded with the new crew, and made our way back to Inaba. I’m actually going to take you to the ship once we get out of this swamp. I’ll plan for my retirement and pass the title on so we can settle down somewhere and get married like we wanted to. I have more than enough funds for our marriage and to secure our life together.” Yu sucked in a breath suddenly. “If you still want to, that is…”

Yosuke had let the dream of marrying Yu die years ago. Hearing it brought up again, so casually as though it was an assured future hurt so much, it left him dizzy. Yosuke felt like his throat and nostrils were shrinking. His eyes stung. It was difficult for him to breathe without wheezing. All that came out of his mouth was a squeak before he stepped forward and dropped into the ground like he’d stepped into a pool.

He barely caught Yu’s shout of his name before everything around him became dark and silent. Now, he truly couldn’t breathe. He was suffocating. His esophagus and chest were burning from the dust in his nostrils, throat, and lungs. It was just his luck to fall into quicksand. He should have been scared, but he felt strangely calm facing his death.

Yosuke had thought of dying before. Sometimes he even closed his eyes after a long night in Adachi’s arms and prayed he would never wake. He always did, but this time, he would not get to open his eyes again. The reality hurt more than how his chest hungered for air. He and Yu were finally together. The universe must’ve hated him if it chose that moment for him to repay his karma. 

Yosuke felt his consciousness waver. He felt himself slip a little over the edge of nothingness. It was too still, too calm, and thankfully interrupted when he was yanked back to the side of the living and thrown to the ground. The impact made him cough hard. His eyes ripped open, and his breath came in gasps as he frantically grabbed at the earth around him. Two arms wrapped around him suddenly, and he let himself rest in them. Too tired to resist. 

Yosuke blinked out the sand that irritated his eyes to look at Yu, who was also covered in sand. He’d saved him. He’d dived into the quicksand and pulled him out using a sturdy vine. The realization overwhelmed him. He weakly lifted his head and heaved a dry sob. Yu pressed their sandy foreheads together, trembling as much as he was.

“I’ll never let go of you again so long as I live,” he swore with a quiver, “Please, don’t scare me again. I won’t be able to handle it, Yosuke.”

Yosuke was too overwhelmed by emotion to say much else, so he whimpered, “I’m sorry, Partner.”

Yu relaxed, releasing Yosuke, and nodding to show he heard. He quickly dusted off Yosuke, himself, removed the vine from his waist, and then they were marching forward once more. Somehow, Yosuke felt clearer now than he had before he’d fallen into quicksand. He supposed there was nothing more clarifying than a brush with death.

“I guess we’ve identified all the dangers of the fire swamp at this point. The flame bursts and the quicksand,” Yosuke offered lightly, hoping it would lift the solemn mood that had fallen around them.

Yu cracked a smile. “I guess you’re right.” He tilted his head in thought. “Well, no, wasn’t there one more thing? R..O…U…S?”

“Rabbits of unusual size?” Yosuke guessed.

Yu shook his head. “No, I don’t think it was rabbits – ahh!”

It played out in slow-motion to Yosuke. His head slowly turned to face Yu, eyes widening as he realized Yu’s expression had turned to one of pain. A ferocious creature had jumped onto Yu’s back. Yosuke watched as it opened its mouth, revealing its yellowed fangs before it bit into Yu’s shoulder. Yu fell to the ground while Yosuke cried his name. He tried to grab him, but his hands only met air.

Yu screamed. Yosuke had never even heard him scream before. He was in so much agony, Yosuke couldn’t take it. He willed himself to concentrate. His brown eyes quickly spotted a branch that was small enough to hold. He swiped it from the swamp floor and ran over to where Yu was being mauled by the giant rat-like creature. He didn’t give a warning before he swung with a cry of his own.

The creature hissed at him, lifting its head from Yu’s bloody flesh as it did. Yosuke swung at its face and managed to knock it off Yu’s chest and onto the floor. Yosuke heard a popping sound and rushed over to kick the beast into the burst of flame. It screamed ferally as it burned. Yosuke watched to ensure it was dead before he turned to Yu.

“Partner!”

He dropped down to Yu’s side and examined him. He could clearly see the teeth marks through the blood covering his shoulder; they looked deep. Claw marks marred his black shirt. Yu’s face was white as linen. He looked terrible.

Still, Yu smiled as he winced and nursed his injured arm. “I-I’m okay.”

“Like hell, you are!” Yosuke shouted, making Yu shrink with his volume. “Partner, I can’t handle this either. I’ll only marry you if you promise me you’ll never get hurt again. I-I can’t lose you. Not again!” Yosuke didn’t give him a chance to answer. He grabbed two fistfuls of Yu’s shirt and slammed their lips together. Yu moaned into his mouth despite the way their foreheads had collided. One of Yosuke’s hands snaked up to the back of Yu’s head so he could hold him steady while he kissed him shamelessly.

Yu melted into him. His uninjured arm moved up so he could cling to Yosuke’s chest. Yosuke pulled away momentarily, long enough for Yu to moan his name and chase his lips. He gave him what he wanted, slipping his tongue into Yu’s mouth and ravishing him thoroughly.

Yosuke didn’t pull away until Yu had sunk entirely into the ground. He wiped the saliva from his lips with the back of his hand and laughed. With tears in his eyes, he worshiped Yu with his gaze. “You didn’t promise me yet.”

“I couldn’t speak with your tongue in my mouth,” Yu admitted. His face was thoroughly covered in red.

_“No interruptions?” Yosuke asked with a knowing smirk._

_Akira toyed with the fringe of his blanket and shrugged with forced nonchalance. “I guess it’s not so bad. Besides, it makes sense, doesn’t it? People get kissy after they almost die.”_

_Akira was so cute. Yosuke wanted to hug him. Instead, he settled for patting the bed near him. Akira surprised him by smiling. It was a small one, but Yosuke felt like he’d won the lottery._

_“So, what happens next?”_

Yosuke smirked down at Yu’s glazed eyes. “I’ve heard you say other things just fine.” Yu lifted his arms to push Yosuke away, but only managed to make himself cry out in pain. “Hey, you need to take it easy. You’re hurt. Let me help you.” His voice was as soft as a nurse’s. Yosuke was quick to lift him up and cradle him. Yu closed his eyes, and Yosuke took that as a sign of surrender.

Yosuke moved quickly. He ripped off the bottom of his shirt, where it was already torn, and wrapped it tightly around the wound on Yu’s shoulder and upper arm. Hopefully, the pressure would stop the bleeding, even if he had nothing to clean the wound with right now.

“Come on, we need to treat your wounds properly,” Yosuke instructed. He helped Yu stand and let him lean against them as they hurried through the rest of the swamp. Before they were separated, Yu had never let himself rely on Yosuke this much. While he hated that Yu was hurt, he loved that Yu had such faith in him. Perhaps it was okay if he had faith in himself and in Yu again. Maybe they _could_ escape Adachi and live the life they’d always wanted together.

“I think you just agreed to marry me again.” Yu’s laugh sounded more like a gasp, but it still delighted Yosuke’s ears.

Yosuke tightened his hold on Yu, loath to ever let go again. “Yeah. I did. Though, perhaps we should work on our proposals, Partner. Both times weren’t very romantic.”

Yu laughed once more. “Mm. I think you’re right. When we get back to the ship, I’ll make up for it.”

Yosuke shot him a coy look. “Is it really romantic if I already know what you’re trying to do? Shouldn’t there be an element of surprise?”

“Hmm.” Yu shook his head. “Promises are much more romantic, Partner. They create _expectation_.”

This time Yosuke gasped. “Geez! How can I compete with that? I don’t even know what to say.”

“Just say I do at our wedding ceremony, and I’ll forgive you.”

Yosuke laughed along with Yu. He laughed like he was once again the carefree boy he had been on the Junes farm. For the first time in a long time, Yosuke was happy.

“Yosuke…” He stopped, shifting the way he was holding Yu so he could face him. Yu bit down on his lip, clearly still in pain but looking more nervous than anything else. “I am sorry it took me so long to come back. I know that doesn’t change what you’ve been through, but I hope we can move forward together.”

He nearly kissed Yu, but he held himself back. As Yu had said before, there would be plenty of time for that later when they were both safe. Instead, he nodded. “Apology accepted. Come on. I want to see this ship of yours. Is it as scary as all the stories say?”

They walked, dodging quicksand, flame bursts, and R.O.U.S’s the entire way. It was grueling, but they had each other, and so Yosuke did it with a smile. The glee he felt faded as soon as they exited the swamp. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light of day again, he saw the Inaba flags and King Adachi himself atop his horse. The look he wore screamed malevolence. Yosuke knew then he would never have the life he wanted with Yu.

The King, his righthand man, Count Ikutski, and four knights stood between them and their happy ending. Yu could barely move without pain, and Yosuke was in no condition to fight either. It was truly hopeless.

Still, Yu lifted himself from Yosuke’s side and looked the men in their eyes with a reckless determination that chilled Yosuke’s blood.

“If you pursue us, we’ll simply return to the fire swamp. We know all its secrets now. We could live quite happily there,” Yu challenged without batting an eye. 

“Perhaps,” Adachi replied with an unimpressed look. “Go ahead then. Run.”

Yosuke felt Yu’s hand wrap around his. Everything was happening too quickly. King Adachi was smiling, but it was the same smile he wore when he went hunting. It meant things were not as they seemed. Yosuke quickly scanned the area and spotted the hidden men with crossbows behind the trees. They wouldn’t hurt Yosuke, but he knew they meant to kill Yu. 

“Stop!” Yosuke cried. The color had drained from his face, and his pupils were blown wide in fear. “If I return with you, do you swear to release him unharmed?”

“Yosuke, what are you doing?”

Yosuke ignored Yu though it pained him to do so. “Your Majesty, please!” Adachi smirked at this, and Yosuke felt himself shrinking. He would be punished later, but any agony he felt was worth knowing that Yu was alive and safe.

“I would do anything to keep you happy, my dear. I swear I will not let my men lie a single hand on him.” He extended his hand from atop his horse. Yosuke hesitated, taking a moment to look at Yu, who gaped at him like he’d grown a second head. “ _Keep me waiting_ , and I might change my mind, though.” Yosuke stifled his whimper. That tone – he panicked and ripped his hand from Yu’s.

Yu reached for him again, even called his name, but Yosuke continued to step away. Yosuke balled his fists and explained. It was all he could do. “I couldn’t let you die, not when I knew I could save you... Goodbye, Yu.” Yu reached out for Yosuke just as Adachi rode over and yanked him atop his horse.

Tears stung his eyes, so he shut them. Yosuke knew if he kept them open, he’d look back at Yu, the man he loved with all his heart, and compromise his safety by not wanting to leave. So, Yosuke didn’t look back as Adachi kept a tight hold on his waist and carried him far away from his happiness. 


	11. The Pit of Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! So, I'm posting this early, because I will not have any time tomorrow at a reasonable hour. So, surprise! 
> 
> I've added to the tags again. This chapter does involve torture. It is not explicit, nor gory, but I thought I should give a forewarning, anyway. Writing this has made me realize The Princess Bride has some real dark points. Of course, I've added my own, but the things I watched as a child haha. I have no regrets. I'm fairly certain the movie is responsible for a good percentage of my humor. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

Yu Narukami had not had many happy days in his life. His father died before he was born, and his mother died in childbirth. He had grown up impoverished on the streets of Inaba, shuffled from household to household as an errand boy. It was in running those various errands that Yu learned how to live. He learned how to cook from helping a baker, he learned how to sew and embroider from a seamstress, he learned how to fish from a local fisherman, he learned how to care for the sick from a medicine woman, and he learned how to laugh by taking care of the younger children. Yu grew his reputation as a trustworthy young man over the years, which eventually led him to Junes.

Junes was the best place he had ever worked. It was also where he had fallen in love. The moment he’d laid eyes on Yosuke at the family’s dinner table was the moment he finally understood the love ballads he’d heard the local minstrel playing. Yu was initially mesmerized by Yosuke’s brown eyes, shaggy hair, and slender frame, but it was not long before everything Yosuke did enchanted him. It took some time to confess; after all, no one had taught him about romance. Yet, Yu still found his way into Yosuke’s heart and in doing so, finally found his home. 

Leaving Yosuke had been the hardest thing he had ever done. If Yosuke had pleaded with him to stay one more time, Yu would’ve. It was a fact that he’d lamented that over the years. If only he had stayed. If only he and Teddie never left the farm. He had not known peace since that fateful day.

Yu’s limited sleep was either dreamless or left him longing for Yosuke. It was a long time before he could do anything wished, and as soon as he could, he expended all his energy finding a way home. The nights were long, and the days were strenuous. There were times when Yu thought what he sought was impossible. Still, Yu and Teddie eventually made it back to Inaba, back to where Yosuke was supposed to be waiting. Except that he wasn’t. Yu and Teddie returned to Junes to find it empty and overgrown. Yu had told Teddie to stay on the farm while he went into town to try and find Yosuke, except he found Rise instead, who informed him that Yosuke was engaged to King Adachi. Yu hadn’t listened long to Rise’s explanation. Yosuke had given himself up willingly as though he meant nothing and that had to be corrected. So, he’d ordered Teddie to watch after her and the crew and left to confront his ex-lover.

The situation had nearly been perfect. Somehow, he’d managed to find Yosuke alone, but he hadn’t been the only one. So, his mission to confront Yosuke turned into a rescue mission, and that rescue mission had been successful until now.

Yu felt like something was squeezing his lungs as he watched Yosuke ride off with Adachi’s hands wrapped around his hips. There was no time for his sentimentality, though. As soon as Yosuke and Adachi were out of earshot, the remaining men surrounded him. He was not surprised to see several men also climbing out from their cover in the trees. He lifted his hands in surrender with a sigh.

“My name is Shuji Ikutski. Follow me, and we can arrange your return to your ship,” the remaining noble stated with a false smile. Yu eyed him suspiciously. Before he opened his mouth to return his sickening pleasantries, he noticed a moon pin on the man’s lapel.

“Is that a pin of the moon?”

The smile instantly dropped from Ikutski’s face. He looked as though he thought himself too important to bother with Yu’s simple question. “Yes. What of it, Pirate?”

Yu shrugged, smile ever-present and innocent. “Oh, nothing.” His eyes flicked to look at the sword in Ikutski’s scabbard. The hilt was identical to Naoto’s. “Just you almost match the description of who someone I know is looking for.”

Ikutski’s lips thinned to a straight line. He was anything but amused. He rolled his eyes at Yu and turned his horse around. “Come quietly, won’t you?” The last sensation Yu registered was something hard smacking the back of his skull.

~

Yu awoke alone in a dark chamber. His head and shoulder were throbbing, his throat was dry, and he was weak. There was a stone ceiling above his head that looked manmade. He guessed he was underground somewhere since the space was devoid of windows or light. He attempted to move his arms only to discover his body was bound to the surface he was lying upon. He turned his head and noticed that his wounds had been skillfully bandaged. Yu was confused.

He had assumed he’d been imprisoned in a dungeon, but if someone was tending to him, that could not be true. While the area was dark enough to be a dungeon, there were no cells, and he was utterly alone. Unless the strange machinery that surrounded him counted as company. He’d never seen the wooden devices near the table he was on. In particular, one machine was connected to a water wheel, which made him even more curious about where he was. 

“Ah, so you’re awake.”

Yu attempted to lift his head, but the band across his forehead prevented him from doing so. “Who am I speaking to?” Yu asked, voice rough with disuse.

He heard the clack of footsteps approaching. Yu tensed reflexively as a familiar head of brown, emerged from the shadows. Ikutski stopped by his side and hovered over his body. Yu found the look in his eyes as they trailed his body unnerving.

“You have been healing nicely,” Ikutski commented absently, “I thought it would only be a matter of time before you were conscious. Now, please do tell me how you are feeling. Are you experiencing any pain or discomfort?”

Yu blinked. “Well, no, but…”

“Excellent. You probably don’t remember, but you lost consciousness outside the fire swamp.” Yu could not remember much of what happened after Yosuke had left, but for some reason, he did not fully believe Ikutski’s explanation. “You lost quite a bit of blood, and an infection was already festering in the muscle. I thought it was much too dangerous to send you to your ship in that condition, so I had you brought here to rest. Total darkness is supposed to be good for the healing body.” Ikutski clapped his hands together with a look that bordered happiness. “Perhaps I will change your dressing now. Would you like water or anything? It has been some days since you ate or drank much of anything.”

Yu blinked again. He had never heard of restraining someone recovering from wounds. His intuition screamed at him not to trust Ikutski, but the man’s friendly demeanor left him at a loss for words. He was acting more like a hostess than a jailer. “Food and drink would be greatly appreciated,” Yu said, unable to keep the frown off his face.

If Ikutski noticed Yu’s wariness, he did not comment on it. Instead, he chattered on about nothing while he helped Yu eat and drink and then re-bandaged his shoulder and back. “Now, get some more rest. My personnel is around, so if you need anything, just call out. Someone will hear you. I must return to the king, but I will return to check on you as soon as possible. We’ll get you back to your ship soon.”

“Of course.”

Yu watched Ikutski walk away until he could not see him anymore. As much as he wished to investigate, Yu was much too weak. So, he listened to Ikutski’s advice and rested.

Yu had no idea how much time passed as he recuperated. Ikutski came to check on him once a day, and his personnel attended to his needs, but beyond those interactions, he had no idea how to track the passage of time. He was often left to his own thoughts. He wondered how Yosuke was, if he was thinking of him, if he was already married…

There were moments Yu despaired, thinking of what could have been. If only he had never left. If only Yosuke had not gotten involved with the king. Yosuke was his love, his family, and his world. He could not fathom living without him. So, he decided he wouldn’t. As soon as he got out of…wherever he was…he’d get Yosuke back, married or not. Yu was no longer a drifter without family or purpose, he was a pirate, and he would take back the man he loved by force if he had to.

Finally, the day came that his wound healed. Ikutski removed the bandages with glee Yu felt was misplaced. “Oh, the King will be delighted to hear you’re fully healed!”

Yu scrunched his brow. “Why?”

Ikutski smiled wickedly, and Yu gasped. The moon pin, the sword, and now this. Ikutski was the man of two faces. Part of him was delighted to have found the man Naoto so desired to kill, but he supposed he would never be able to tell her if he could not escape. “You never intended to release me.”

He pushed some of his long hair out of his face. “I wondered if you would ever voice your suspicions. You are a patient man for a pirate. It is true. You have been my prisoner this entire time.”

“Why heal me?” 

Ikutski’s grin grew, spreading across his face chillingly. “I need you in perfect health for my experiment.”

“Care to enlighten me on what experiment you are referring to?”

Ikutski laughed, pressing his fingertips together. He looked like an eager jester with a captured audience. “With King Adachi’s patronage, I have developed a machine capable of unlocking man’s true misery. It is powered by water and functions solely with suction cups. I will be happy to answer any questions you might have during our first test run.”

“Adachi sponsors your research?” Yu clarified. He had been away from Inaba for some time, but he had never suspected that King Adachi would be intrigued by such an occultic device. Then again, he supposed he had not known much about him to begin with.

Ikutski nodded. He lifted his glasses with a finger as he stared down at Yu’s body with a hungry look. “Yes. He would have come to see you himself, but I am afraid he is a very busy man. He has a wedding to prepare for, a spouse to murder, and a country to frame for said murder. I encouraged him to get some rest. After all, one has nothing if they do not have their health.”

The information hit Yu like a pile of bricks. Adachi was planning to murder Yosuke? _His_ Yosuke? He struggled against the bindings around his legs, arms, and head. Ikutski simply chuckled, patting the top of his head patronizingly. “Dear man, there is nothing you can do. That peasant was smart to spare you when he did. If he had not, you both would have been killed outside the fire swamp. Enjoy the life that your love has granted you.”

“I will save him,” Yu swore, eyes narrowing in disgust as they glared into Ikutski’s.

“Yes, yes. Tell yourself what you must to not fall to despair now. You will eventually, though. In case you wondered, this place is called The Pit of Despair,” Ikutski laughed, as though he’d just said the most brilliant joke. “I will leave you now. Do try not to cause any trouble for my men. I would hate to have to delay our tests because you were injured again.”

Yu watched the lithe man disappear into the shadows once more. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the reality of the situation donned on him. Yosuke was going to be murdered, and he would be trapped here, unable to save him. Yosuke, who had sacrificed himself time and time again, would become Adachi’s sacrifice too. He couldn’t let that happen, but what could he do?

Yu tried to free himself for hours, but he had barely managed to weaken the restraint around his left wrist when Ikutski returned. He was dressed down this time, only wearing a puffy, white shirt, a fine, navy vest, and some dark trousers. His sleeves were rolled up, and he looked excited. Yu did not have to guess why.

Ikutski paused by his side to run a hand over his healed shoulder and chest. Yu shivered against his will at the way his fingers caressed him. His touch was featherlight and reverent.

“We will get started right away!” he cried with unrestrained delight, “Once again, I apologize that Adachi is not here to witness your first run, but I assure you he will read every note.”

That did nothing to soothe Yu’s worry. He helplessly watched as suction cups were arranged on his skin and the sides of his head. The table he was lying on was rolled next to the machine with the water wheel. Extended chords from the device were connected to the cups digging into his skin.

“What does this machine do exactly?” Yu dared ask as he stared up into Ikutski’s manic expression.

“Ah, yes. You are familiar with the concept behind suction cups, correct? While most suck water, these cups are designed to suck life.” Yu’s eyes widened. He could no longer delay his panic. “Ah, yes. An excellent reaction. This is our first test, so I am going to place the machine on its lowest setting. After completing the test, I will ask you a set of questions meant to garner data about your experience. Remember, this is for posterity, so please be as honest as possible.”

Yu held his breath as Ikutski moved out of his vision. He tried to prepare himself for pain, but there was no way he could have adequately prepared for the feeling that tore through his body without warning. Yu gritted his teeth, so he did not scream as his body convulsed from the throes that assaulted him. It was like being burned and electrified at the same time. Every nerve in his body was being abused. Every patch of skin where the suction cups were attached felt like it was being flayed. Through sheer will, he managed to stay conscious. Even after Ikutski had turned the machine off, Yu’s body still twitched and cramped. He had never known such pain.

Ikutski giggled like a young girl. “That was lovely!” His face suddenly appeared above Yu’s. The gleam in his eyes was criminal and such a contrast to Yu’s pitiful expression. “I have just sucked away a year of your life. During our tests, this is the setting we will use most frequently. My hope is to go as high as five years but seeing as we cannot be sure how much time we have to work with, I will not go higher than that. It is a pity, really. If only you were younger.”

Yu listened and believed. He was helpless to do anything else. He truly felt as though he had lost a year of his life. His chest felt empty, and his body was weaker than during his recovery. 

“Now, on a scale of 0 to 10, 0 being perfectly normal and 10 being the worst misery you’ve ever experienced…where would you rate yourself?” Ikutski’s voice was so even, so calm. So matter-of-fact.

Yu felt powerless, genuinely powerless, for the first time in his life. Before, he had always managed no matter the adversity he faced, but now it seemed this was the end for him. He would never see his crew again. Yosuke would die. _Yosuke._ With the thought of his name,Yu clamped his eyes shut. When he opened his mouth, all that came out was a sob of anguish.

Ikutski seemed pleased by the reaction. “Interesting,” he concluded with a tap to his chin. He moved away from Yu, presumably to jot down his notes.

Yu sobbed openly and mourned his losses.


	12. Yosuke's Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! I hope your Fridays have been much nicer than mine. It has been a loooong day, but I'm hanging in there. Hope y'all are hanging in there too. 
> 
> Warning for this chapter is related to suicidal thoughts once more. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yosuke stood atop the low balcony that overlooked the castle grounds. People had gathered from all over Inaba to celebrate he and Adachi’s union. He wore a white suit. The sleeves were puffed, and the shoulders had clasps that secured the blue cape that draped behind his body. Several golden buttons lined the chest and matched the embroidered design covering his sides. His pants matched and were tailored slim to fit within the shiniest pair of black boots he had ever seen. His typically messy hair was slicked back, and atop his head was a golden crown that was so tall it nearly threw off his center of gravity.

Adachi was standing next to him, dressed in an equally white and gold suit. His long hair was pulled back into a tail, which was a style he reserved for special occasions. 

His hands gestured to Yosuke, signaling Yosuke to walk closer to the edge of the balcony.

“It is a truly auspicious day in Inaba!” Adachi announced with a flourish, “Today I am wed to a man who was once just a commoner like all of you. However, I suspect looking at him now, you will not find him common. I present to you, Yosuke Hanamura, King Consort.”

_“Wait, wait. No, I think you got something wrong,” Akira interjected with the sternest frown Yosuke had ever seen on his son’s adorable face. He was outright pouting, and Yosuke had to resist the urge to smile. “There’s no way Yosuke marries King Adachi, not after everything that Yu did for him. That wouldn’t be fair!”_

_Yosuke hesitated. He could be honest with his son and tell him the truth, or he could stay true to the story and proceed with the way it happened. He decided to go with the latter. “Who said life was fair?”_

_Akira’s eyebrows knitted together. “I’m telling you, you’re wrong! So, fix it!”_

_Yosuke bit his lip. Perhaps he should’ve just come clean. It was too late to change his tactic now. “Do you want me to continue the story?”_

_Akira seemed caught off guard by his gentleness. The glower on his face lifted as he considered Yosuke’s question. “Y-Yes. I’m sorry, Hanamura.”_

_Yosuke lifted his hand to pat Akira’s head but decided against it. He wasn’t sure Akira wanted to be touched. “All right. Let’s continue then.”_

Yosuke sucked in a breath. He should feel happy he was married to a king. He would never want for anything for the rest of his life. Instead, he felt empty. Completely devoid of anything that had made him who he was. The crowd cheered for him, but he thought he might’ve cried if he could.

_“Boo!”_

Yosuke’s head snapped toward the sound. An older, wrinkled woman shuffled her way to the front of the crowd. She pointed one, gnarled finger at Yosuke’s face, and shouted again. “Boo!” She turned to the audience. “Do not bow to him!

Yosuke was burning with shame. He could feel tears prickling at the corners of his brown eyes. “Why do you do this?” he implored sullenly.

The woman glared at him, looking at him as though he were the vilest man in the entire continent. “Because you had love in your hands, and you gave it away!” she shrieked.

“But they would have killed Yu if I didn’t!”

The woman pointed at Yosuke again with anger. “Your true love lives, and yet you marry another!” she accused with all the fury of judgment day. She turned to the crowd again. “True love saved him in the fire swamp, and he treated it like _garbage_. And that’s what he is! The King Consort of Refuse. So, bow down to him if you want. Consort of Filth, Slime, of Putrescence! Boo! _Boo!_ ”

With each defamation of Yosuke’s character, the woman drifted closer and closer to him. By the time she had called him muck, he could look nowhere but her dark irises.

~

Yosuke awoke with a start to the darkness of night. His hair was matted against his forehead and mixed with his panicked sweat. He sat up and gripped the sheets that had covered him with a tight iron grip. It might have been a dream, but that did not mean anything that woman had called him was untrue. He’d let Yu go. Yu, his faithful, true love. He did not deserve anyone’s kindness.

_“I knew he didn’t marry him!” Akira boasted, face once again bright._

_Yosuke smiled with the softness of a proud parent. “Yes, you were.”_

He whispered Yu’s name, wishing that it would bring Yu to him, wherever he was. Yosuke imagined he must have left port by now with Teddie. He would never see them again. 

“Dear, why are you calling for another man in our bed?”

Yosuke jumped again. He had forgotten Adachi had come to him last night. Adachi lifted his unruly, brown head from his pillow. The pale moonlight that seeped into the room from the window highlighted the possession in his steady gaze.

“I meant no offense,” Yosuke breathed, voice wavering as Adachi’s bare upper body lifted from the mattress and crept closer to Yosuke.

Adachi pressed his forehead against Yosuke’s. The gesture was anything but intimate. “Fear not. I have already resolved our issue. You have been despondent since the fire swamp. To remedy this, I have moved the date of our wedding up. You will be all mine soon, my dear. I hope you’ll delight in being made an honest man.”

Adachi kissed him, running his teeth against Yosuke’s bottom lip. Yosuke whimpered, helpless against the way his body shook with grief. He called for Yu again, but the sound was consumed by Adachi’s greedy kisses. He pushed Yosuke down, and Yosuke did not fight against him. He’d chosen this. He would not dishonor Yu further with wishy-washy behavior. Luckily, Adachi was easily spent, and Yosuke eventually found sleep beside him after hours of self-deprecation and dread.

When he awoke again, sunlight was streaming into the room and the side of the bed where Adachi had been was cold. Yosuke lifted his aching body from the bedsheets and quickly clothed his exposed skin. He was no longer permitted to ride beyond the castle grounds, which had admittedly taken the appeal out of the experience. Instead, he wandered the maze of halls in the castle listlessly as though he might discover a new path that would lead him out and to where Yu was.

He wondered if Yu hated him. The hurt look in his eyes replayed in Yosuke’s head over and over. He couldn’t forgive himself. Maybe he should have risked it with Yu. Yu had been ready to throw away his life just to be with Yosuke, but Yosuke had run from the situation like a coward. He was not Yu’s match. At least, not anymore. Yu would be better off without him, and Yosuke would spend the rest of his days pining for him. It seemed like a fitting punishment for his betrayal.

_“I felt bad before – you know – about killing my soon to be husband, but now I have no qualms. It seems fitting since his heart has already betrayed me.”_

_“How cruel, Your Majesty.”_

Yosuke froze. The door ahead of him was open enough for him to hear the conversation inside. He recognized the voices of Adachi and Ikutski. He dared step closer to listen.

_“I had not known there was anyone in the world that wanted Yosuke Hanamura. Now, I have been bested, and the resources I put into hiring that fool, Morooka, to abduct Yosuke and kill him have been wasted,” Adachi groaned._

_“I always felt that plan was too boorish. I prefer your new plan of strangling him on your wedding night. It has much more flair,” Ikutski commented as though he was commenting on whether the walls should be white or beige, not how Yosuke’s life should end._

_Adachi chuckled. “I suppose it does have more flair. It only seems fair I should end his life with my own hands. I suppose I owe him that much considering how he has given himself to me completely, even now. I will miss our trysts; I will not lie. He was amenable to anything I wanted. A submissive lover is hard to find these days, you know. I wonder if that Kujikawa girl is still unmarried…”_

Yosuke couldn’t breathe. The sound of his heart pounding echoed in his head as his fists clenched and unclenched. His vision darkened as he stumbled away from the door and ran down the hall as far away as his feet would carry him.

He ended up in one of the many castle courtyards. He fell against one of the columns that surrounded the small green space. His breath came in gasps as his fingers clenched the stone supporting his back. Yosuke’s mind was spinning, and the fresh air and sunlight hardly did anything to soothe the burning in his heart.

Yosuke lifted a shaking hand to his neck and ran his fingers down the tender skin. Adachi was going to kill him on their wedding night. He sunk down to his knees, hands raising to clutch fistfuls of his hair. “Okay, okay,” he wheezed, “Get a grip, Yosuke. Don’t panic.”

The words hardly settled him. They did nothing to stop the flashes of Adachi crushing his windpipe in his mind. Nor could they change the fact that Rise was once again in danger. He imagined Adachi touching her as he’d touched him, and it made him sick. He had to warn Rise somehow, but he could not leave. Nor was there anyone Yosuke trusted to deliver a message without Adachi knowing. He’d failed.

Yosuke slammed his fist against the ground. He had not protected his family or Yu. Now, he had failed Rise too. He was useless. He deserved to die in such an ugly way. What had his life even been for?

_“Please don’t scare me again. I won’t be able to handle it.”_

Yu’s words flooded his head. Even if he did hate him now, Yu would never want this fate for Yosuke. His vision blurred as his eyes swam with tears. No matter how badly Yosuke had treated him, Yu had always wanted the best for him. It had been that way since the day they met. Yosuke had never deserved Yu, but for whatever reason, Yu had wanted him from the beginning. He’d told him so the first night they made love. The memory burned his heart more until he could barely stand it.

He shifted so he could sit in the grass beneath him. He used the column to support his back and let his legs sprawl out in front of him. “Even if I tried to stop him, I doubt I could win…”

Yu had never asked him to win, though. He lifted his head to the sky, wincing at the brightness of the sun’s rays. If these were his last days alive, did it truly matter what he chose to do? He was going to die. The question was, how did he want to die? He wondered if this was what Yu had thought about when he was held hostage by the Dread Pirate Izanagi.

If Yu had chosen to seize as much control as possible, then Yosuke had to do the same. They were partners. Their choices had to be united. Yosuke had done a piss poor job of being united at the fire swamp, but he wouldn’t let Yu down again.

He lifted himself from the ground with renewed energy. He could do this. Then, when it was over, he could wait for Yu to join him in the afterlife and pray that he took his time.

He stood and dusted off his pants. There was much he needed to prepare, and time was of the essence. 

~

Yosuke waited in his room for Adachi’s arrival. It was night, the moon was high in the sky, and Yosuke had managed to prepare everything he needed without anyone noticing. He was sure wherever Yu was, he was proud of him.

He heard the door open before he saw it. Adachi slinked in with a lustful smile on his face. He locked the door before he quickly crossed the space between them. Yosuke suppressed a shiver as Adachi’s hand trailed down the front of his shirt.

“I have some ideas for tonight,” Adachi whispered into his ear, heady and breathless.

Yosuke steeled himself for what he was about to do. He took in a deep breath and pushed Adachi away from him with all the force he could muster. He watched as Adachi tumbled to the ground on his royal ass. There was no time to revel in how satisfying the sight was. Yosuke stepped forward, fists tight, and glared down at Adachi’s astounded expression.

“I know what you’re planning,” Yosuke boldly declared, lifting his head and puffing out his chest. “I overheard you and Ikutski talking about how you plan to murder me on our wedding night.”

Adachi smiled humorlessly. He slowly stood and leveled a glare at Yosuke that matched his intensity. “Haven’t I told you not to wander where you are not supposed to, dear?”

“Cut the bullshit!” Yosuke shouted. “I thought you–”

“You thought what?” Adachi interjected harshly, “That I loved you? Please. We both know our relationship was never about love. You fancied yourself a martyr, and I took what I wanted. Plotting your murder falls within those lines, does it not?”

Yosuke could feel his body beginning to tremble, but he ignored it. He could not let himself look weak in front of Adachi. Not anymore. “You’re a lunatic if you think that logic justifies murder,” he spat. “You are unfit to rule. I won’t go quietly, either. I’ll–”

Adachi cut him off with a slap to his face that was hard enough to forcefully turn his head. Yosuke kept his head down as his cheek throbbed. He didn’t want Adachi to see the tears he refused to shed in his eyes.

“I could kill you right now, peasant,” Adachi hissed, hands finding the front of Yosuke’s shirt. “Nothing is stopping me.”

The corners of Yosuke’s lips lifted. “That’s a lie. You need the people to see that we’ve been wed for your plan. My death wouldn’t be as tragic, right?”

Adachi growled and shoved him back. Yosuke was now the one on the floor. He looked up at Adachi, unable to hide the fear from his face any longer. Adachi smirked. “You’re right. You’ll stay here until I need you. We will be wed, and then I will kill you.”

“Yu will come for me!” Yosuke shouted. He was unsure why he had. There was no way Yu could know what was happening.

Adachi’s face darkened. “He can’t come for you if he’s dead.”

Yosuke tried to get up, but Adachi shoved him back down. This time he fell hard enough for his breath to be knocked from his lungs. Adachi seized the opportunity to flee the room. Yosuke heard the lock turn and knew he would be trapped there until the wedding ceremony. That was the least of his worries. All he could think about was Adachi’s words. What had he meant by that? 

~

Yu’s body clenched as he laid on the table, waiting for Ikutski to start the next test. Sweat was pouring down the sides of his face and pooling at his stomach. This would be test number four, and he already doubted he could withstand much more. Each time had been more terrible than the last.

Everything hurt. Yu’s body. His heart. His mind. Just the sound of Ikutski’s pen scratching at the documents he was filling out was near overwhelming. Yu tried to concentrate on his breath to drown the sound out, but then he would hear the water near him and began to panic anew.

_“I can’t let this get the better of me. I have to think or else Yosuke will—”_

Then the room filled with an echoed growl. The fury in the tone chilled the sweat clinging to his skin. He could not move his head, so he could not see who was stomping toward where he and Ikutski were.

“Your Majesty! To what do I owe this honor?” Yu heard Ikutski stand.

Rather than hear Adachi’s response, Yu was startled by the appearance of his enraged face hovering above his. Adachi glared down with such intensity, Yu would’ve shrunk back if he could have.

“You truly love each other, and so you might have been truly happy. Not one couple in this century has that chance, no matter what the storybooks say. So, I think no man in this century will suffer as greatly as you will.”

The words cut into him like a knife. Adachi was agitated and bloodthirsty. Yu knew what was coming before it did.

The sound of the lever moving confirmed his fears. He heard Ikutski shout, “Not to fifty!” before his mind succumbed to the most agonizing pain any man had ever suffered. Tears poured down his face, his muscles felt like they were being ripped apart, and his insides were covered in liquid fire. His body lifted from the table as he convulsed. His screams were so loud not only did they fill the chamber, they spread through all of Inaba. There was not an ear that did not hear Yu’s last cries of anguish. 

_“Hanamura…isn’t this a happy story?”_

_Yosuke looked at the way Akira had curled under this blanket like he was cowering. His expression softened. He supposed the content was a little much for someone Akira’s age. He lifted a hand and reached toward Akira, inching closer, waiting for any sign that Akira was uncomfortable with him being so close. Akira didn’t move away. In fact, he even let out a little sound of contentment when Yosuke’s hand did touch the top of his curly head. Yosuke was nearly knocked over by how happy he was watching his son take comfort in his touch._

_“Even happy stories have sad parts,” Yosuke explained as he ran his fingers along Akira’s scalp._

_“But this part is scary,” Akira replied, voice barely a whisper._

_“I know. Is there anything I can do to help you?”_

_Akira thought for a moment as Yosuke continued to run his fingers through his hair. The way Akira relaxed underneath the touch assured him that it was welcomed. “When I’m scared, Dad cuddles with me.”_

_Yosuke’s breath hitched. Akira would not want to be cuddled by him. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Akira seemingly sensed his hesitation and said, “You could just sit closer to me instead.”_

_Yosuke took that to mean Akira honestly did not want to be held by him. So, he forced on a smile and sat on the edge of Akira’s bed, near his feet. “Is this okay?” Akira nodded without looking at Yosuke. Yosuke frowned, sensing something was amiss but continued with the story anyway._


	13. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!! I don't know if any of you are doing/celebrating Halloween this year, but if you are, I have you have a pleasant, safe, fun experience ^_^ I will be assisting my roommate in getting a dog so I'm rather excited. 
> 
> Also, just want to say thank you for all the comments and support this fic has received. They've really brightened my weeks! I will be posting a little something-something Souyo for Halloween so if you like my writing, check it out! Horror/Creepy/Halloween-y stuff is not a realm I have ventured into before so I'm honestly curious how it comes across. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!!

Kanji Tatsumi was a good man. Sure, he was rough around the edges, but he had a good heart underneath his tough exterior. Growing up taller and bulkier than his peers had been hard on him. Kids had called him all sorts of things, like beast, moron, or _brute_. He’d hated that no one expected much from him, so much so that he began lashing out and further cemented his troubled reputation.

With Morooka dead (Kanji had discovered his body after he’d tried to go to Naoto only to find she was no longer in the ruins), he had nothing to show for his questionable employment. To make up for the lost income, he’d taken a position on the King’s brute squad. The irony of the position’s title was not lost on him. If only he’d listened to his Ma.

In his new role, he’d been assisting the strange count, Shuji Ikutski, in clearing the Thieves Forest near the castle for days. Apparently, King Adachi wanted the forest– Kanji discovered it was actually a slum near a forest –emptied before his wedding tomorrow night, no longer wanting to leave the consort’s safety to chance. Kanji thought it was only fair that he solve the problem he’d created, even if his position reminded him of past humiliation he wished to forget.

However, learning how little Ikutski and his men cared for the people made him loath the position even more. He hated being forced to kick people out of their homes. It was easy work. Bust a few heads. Bark at a few drunken men. But goodness did it take a toll on his morale.

Kanji trudged through the dirty streets, slamming his fist against doors and barking the message he’d been told to say. “By order of King Adachi, you all gotta leave your homes and businesses right now!” His shouts were half-hearted but useful nonetheless. The street he was on seemed more agreeable than previous ones. He was relieved when people began to gather their belongings and peacefully depart. He was tired of shoving people around.

Kanji continued his walk down the street until he reached a tavern. He inwardly groaned, already knowing that this was going to be a challenge. As he was going to bang on the door, he noticed a flash of blue in the alleyway between the tavern and the next building.

He backed up slowly and poked his head around the corner. Someone with a blue head of hair had their face in a water trough. Kanji’s gray eyes quickly studied their small frame. He recognized a familiar hat and sword on the ground next to the person. The outfit the person wore was unmistakable.

“Naoto!”

Kanji rushed to her side and lifted her head from the water. He was grateful her nostrils had not been submerged. She groaned weakly at him, eyelids twitching to either open or stay shut. He cradled her against his chest, face aflame, as the feelings he’d tried to bury when he hadn’t found her resurfaced. Man or woman. It hadn’t mattered to him then, and it didn’t matter now.

“Hey!” Kanji called, attempting to soften his voice but failing. Naoto groaned again, feebly turning her head from the sound. He frowned. He was honestly disappointed to find her in such a state. She’d been doing well when they’d worked for Morooka. She’d even told him one night when they were first plotting to steal the consort that she would never touch another drop of liquor until she slew the man that killed her grandfather.

Now that he thought about it…Ikutski fit the description of the man she had described. He wore a moon pin, fancied the occult rather openly, and was definitely two-faced. Upon further reflection, he realized their swords were identical. It was a rather specific list of criteria. Kanji had never expected he’d ever meet someone that met them. He always thought it would have been easier for Naoto if the killer had only one remarkable trait, like having six fingers on one hand.

“Get aholda yourself, Naoto!” Kanji cried, not shying away from his volume. When Naoto hissed in response, he gave her a stern shake. He could have been gentler, but if the roles were reversed, he would not want Naoto pitter-pattering around him. It wasn’t manly.

Her eyes fluttered open, and they were still so beautiful despite the obvious alcoholic daze. “K-Kanji?” she croaked, “Is that you?”

“Er. Yeah. It’s me.”

Kanji blushed heavily when Naoto threw her arms around him. “Oh, Kanji! What a sight for sore eyes! I must say I–” Her surprisingly colored affection was interrupted by a disgusting lurch of her stomach. Kanji quickly pushed her head toward the trough and averted his eyes as she spewed out all the poison inside her.

When she finished heaving, he offered her his handkerchief; it was handmade and had a bunny embroidered on each corner. She accepted hesitantly and wiped her mouth clean. “Sorry you have to see me in such a state,” she muttered, looking down at the sword next to her. “I have decided to give up on revenge.”

“What?” Kanji squawked.

Naoto bristled but said nothing about the volume of his voice. “Yes. It seems I overestimated my abilities. I was so easily bested by that mysterious man. There is no way I could ever defeat that fiend now. Not that I was even brilliant enough to find him again…and even if I did, he wouldn’t take me seriously…”

“Bullshit!” Kanji swore. Naoto’s eyes widened as Kanji shook her again. “You’re plenty talented and smart. You’re letting all that booze get to your head. I take ya seriously just fine!”

Naoto’s lips thinned to a line. “Perhaps,” she uttered with disbelief.

Kanji shook his head. “No, listen up. I found your murderer. I’m actually employed by him.”

Naoto sobered quickly. Kanji smiled as the light returned to his friend’s eyes. “What?”

“Yeah. Name’s Shuji Ikutski. He’s got all the things you said. He’s some noble with long hair and glasses,” Kanji explained, “I’ll help you take him down.”

Naoto leaped from his grasp and began tidying her appearance. Kanji blushed as she fiddled with the buttons of her top. Their eyes met, and she let out a sigh. “You know, don’t you?” Kanji could only nod. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter. Once I slay that man, I will retire my sword, anyway.” Kanji wanted to argue she shouldn’t let her talent go to waste, but he wasn’t given a chance. “The problem is, how will we attack a noble? He is most assuredly protected by King Adachi, and I do not wish to challenge the crown. Between you and I, there is no way we could concoct something clever enough. We need _him_.”

“Him, who?” Kanji questioned, slightly offended by Naoto’s deduction. He was plenty clever. The dolls he made proved it, but he supposed Naoto had never seen him in his true element.

“The Man in Black.”

Kanji sighed. He feared she might say that. “And how are we supposed to find him? He disappeared just like you did after Morooka died.”

Naoto lifted her sword from the ground and held it reverently in the palms of her hands. “My grandfather shall assist us. I am certain that man is still in the area. If the consort has returned to the king, he surely is somewhere plotting on how to abduct him again. My sword will guide us to him.”

Kanji blinked. That plan was perhaps the most illogical thing Naoto had ever said to him. She was surely still drunk, but he did not have the heart to criticize her. He trusted Naoto with his life, and he saw no harm in going on another adventure with her. So, he stood and handed her hat to her.

“Lead the way then.” He tried to contain his admiration as he watched her adjust it properly atop her blue head.

Naoto smiled at him. It was unlike the small smiles she used to flash at him. This one had a different feeling behind it, and it made Kanji’s stomach swirl pleasantly. He was a lovestruck fool. Naoto could have suggested anything, and the result would be the same.

Before they could start their new journey in earnest, they had to make their way out of the Thieves Forest. Kanji abandoned his post without a second thought and followed Naoto’s surprisingly nimble steps toward one of the many exits. Unfortunately, Naoto ended up leading them to a rather crowded area.

She grumbled under her breath as she stopped at the edge of the crowd of people. There was barely any movement, and everyone was so tightly packed together; there was no way to squeeze through. Kanji rolled up his sleeves and opened his mouth to shout, but someone else beat him to it.

It was a shout so loud, so riddled with despair. Kanji had never heard such a grotesque, agonized sound, and he had certainly never heard something so loud and capable of traveling miles and miles. He thought the sound must have cut across the sea. The people in Okina and Yongen-Jaya must have heard as well. It lasted for what felt like years but only could have been a minute at best.

Naoto turned to Kanji surprisingly solemn. “That was the sound of ultimate suffering. My soul made that same cry the day my grandfather was slain. I know it well. That must have been the Man in Black.”

Kanji’s head tilted to the side. “What do ya mean?”

“Think about it, Kanji. Who else has more reason to feel such suffering? That man’s love is marrying another tomorrow night.”

“Love?” Kanji sputtered.

Naoto nodded, ignoring Kanji’s reddened face so that she could continue explaining her deduction. “Yes. Love, Kanji. There is not a man in the world that would follow a ship in the dead of night, climb the side of a cliff with his bare hands, and best three, skilled assailants for someone he did not love.”

Kanji rubbed at the back of his neck. When explained that way, it did make sense. Kanji had wondered why the Man in Black was so interested in the consort. The only person he’d killed in his pursuit had been Morooka, and Kanji was 99.9% certain the old coot had deserved it.

“Now, we must get to him before someone else does!” Naoto cried, trying to squeeze between people. “We have to catch him before he does something reckless. I am certain that cry was coming from the forest.”

Kanji smiled a little as he watched Naoto squirm and grunt her way past two people. At this rate, she was not going to get anywhere. He shoved his fingers into his mouth and whistled as loud as he could. The people ahead of them turned to look at him with a mixture of bewildered, irritated stares. “Oi! Move!” Kanji shouted, “We need to get through!”

Naoto bolted as soon as a path cleared. She muttered her thanks and apologies as she ran. Kanji followed her, not thinking too hard about anyone he accidentally bumped into once the crowd began to reform. She ran into the forest where the shout had seemed to come from; he trailed after her at a slower pace. He followed her all the way to a small clearing surrounded by especially knobby trees.

Naoto unsheathed her sword, pointed its tip forward, and began to pace around the area. Kanji bit back a yawn as she circled the same four trees again and again. He leaned against one of them, watching as she moved to the center of the area. She looked like a lunatic, but he didn’t know a thing about fencing or swordplay, so he supposed he could defer to her eccentric tactics. After all, the Man in Black had also wielded a sword. Perhaps they were both in some world he did not know about. Or maybe he was just generous with his understanding because she looked cute humming and hawing around with her sword.

Naoto closed her eyes, stepping forward. “Grandfather, please…Guide my sword.”

Kanji’s face dropped, eyes nearly crossing. He could only take so much. This was ridiculous. He opened his mouth to say as much, but all that came out was a squeak as Naoto suddenly charged in his direction with her eyes still closed. Her blade luckily stabbed into the tree trunk. Kanji jolted at the thunking sound, twisted, and fell against one of the trees many gnarled knobs. He heard a clicking sound as he stumbled to the ground and a loud ‘Aha!’ from Naoto.

“This must be it. Thank you, Grandfather!” Naoto cheered as she examined the doorway that had suddenly swung open. Kanji crawled to her side, and they both peered down into the darkened steps.

He didn’t like this. The entire situation screamed turn and run the other way, but one look at Naoto’s shining eyes stopped him from suggesting they leave. He would see this to the end with her. _“Sorry if I die, Ma,”_ he thought as he followed Naoto into the darkness of the hollowed tree.

~

After walking down flights upon flights of stairs, Kanji and Naoto finally reached a darkened laboratory. Both peered around the corner of the stairwell to look into the darkness. After traveling down so many flights, their eyes had adjusted. Kanji didn’t recognize anything besides the Man in Black who was lying still on some kind of wheeled table. Everything else looked like it came straight out of a scary book he’d read as a child.

“This place must belong to that vile man. Everything here is an occultic device. The Man in Black must have been his victim,” Naoto surmised as they approached the man’s side.

Kanji felt his blood run cold as he stared down at the man that had once defeated him. He looked terrible. He was no longer masked, so Kanji could see every detail of his face. His eyes were closed, dried tears, and mucus covered his cheeks and nose. His lips were chapped and slightly parted. Strange circular markings dotted his bare chest, and his legs laid limp. For as grotesque as the sight was, the man did look to be in good health even if he was probably dead.

Naoto leaned forward, pressing her ear near the man’s mouth. “He’s not breathing,” she announced with a stern frown.

Kanji felt sorry for the guy. It seemed sad that someone so fair and just should meet such a horrific-looking end.

“Who are you?” someone shouted from behind them.

Naoto was quick to draw her sword and point it at the strange man who had seemingly appeared out of thin air. “Do you work for Shuji Ikutski?” Naoto demanded, stepping closer to where the man quivered. He looked as pale as a ghost. Kanji wondered for a moment if this place was filled with dead people.

“W-Who’s asking?”

“Answer our questions, and maybe we’ll tell you!” Kanji barked, fear fueling the anger in his voice. The sooner they left this place, the better.

“Like hell, I’ll say anything!” the man cried. He cowered despite his words, and Kanji used that opportunity to cross the distance between them and grab him. The man struggled against him, but Kanji was stronger. “Let me go!”

“First,” Naoto began, tone as deadly as a viper, “You’ll tell us what has happened to this man.” She gestured with her head to where the Man in Black laid.

The man’s eyes shifted between the two of them before he finally relented. “King Adachi charged down here in a fury. Mr. Ikutski warned him not to take 50 years of his life, but the King did it anyway. That man screamed until he breathed his last, and now he’s dead, and I’ve been instructed to dispose of the body.”

“How did he take away 50 years of his life?” Naoto demanded, lifting the blade of her sword to the man’s neck.

“Uh, a m-machine!”

“How does this _machine_ work?”

“I-I forgot!”

Naoto lifted her head. “Kanji, jog his memory.”

Kanji was happy to acquiesce. He slammed his fist down on the man’s head, intending to only rough him up a bit. Instead, the man lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Kanji and Naoto both stared at his crumped body before Naoto glared at him. Kanji smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to jog him so hard…”

“Never mind that,” Naoto replied with a restrained sigh, “Go and grab the Man in Black.”

Kanji pursed his lips. “Are we going to bury him?” He supposed it was the respectable thing to do.

Naoto shook her head. “No. At least, not yet. He may still be able to help us.”

“But he’s dead!” he protested despite the fact he was already unstrapping the man and preparing to throw him over his shoulder.

“Yes, which means we’ll need a miracle. I believe I know exactly who can help us with that.”

Kanji slung the man over his shoulder and groaned at the slight strain. He was heavier than he remembered. “A miracle, eh? Fine. Let’s go.”

Naoto’s nonsense had gotten them to this strange place. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to trust it again.


	14. The Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> Consider this a Happy Halloween/extra Saturday update. Just thought I'd do a little something extra for all of you ^_^ I was also ahead on my edits so I thought why not. Enjoy!

Kanji followed Naoto deeper into the forest with the Man in Black’s body on his shoulder. Naoto walked ahead with purpose. Kanji slinked behind with hesitation. It wasn’t about whether or not he wanted to help the guy. The man had spared his life, so he was more than willing to offer the same, but what did he and Naoto really know about him? Kanji didn’t even know his name.

“Hey, uh, Naoto,” Kanji called, shuffling a bit so he could walk beside her. She was much shorter than him, but she really could move when she wanted. “Do you know this guy’s name?”

Naoto shook her head, eyes set ahead of her. “No. He refused to tell me who he was when I asked,” she confessed, admittedly sounding a bit off-put by it. She shot him a side glance. “Do you?”

“No,” Kanji was quick to say, “I was just thinkin’…we don’t really know anything about him. He spared our lives and all, but aren’t you curious?”

Naoto nodded. “Yes. Very. I have an idea of who he could be…so hopefully, this miracle will work. Come Kanji, we’re almost there now.”

True to Naoto’s words, they soon arrived at a small cottage in the forest. Kanji thought it looked picturesque with how the sunbeams hit the rooftop in just the right way, the ivy that scaled the home’s walls, and the multipaned windows. He imagined whoever lived there was kind and would help them in any way they could. He smiled a little at the thought and felt silly for ever feeling apprehensive. 

Naoto knocked on the door as Kanji adjusted the Man in Black’s body. He didn’t want to put too much pressure on his chest as though that would somehow make it more likely that he would breathe again.

“Go away!”

Kanji jumped at the anger in the tone of the person behind the door. He turned to Naoto, who rolled her eyes and knocked again. This time with more urgency.

“I _said_ go away!”

“Please,” Naoto replied with such sincerity, “We require your assistance.”

A small slot on the door slid open to reveal a pair of scrutinizing brown eyes. They shifted from Naoto to Kanji. “Look, I can’t help you. If you don’t leave, I’ll call the Brute Squad!”

Kanji blinked. “I’m on the Brute Squad.”

The eyes shifted back to him. They were round and admittedly soft-looking. “Oh…J-Just go away!” 

Naoto was not deterred for a moment. Kanji couldn’t help but admire her for it. “Aren’t you the medicine woman for the King?” she argued.

“Well, I _was_ until the stinkin’ King fired me!” the person cried, “You should seek out someone better. Not some loser the King fired. I might kill whoever you need me to help on accident.”

“He’s already dead,” Kanji blurted out.

The voice behind the door seemed to lighten at that. “Really? You should’ve opened with that! Come in!”

The door swung open, and a woman with short, light brown hair poked her head out. It was styled in a bob that hugged her ears. She wore a simple green shirt and pants and looked bright despite how grumpy she’d sounded through the door. Kanji followed Naoto inside and laid the Man in Black on the table. He really wished he knew the man’s name so he could stop referring to him by a title.

“I thought the King’s medicine woman would be older,” Naoto commented absently.

The woman stopped her examination of the man’s body and glared. “Hmph. As I said before, I was _fired_. No one’s ever pleased with a young woman. No one ever respects _her_ work!” she grumbled before placing her hands on the man’s chest and pressing hard. Kanji winced at the way the body jolted. She lifted his arm and let drop with a thunk. “Hmm. I’ve seen worse. He’s only mostly dead,” she commented, stroking her chin.

Kanji blinked. “What does that mean?”

“Mostly dead is slightly alive. With all dead, there is only one thing you can do...” Kanji watched her with wide eyes, waiting for her words of wisdom. The woman snickered. “…Go through his clothes and look for lost change.” Kanji’s expression dropped, eyes lidded, and mouth slightly agape in absolute disappointment. No wonder she’d been fired. “So, do you have money?” she asked, obviously pleased with her wit.

“I have 65 silver pieces,” Naoto answered with a stony expression.

The woman laughed outright, holding her stomach and guffawing. “65? I’ve never worked for so cheap!” She paused, seemingly reflecting on something as she tapped a finger to her cheek. “Well, no, there was that _one_ time…but that was a very noble cause.”

“I swear to you this is the noblest of causes,” Naoto shot back without hesitation. Her blue eyes turned to Kanji, who immediately squirmed at the expectation in her gaze. Didn’t Naoto already know he was a lousy liar?

“Uh, y-yeah. _So_ noble. He has um five children to feed, and t-they’re on the brink of starvation…yeah!”

Both Naoto and the medicine woman shot him unconvinced gazes. “And you are a terrible liar,” the woman declared with an eye roll. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. “Oh, Chie. How far have you fallen?” Kanji winced. He’d caused her to monologue, and he knew _that_ wasn’t a good sign. Morooka had only done that when he was peeved.

Chie turned and grabbed a pair of bellows. Kanji watched nervously as she titled back the man’s head and opened his mouth. She inserted the tip of the bellows inside and began pumping air. “We’ll have him tell us how noble this cause is. I bet he just owes you money or something,” she gandered with a huff.

“Truthfully, I need him to avenge my grandfather, who was murdered twenty years ago,” Naoto confessed without batting an eye. Kanji couldn’t help the way his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. There was no way Chie, the _medicine_ woman, was going to help them now.

Chie laughed again, filling the man’s body with one last pump of air. “Yeah, yeah. Save your lies for another time. I want to hear what he has to say.” She set the bellows aside and tapped on the man’s forehead rather roughly. Kanji thought she had the worst bedside manner he’d ever seen. She didn’t appear to have a gentle bone in her body. “Hey! Hello in there! What’s so important, huh? What do you have to live for?”

She pressed on his chest to expel the air, and to Kanji’s surprise, the Man in Black spoke faintly. “True love.”

Naoto jumped up excitedly. It was so cute Kanji had to bite his lip, so he didn’t comment on it. Naoto looked like a fire had been lit inside her. “See! True love. There is no cause nobler than that!” she declared with an umph her voice had lacked earlier.

Chie nodded but still managed to look unconvinced. “Yes, true love is a noble cause…but that’s not what he said.” Chie sighed and shook her head as though she was disappointed. “What this man said was ‘To Blathe’, which, as you know, means to lie. So, I’m afraid I can’t –”

“Liar!” someone shouted.

Kanji watched in bewilderment as another woman dressed in a red gown with long, black hair and burning, dark eyes ran through a doorway and wagged a finger at Chie. Chie looked like she’d been caught with her hand in a pot of gold as the woman assailed her with finger wags and frowns. “Liar! Liar! Liar! How _could_ you? You’re letting true love expire, and you won’t even tell them the real reason why you won’t help!”

Kanji and Naoto glanced at each other. Kanji felt soothed by the matched confusion on Naoto’s face. He was glad he was not the only one that felt lost. Surely, _this_ was the reason Chie had been fired. She could hardly be considered professional at this point.

“Yukiko!” Chie groaned, “Just stop!”

Yukiko balled her fists and shook her head. “No! Ever since Adachi fired you, you’ve–”

“I thought we agreed to never mention that name in this house!” Chie whined, looking put-out.

Yukiko smirked wickedly. “Adachi!” she shouted with gusto. Chie cringed as though the sound of the name was physically painful. “Adachi, Adachi, Adachi! You have to get over this, Chie!”

Chie’s hands flew up to her ears as she walked away from Yukiko and began chanting ‘La la la.’ Yukiko was chasing Chie around the table the Man in Black was lying on chanting the King’s name. Kanji was 100% certain that this had to be the reason Chie was fired. It would have been funny in any other circumstance. However, time was ticking. They did not have the luxury of watching this play out.

Naoto seemed to share his thoughts. She suddenly cried, “The King’s Consort is this man’s true love. If you revive him, he’ll stop the King’s wedding!”

Both Chie and Yukiko froze. They looked at Naoto with shared curiosity. However, it was Chie that spoke. “Stop his wedding? Does that mean he’ll be miserable?”

Naoto nodded. “Yes. He’ll be humiliated for years, I am certain.”

Chie giggled gleefully and struck out her hand for Naoto to shake. “Perfect! I’m on the job. Hand over the 65 pieces!”

Yukiko narrowed her eyes for a moment, clearly displeased with Chie’s motivations. Kanji thought she might voice the objections written on her face, but instead, she sighed and looked at Chie with eyes filled with love. “Oh, fine. Let’s do this! Hello everyone, my name is Yukiko, and I am Chie’s wife. We would both be honored to assist your fallen friend.” She bowed, and Kanji was thrown off by the sudden decorum.

“Uh, nice to meet ya. I’m Kanji, and this is Naoto,” he announced, hesitantly offering a bow in return.

Yukiko covered her mouth and giggled. He blushed as a sudden wave of embarrassment crashed over him. He wasn’t used to interacting with such people. No one in his village had even gotten close to the royal family, let alone the King himself. He was totally out of his element. Not to mention, he did not spend time with women. The only woman that had ever cared about him was his Ma. Now, he was in a room full of rather unique women, and he wasn’t even sure what to do with himself. So, he retreated to a corner of the room and watched as Chie got to work.

Chie performed one more examination on the man’s body, whispered a few things to Yukiko, and then the two of them left the room. Kanji could hear the clanging of pots and pans, and he wondered what they were doing. He turned to Naoto, ready to ask, but she was already watching him with a fond expression.

“They are preparing the miracle.” When Kanji still looked confused, she chuckled lightly. “It will all make sense in due time. For now, we should rest while we can.”

Kanji whole-heartedly agreed. He found a chair, sat down, and let his body relax.

~

Kanji’s eyebrows rose to his hairline as he stared at the chocolate-covered pill in Naoto’s hand. There was no way something so foul-smelling could be medicinal. In fact, from what he had heard of the process of creating the tiny pill, he did not know that Chie and Yukiko knew anything about medicine. They had loudly talked about the ingredients they used, and not one had sounded magical at all. He’d heard things like squid ink, meat, coffee, and habanero. Kanji had never even heard of the last thing!

Still, Naoto had accepted the magic pill with the grace of a saint. She smiled and thanked Yukiko and Chie for their hard work, assuring them they would know if the medicine was successful by how peeved the King became. Kanji tossed the Man in Black onto his shoulder again as Naoto finished shaking hands with each of them.

Yukiko and Chie walked them out, pausing at the doorway once Kanji and Naoto were outside. “Make sure you give the pill 5 hours for maximum potency,” Chie advised with a small nod, “Don’t let him go swimming until it’s been at least 24 hours after the pill takes effect.”

Yukiko waved wildly and with what Kanji thought was inappropriate excitement as he and Naoto finally walked away. “Have fun storming the castle!” She cheered in the same tone as a mother might shout ‘Have a Good Day’ to their child. Chie simply laughed with a vicious grin on her face.

As soon as he was more than a few feet away, he heard: _“Do you think it’ll actually work?” “Heh, they’ll need a miracle.”_

Kanji walked faster. He didn’t feel peace of mind until he and Naoto had emerged from the forest and were near the castle gates. The journey took most of the day. The sun was already beginning its descent. It would be evening soon, and the Man in Black’s love would be married. Not that Kanji cared much for this supposed romance, but he did feel he owed it to the man to at least try and help him. Especially since they had gone through the trouble of trying to cure him of his “mostly dead” state.

He and Naoto found a place atop the wall surrounding the castle to hide. From their position ducked behind the stone wall’s ledge, they had a perfect view of the gate that led into the castle grounds. Several knights and guards were surrounding the door. Kanji only recognized a few faces, and none belonged to Shuji Ikutski.

“All right. Chie said to wait 5 hours, but…” Naoto whispered as she examined the pill in her fingers. “We have waited 3, and there is no more time to waste. I hope this will do just as well.”

Before Kanji could express his concerns, Naoto had tilted the man’s head back and plopped the pill into his mouth. Kanji heard the man swallow and could hardly believe his ears. Perhaps “mostly dead” was a thing after all.

“How long do ya think it’ll take?” Kanji asked warily.

Naoto pursed her lips as they both leaned closer to the man’s face. Now that he’d been cleaned up, Kanji could tell he was a handsome man. He had a strong jaw, a manly face, and a thick head of hair. Kanji thought that consort kid was lucky to have the man’s interest. He could recognize a true man when he saw one. He glanced at Naoto as soon as the thought popped into his head. _“She’s manly too, damn it!”_ He reminded himself it wasn’t a competition, though the bitterness that Naoto had lost to the man persisted.

His thoughts were interrupted by a cough and sputter from the Man in Black. His face turned the shade of ash, and Kanji thought for sure they had killed him. The Man in Black fought, though. He groaned, moaned, and wept as his face changed from gray to purple to red. Sweat poured down the sides of his face. His stomach made weird noises. Then, the color in his face returned, and he looked peaceful once more.

He heard Naoto inhale sharply as the man’s eyes flicked open. They shifted between his and Naoto’s face with a mix of curiosity and alarm. “Where am I?” The man suddenly demanded, “What has happened to me? Why can’t I move my body?” Kanji immediately clasped his hand over the man’s mouth. With each question, his voice grew in volume. The last thing they needed was for a knight to discover them crouched behind a wall looking suspicious. Plus, he admittedly did not want to be scolded for abandoning his post.

“You, er, mostly died?” Kanji offered as an explanation. The man’s eyes widened.

Naoto was quick to jump in. “Yes. You have been mostly dead all day. I am afraid the pill we fed you may take a while to return you to your usual vigor.”

The man blinked, so Kanji removed his hand. “…What?” Kanji and Naoto allowed him a pause to process what he had been told. “Who are you?” The man practically screamed again. “Where is Yosuke?”

Kanji clasped his hand over the man’s mouth again. “Naoto…” he groaned, hoping she had an idea of how to get him to calm down.

“Allow me to explain,” Naoto joined in with a steady, calm gaze. She hesitated for a moment and shook her head. “No, it’s too much, and there’s no time. Allow me to summarize. I am Naoto Shirogane, and he is Kanji Tatsumi. We fought you when we worked for Morooka, but our allegiance has changed since you killed our employer. We are outside of the Inaban Castle on the day your Yosuke is set to marry King Adachi. The plan is to make our way into the castle, stop the wedding, I will kill Shuji Ikutski while you rescue your love, and then we will escape. Are you in agreement?”

Kanji rereleased the man’s mouth and breathed a sigh of relief when he did not immediately yell again. Instead, the man appeared to be thinking deeply. Kanji admired how calm he could be despite the circumstances. If he were in the man’s shoes, he’d still be yelling, perhaps stubbornly trying to fight his way out of the situation.

“I see…” the man finally said. His voice was soft and steady just like Kanji remembered. “I think I remember now. Naoto, the talented swordswoman and Kanji, the strong doll maker.” Naoto shot Kanji a questioning glance. Kanji blushed, having been outed. The man did not seem to notice. “My name is Yu Narukami. I agree with this plan. I do not know how much you know, but King Adachi plans to kill Yosuke on the night of their wedding, and I will not let him die. Tell me how we will accomplish this, and I will gladly lend a hand.”

Naoto flushed. “Well, we thought you might help us come up with a plan to infiltrate the castle.”

Yu did not seem bothered by this admission. He simply nodded. “Very well. Help me assess the situation?”

Kanji and Naoto lifted Yu and turned his head so that he could see the gate. They lowered him back down when he asked. Yu turned to them both and shook his head. “This already appears impossible. What are our assets?”

“Your brains. Kanji’s strength. My steel,” Naoto replied evenly.

Yu only looked more dismayed, but he did not voice his disappointment. Yu was surprisingly respectful for, well, whatever he was. “Hmm. I wonder if we could get a wheelbarrow…” he muttered, seemingly speaking to himself.

“Hey, wasn’t there one near a food stall on the way over here?” Kanji thought out loud. Naoto nodded her head. Yu looked pleased for a moment before he returned to thinking. Kanji watched him, eager to please him again for whatever reason.

“A holocaust cloak would be glorious,” Yu suddenly added, turning his head.

Kanji’s mouth widened. “You turned your head!”

Yu chuckled lightly, seemingly amused by Kanji’s wonder. “It is still not enough for what we need to do.”

“Even so…” Kanji reached into his shirt and pulled out a dark cloak. “Will this do?”

Both Yu and Naoto’s eyes widened. “Where did you get that?” Naoto questioned.

“Yukiko gave it to me. She thought I looked nice in it.”

Yu nodded, and Kanji glowed a little from the approval. If only they had met under different circumstances, perhaps they could have been friends. “I think I have a plan. Let’s go. We have much to prepare and little time to do so.” 

Both Kanji and Naoto helped him to his feet. Yu had an arm on each of their shoulders as he lacked the strength to move independently. His head lulled to and fro as they hurried away from the castle wall. He and Naoto spoke more about the plan. Kanji remained silent. He was happy they had a working plan, but something was still weighing on his mind.

Naoto was determined to kill Shuji Ikutski, and Kanji did not doubt her prowess or skill, but... What if she was not able to kill him? What if he killed her instead? It’d been scary enough to think she was dead when he and Yu had faced each other. He did not want to experience that again. This time he was not going to leave her side, no matter what. 


	15. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone!!!! For those who are in the U.S., this week has been a friggin' trip, eh? For those who are outside of the U.S., keep us in your thoughts things are crazy here. I hope this will provide a distraction from reality for anyone who needs it. Editing this week definitely helped me take a breather. 
> 
> On another note, we're nearing the end here! It has been a fun ride, but as of right now I only have 19 chapters written for this. I've been toying around with it a lot debating on adding/subtracting content, but once I have the for sure amount, I'll update the story. Anyway, enjoy this! And thank you all for the wonderful support.

Yosuke stared at his reflection in the floor-length mirror. He was dressed in a two-layer white tunic adorned with golden buttons and trim along the sleeves and edges. The outer sleeves of the shirt cut open at the shoulder and draped long over his wrists. Rather than a belt at his waist, the shirt cinched to the slight curve and fell to his mid-thigh. His pants were the same color and showed off his leg muscles where his shining, black boots did not cover. Atop his head sat a crown that thankfully was more manageable to wear than the one in his dream. It was silver and adorned with white blooms, diamonds, and pearls. The outfit made Yosuke want to gag, but he thought Teddie would’ve really liked it. His heart sunk at the thought.

Yosuke never imagined his wedding would be like this. He thought he would be surrounded by loved ones on his farm. He thought he would get to walk up to a decorated trellis hand in hand with Yu. He’d imagined countless times how he would stare into Yu’s silver eyes as they exchanged personalized vows and swore to be together for the rest of their lives. They would kiss. Yu would want to be chaste because of the people watching, but Yosuke would hold him and kiss him until they were both breathless.

Instead, when Yosuke looked in the mirror, he saw a stranger with his face that was preparing to marry a man he knew was going to kill him afterward. Yosuke’s expression turned grim as he looked away and toward the window where he could see the sun dipping toward the horizon. Any moment now, someone would finally unlock the door and escort him to the small church on the castle grounds. This was it. These were the last hours of his life. He expected to feel panicked, but he felt strangely calm. Calmer than he had felt waiting to die in the quicksand. Then, he had thought he would not be saved, but now he knew his fate was absolute. Truly this was his end.

Yosuke walked over to the desk in the room and pulled open the drawer. Inside he had stashed three handwritten letters and the dagger he would use to pierce his heart. Yosuke had no guarantee his messages to Yu, Teddie, and Rise would ever reach them, but knowing that he had said his goodbyes the way he could was enough.

He shut the drawer once he heard a key moving in the lock of the room’s door. Yosuke managed to turn and face the doorway in time to see Count Ikutski smiling softly at him. “Ah, look at you. How marvelous! You make such a dashing groom,” Ikuski complimented. If Yosuke did not already know Ikutski’s true nature, he would’ve mistaken the man’s tone for sincerity. “Well, let’s go. There is no time to waste.”

Yosuke departed the room wordlessly. Ikutski said nothing more to him as they walked, arm in arm, to the church. The sky was painted in oranges and pinks, and Yosuke thought it looked better than he did in all his finery.

~

The church was packed and stuffy. It was standing room only, and Yosuke felt like there wasn’t enough air. Part of that could be attributed to the fact that Yosuke was marrying King Adachi and not Yu, but he could not downplay the lack of air circulation in the old building. He and Adachi stood at the head of the sanctuary with the priest. The older man stood between them with a tired expression on his features; he looked as though he had not slept for several nights. Yosuke thought the man might fall asleep mid-ceremony, and honestly, he would not have been upset. Adachi, on the other hand, was another story. 

His murderer-to-be looked incredibly regal. He was dressed similarly to Yosuke in a fancy tunic and pants, but his was powder blue. His crown was more elaborate and encrusted with various precious gems in multiple colors. His hair was pulled back into a short tail, and his bangs were parted neatly. He’d shaven his beard, trimmed his brows, and had even cleared some of his nose hairs. Yosuke stifled a snort; King Adachi was as vain as they came. No doubt, he wanted to look suitable for his “public appearance” since that’s all their marriage was to him.

“Mawage brings us together this night!” the priest suddenly announced drawled. Yosuke did everything he could to not laugh. He eyed Adachi and nearly lost it at how much disdain was written in his brows. “Mawage, that blessed awangement. That dweam within a dweam–”

A shout from outside the church interrupted the priest’s speech. Yosuke turned toward the door like every other person in the space. The commotion outside sounded so close. He could easily distinguish the sound of orders being barked, the frantic cries of men, and a scuffle.

“Shuji,” Adachi hissed. Count Ikutski raised a brow. Adachi signaled toward the door with a nod of his head. Ikutski snapped his fingers and walked out of the room; two guards flanked him.

Yosuke could only think of one person who had the motive to interrupt his wedding. Yu. A wide grin formed on his face. He looked at Adachi with a smug expression. “Looks like Yu came for me after all.”

Adachi rolled his eyes. Neither bothered listening to the priest who continued to drone on in the background as though nothing had changed. Adachi lowered his head toward Yosuke’s and responded in a hiss. “Your beloved Yu is dead. I killed him myself.”

Yosuke’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Y-You’re lying.”

Adachi smirked. He looked positively evil as he glared down at Yosuke. “He screamed in horrible pain until he died. You are lucky I still have _some_ affection for you despite how mouthy you are. I’ll make sure you go gentler.”

“That day…when you said…”

“Yes. You have only yourself to blame for trying my temper.”

Yosuke paled as Adachi’s face increased in wickedness. Yu had never returned to his ship. Yosuke had basically killed him the day he’d chosen to leave him behind at the fire swamp. Every sacrifice he had made had been in vain. The room started to spin as he struggled to breathe. His knees buckled as his body threatened to drop to the floor.

“Can you skip to the end?” Adachi demanded.

The priest looked unperturbed. “Do you have the rings?”

Adachi snatched them from the ring bearer. The priest blinked, and Adachi took that as a signal to slip the ring onto Yosuke’s left hand, and then do the same for his own. Yosuke hardly processed any of it.

“Now, do you, Yosuke Hanamura, take King Adachi to be your lawfully wedded husband in–”

“Announce us as husbands, _please_!” Adachi groaned. He was as impatient as ever.

“Very well. I now pronounce you husband and husband.” The priest waved his hand at them, anointing their union. “May your love flourish.”

The crowd clapped loudly. Yosuke nearly retched as Adachi roughly grabbed his shoulders and kissed his lips. He hadn’t said ‘I do’ but now he was a married man. There was a ring on his finger, and his arm was in his husband’s, and he’d doomed Yu. He could hardly believe it.

He was still in a daze as Adachi escorted him through the church, the courtyard, and back into the castle. He didn’t hear the people screaming in joy at their union. Yosuke didn’t feel the additional kisses Adachi gave him. He didn’t even notice when Adachi had shoved him into his room and locked the door again. He sank to his knees and sobbed. Yu was dead, and it was his fault.

_“I don’t want Yosuke to die.”_

_Yosuke grimaced at how freaked out Akira looked. It seemed moving closer had done little to comfort his son. “Do you want to take a break? We don’t have to finish it right now. We can wait until after dinner. Maybe you can cuddle with Yu–”_

_Akira shook his head and huffed. “I don’t want to wait. I wanna know what happens now. Can you cuddle with me?”_

_Yosuke blinked. “Y-You want me to cuddle with you?”_

_Akira’s face reddened. His eyes dropped down. Yosuke could see the movement of his hands wringing together underneath his blanket. “…Yeah.”_

_Yosuke thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. “All right, then. Make room for me, okay?” Akira quickly unraveled himself from his blanket as Yosuke gently scooted closer to him. Akira generously shared his blanket and tucked himself into Yosuke’s chest. Yosuke wrapped his arms around Akira and held him steady. “Is this fine? Are you comfortable?”_

_Akira nodded into his shirt with a soft sigh. “Mhm.” Morgana moved to curl into Akira’s back, unbothered by their change in position. Yosuke was in awe. He wondered if this was what Yu felt like every time Akira asked for him. He felt like he was on top of the world with his son in his arms, seeking out comfort only he could provide. He finally felt like a dad._

_“I should warn you. The next part of the story is pretty scary,” Yosuke advised, lifting a hand to pat Akira’s head like he’d wanted to before. “Just tell me to stop if it’s too much.”_

_“I’ll be okay like this.” Akira kept his head ducked, but he didn’t move away. In fact, he seemed to want to be as close as possible._

_Yosuke smiled and held Akira tighter. “All right. Where did I stop?”_

_“Yosuke was crying.”_

_“Right.” Yosuke paused. He didn’t feel the need to expand more on that scene. Admittedly, he didn’t want to think about it anymore. “Let’s go back to Yu, Naoto, and Kanji for a while. Why don’t I tell you about how they stormed the castle?”_

_Akira eagerly nodded into his shirt._

Kanji stood atop the wheelbarrow wearing the holocaust cloak; the cloak was long enough to cover his body and the wheelbarrow. The only part of him that showed was his face. While Yu had been doing his best to remain calm throughout the preparation process, he could not contain his nerves knowing they were about to attack. He still had no control over his body, which meant Naoto had to push Kanji forward while carrying Yu on her back.

“I am so sorry to trouble you this way,” Yu apologized for the third time as he lounged on her small back. She had the wheelbarrow’s handles in her hands, face determined as she waited for the sunlight to completely fade from the sky.

“She’s stronger than she looks,” Kanji barked without moving, “Pity ain’t gonna make this easier, Yu.”

“What Kanji means to say is, thank you for your concern, but I will be fine,” Naoto interpreted. She managed to turn and show Yu the smile on her lips. It assured him.

It was unlike him to be so nervous. Piracy had drilled into him the importance of exacting, cold expression, and reckless behavior. However, no situation he had ever faced as Izanagi had ever been as dire as this. If they failed, Yosuke would be lost to him forever, and that was a reality he could not let come true. If he could, Yu would’ve been tapping his fingers against his leg as they waited.

Finally, the sunlight disappeared. It was a dark, cloudless night where not even the moonlight reached where the castle gates were. The atmosphere was perfect for their plan.

“Let’s begin,” Yu ordered, returning to his pirate persona. Naoto and Kanji did not seem to mind. His tone seemed to have excited them too.

With a groan, Naoto began pushing Kanji toward the gate. Yu could not see around Kanji’s tall form, but he remembered there were fifteen men, a mixture of knights and guards. They would need to find the one that had the gate key.

He heard a sudden gasp, and the area around them hushed. Yu smirked, eyes flashing fiercely. _“Let’s end this.”_

As soon as Kanji was close enough, he began reciting the lines they’d rehearsed. “I’m the Dread Pirate Izanagi, and I take no survivors!” Yu was pleased to hear how horrifying Kanji sounded when he leaned into how deep his voice naturally was. His performance was brilliant, and judging by the cries and footsteps Yu heard, their plan was working.

“My men are here! I am here! But soon you will not be here! All your nightmares are about to come true.”

“Now?” Naoto asked, steadily pushing Kanji forward.

Yu guessed they were near the portcullis at this point. He could hear someone shouting, presumably the person in charge, for the men to stand their ground. They needed some extra convincing to leave. “Do it,” Yu answered.

Naoto lit the match that set the cloak on fire. Flames licked up the fabric and ignited Kanji’s entire body just as he shouted, “The Dread Pirate Izanagi is here for your souls!” That got them the screams Yu had wanted.

Within a moment, the guards fled in all directions. Naoto dropped the wheelbarrow and quickly removed the burning cloak from Kanji’s body. Kanji did not pause; he leaped from the wheelbarrow and toward the lone guard that remained. The terrified man ran, seeking security behind the portcullis, but Kanji stopped it from closing with his bare hands. Naoto tightened her grip on Yu and hurried to Kanji’s side, where the three of them backed the man into a corner.

He was an older man with slicked hair and a surprisingly gentle-looking face. Yu would have felt bad for startling him if Yosuke were not in a life or death situation. Naoto raised her sword and pointed it to his neck.

“Give us the gate key,” she ordered, every word as sharp as the blade she held.

“I have no gate key,” the man argued, clearly gripping the key secured in his pocket.

Yu managed to lift his head and say, “Kanji, tear his arms off.”

“Oh, you mean _this_ gate key…Here!” The man tossed it at Kanji. He accepted it but still knocked his fist into the man’s head. Yu watched his body crumple onto the ground. 

“Excellent work, Kanji,” Yu complimented. “Now open the doors, and let’s stop the wedding.”

Kanji did as instructed, but unfortunately, as soon as they’d entered the gate, Yu realized they were too late. Kanji, Naoto, and Yu blended into the crowd that had gathered in the castle’s courtyard. Yu watched helplessly as King Adachi and Yosuke arrived. Adachi wore an innocent smile as he held Yosuke close, pulling him from group to group accepting his people’s well-wishes. If Yu could have clenched his fist, he would have.

He watched, unable to tear his eyes away, as Adachi grabbed his Yosuke and kissed him like he owned him. “Damn it,” Yu hissed as Adachi gripped Yosuke’s waist. The scene was heartbreaking, even more so, because of how dead inside Yosuke looked.

His optimistic, cheery love was quiet and pale. Yosuke did not say a word to anyone. He moved only when Adachi moved him like a puppet on strings. He did not smile, his beautiful eyes held no shine, and he looked like a shell of himself. It was worse than when Yu had taken off his blindfold after killing Morooka.

“S-Sorry man,” Kanji whispered, looking quite guilty.

Yu shook his head against Naoto’s shoulder. “It is no matter. The plan remains the same. Let’s get into the castle.”

“Kanji, take him. I will scope out the area for entrances.” Naoto passed Yu to Kanji and then slipped into the crowd. Yu did not watch her go, wanting to keep his eyes on Yosuke’s disappearing form for as long as he could. He felt more uneasy now than he had before they entered the courtyard. Yosuke had never looked so miserable. It made him wonder what Yosuke knew, and if he was planning to — Time was running out. He couldn’t afford any more mistakes.


	16. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, happy Friday! Gosh, I feel like I barely survived this week so I hope everyone is doing well. This chapter has some of my favorite moments in it so I hope that I did them justice. For those of you who have watched the movie (or read the book), I will be interested to hear your impressions. Thank you all for your support. It literally helped me through this week, no lie.

Kanji shifted his grip on Yu’s waist as Naoto led them to a servant’s entrance she found. Thankfully, the castle servants all had the sense to leave the festivities early. No doubt anyone so close to King Adachi would want to spend an extended amount of time celebrating him. From how Yu had described their brief interaction, Adachi sounded like an ass, and he wasn’t the only ass in the castle. Yu’s recollection of Shuji Ikutski had made Naoto swear, which was not normally something she did.

Even now, she stalked ahead of them, a hand gripped tightly to the hilt of her sword. She looked ready to spring into a fight, and Kanji had mixed feelings about it. He supported her revenge journey, but she didn’t seem like herself. The Naoto he knew was calculating, observant, and logical. This Naoto was rash, bold, and sword-happy. He knew she could hold her own, but…something just didn’t sit well with him.

Once they finally gained entry to the castle’s interior, the three wandered halls. Well, Naoto rushed through them while Kanji struggled to keep up while pulling Yu along.

“If only we had a map,” Naoto grumbled, eyes still darting left and right down the hall they had stopped in. “We should split up. We’ll cover more ground that way.”

“I agree,” Yu quickly asserted with a roll of his head.

Kanji frowned at them. “Split up? Like hell we should do that!” He turned to look at Yu, who was still leaned against his shoulder. “You can’t walk even walk.” Then he turned to Naoto. “And you, what would you do if you were ambushed before you found Ikutski?”

Before either companion could come up with a response that would convince Kanji of their plan, the sound of rushing footsteps silenced them. Four guards and Shuji Ikutski himself came running down the hall. They stopped a few feet short of them.

Ikutski’s eyes fell on Yu, and Kanji felt the hair on his neck stand. He had the look of a demon that took pleasure in other’s pain. “Leave the man in black for questioning and kill the rest,” Ikutski commanded as nonchalant as if he were ordering his meal at a tavern.

Naoto leaped into battle with a sharp cry. Her sword moved like lightning. Kanji wasn’t sure if he was in awe or scared of her. He quickly deposited Yu on the floor and hurried to her aid.

The guards were quickly dealt with. Naoto disarmed one and sent him running, and stabbed another in the chest. Kanji effortlessly knocked out the remaining two by bashing their heads together. He flexed his hands as Naoto pointed her sword at Ikutski, who appeared stiff compared to how haughty he’d been earlier.

“Hello, my name is Naoto Shirogane. You killed my grandfather. Prepare to die.” Ikutski took one step back, and Kanji could see how Naoto’s leg muscles flexed. She’d nearly gone after him. Ikutski suddenly turned, and then Naoto did go after him without a word.

Kanji glanced back at Yu, who was attempting to use the wall to pull himself to his feet. As much as the sinking feeling in his stomach urged him to go after Naoto, he couldn’t leave Yu. He was helpless. Kanji hurried to his side and lifted him. Yu was still unable to stand on his legs; they flopped against the ground like cooked noodles.

“You aren’t going with her?” Yu asked.

Kanji bit back a curse. Even when they had first met, Yu had clearly read his feelings. Kanji needed to work on being less obvious. “Nah. Naoto’s got this.”

As if the universe disagreed with him, both men suddenly heard a frantic scream. “ _Kanji_!” Kanji felt his skin crawl. Naoto needed him urgently. He turned to Yu and saw recognition in his eyes as well. “Kanji, I need you. _Please_!”

“Go to her.”

Kanji still hesitated. “But what about you?”

“I have been in worse situations.” Yu’s smirk left him wondering just what kind of life the man had lived.

“He’s getting away! _Kanji, please!”_

Kanji decided he believed him, or perhaps he just decided to because he had no other choice. He settled Yu onto the arms of a suit of armor and kicked one of the abandoned swords at their feet near him. “I’ll be back,” he promised.

Yu nodded, clinging to the armor as though they were dancing together. “Of course.” The calm expression on his face also calmed Kanji. He could tell Yu wouldn’t hold this against him.

Kanji ran down the path Naoto had taken to find her ramming her small body against a locked door. Her face was red, and she let out a strangled grunt with each shove. Kanji hurried to insert himself between her and the door. She looked more disheveled than Kanji ever thought she could be. Her hat had fallen off, her chin-length hair was mussed about her head, and her blue eyes were crazed like wildfire.

“I’ve got ya, Naoto.” Not waiting to see if she’d processed his words, he rolled back a sleeve and punched down the door with a shout. He turned his head to say more, but his words died on his tongue at the way Naoto was staring at him. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks were flushed, and the edges of her lips were curled upward, almost like she was admiring him. Kanji’s face warmed from the heat in her gaze. Naoto had _never_ looked at him like this.

“Thank you, Kanji.” Kanji wanted to sink into her voice like a hot bath. She lifted onto her toes and placed a kiss on his chin, and his brain shut down. She had dashed away before he could even react. Kanji stood there, shocked and satisfied. Her lips had felt so soft against his scruff. He never imagined a kiss could feel so…good. The only other person who’d ever kissed him was his Ma, and it sure as hell hadn’t felt like _that_.

He quickly slapped his face. “Get a grip, man!” he shouted at himself. This was no time for him to be distracted. Naoto might still need him, and given how strange she’d been acting, he wanted to make sure she was all right. He had to see it through.

~

Naoto hurried down a winding staircase. Blood was pumping through her veins, her focus was sharp, and her drive was deadly. This was it. This was the moment she had long waited for. Revenge. She jumped down the last few steps, turned to see Ikutski facing her, and could not stop the dagger he threw from plunging into her stomach. With a shocked, pained gasp, she fell against the wall and sunk to the ground, fingers tight around the dagger’s hilt. 

“Grandfather, I tried…”

“Naoto!” Somehow, Kanji was at her side. He hovered over her like a hen scared for her chick. All she could do was smile weakly. Not only had she let her grandfather down, she’d let down Kanji too. 

“You must be that blacksmith’s brat. The one I killed all those years ago.” Naoto looked at Ikutski, struggling to focus as his image blurred. He looked just as wicked as she remembered. “I thought I taught you your place then, woman. How incredible. Have you been tracing me your whole life only to fail now? I think that’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard. _How marvelous_.”

“Shuddup!” Kanji hissed. He looked ready to beat Ikutski senseless, but Naoto lifted a hand and stopped him.

“You know – Naoto, was it? It was your grandfather’s death who furthered my research into pain and suffering. The delight I took in flaying his corpse was unlike any other.”

Fire filled her one more. She could bear to hear herself disparaged but not her grandfather. He had been the noblest, kindest man to have ever walked the earth. There was still life in her, which meant she could still fight. Even if she only managed to cut out Ikutski’s tongue so he could never speak of her grandfather again, it would be worth it.

Naoto eyes fell on Ikutski’s. Once she was sure he was looking at her, she pulled the dagger from her stomach. His eyebrows lifted as she slowly began to rise. Kanji took the blade from her and remained silent even though everything in his posture screamed he wanted to tell her to stop. He didn’t, and she respected him more for it.

“Good heavens! Are you still trying to win?” Ikutski laughed. The pain from her wound surged as she regained her stance. Her hand clutched at it as she swayed on her feet. “You seem to have an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. That’s going to get you into trouble someday.”

Ikutski raised his sword, and Kanji shouted her name. She deflected his blade at the last moment; however, the tip still went into her left shoulder. Ikutski’s brows drew together as he struck again. Naoto blocked him again and sustained another injury above her right arm. He tried to attack her head, and she stopped him easily, power returning as her rage built.

She lifted herself from the wall and staggered forward. “My name is Naoto Shirogane. You killed my grandfather…prepare to die.”

Ikutski looked unnerved. She watched as the coward backed away from her pursuit. He was beyond one of the tables in the room now. She tried to chase him but moved too quickly. The pain that shot through her body nearly made her lose consciousness, yet she persisted.

He tried to take advantage of her moment of weakness, but her sword met his own with equal force. Again and again, Ikutski struck, and she matched him blow for blow. “My name is Naoto Shirogane,” she repeated with increasing energy. “You killed my grandfather. Prepare to die.”

“Stop saying that!”

Naoto grinned, delighting in how the color had drained from his face. She pressed forward, thrusting her blade toward Ikutski. He managed to dodge, but she left him no room to recover. She shoved him back with every swing. “Hello! My name is Naoto Shirogane!” she cried confidently. “You killed my grandfather. Prepare to die!”

She moved quick as a snap. She feinted then lunged, and that was all that was necessary to best her agitated, immoral opponent. She stabbed him in his left shoulder, then his right arm, and finally cornered him. Ikutski’s back was pressed against one of the long, wooden tables in the room. There was nowhere he could run.

“No!”

Naoto growled and sliced his left cheek to match the one he’d given her all those years ago. “Offer me money,” Naoto demanded.

“Yes,” Ikutski breathed, eyes frightened, but his voice still sounded combative. She sliced his right cheek.

“Power too. Promise me that.” Her eyes were narrowed to slits. 

“All that I have and more. _Please_.”

Her limbs were pulsing, and her breath was coming in pants. “Offer me everything I ask for.”

“Anything you want.”

Naoto felt his deceit before he acted. Ikutski lifted his blade again, and Naoto parried effortlessly. She grabbed his arm with her free hand and plunged her sword into his stomach. She hardly registered the shock on his face, too fixated on ensuring that he was looking dead into her eyes. “I want my grandfather back, you son of a bitch!” Naoto shoved her blade deeper into him, drawing out a long, helpless gasp. Then, she yanked it out, kicked him back into the table, and watched his body sink the floor. Shuji Ikutski was dead. He would have no more victims, and Naoto’s grandfather was finally avenged.

The only sound in the room was Naoto’s own ragged breaths. Now that her adrenaline was beginning to fade, the pain in her stomach had increased tenfold. Her sword fell from her hands as her knees buckled. Kanji caught her before she could tumble in the pool of Ikutski’s blood. 

She looked up at him, eyes dazed. “Kanji, he’s dead.”

“Y-Yeah.”

She chuckled softly, allowing herself to relish in the relief. “Finally, my grandfather can rest.”

“Yeah, well, it ain’t time for you to rest yet.”

Naoto lifted her hand from her wound, unsurprised to see it covered in blood. Her vest and shirt were soaked through. It was only a matter of time until she bled out. Kanji appeared to know that as well. He looked paler than Ikutski’s body. 

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened them again, her gaze was clearer. She dared smile. “I’ve worried you.”

Kanji scoffed, though it was obvious her statement was true by how flustered he became. “N-No shit. You ain’t been yourself since…since we abducted the consort. ‘Course I’ve been worried!” Kanji barked. Naoto was sure he’d meant to sound soft, but his fear had stripped the little gentleness he had. Still, her smile remained.

“My apologies. I did not realize how clouded my judgment had become.”

He shook his head at her, adjusting the way he cradled her smaller frame so that he could lift her. “Now ain’t the time to talk about this.”

“Yes. I suppose you are right. We must still help Yu and Yosuke and escape from this place.” Kanji grabbed her and Ikutski’s swords and hurried from the room.

She hoped that they could find Yu and Yosuke quickly and leave this place. She could hold on for a little longer, but she was mortal and had a limit like anyone else. She would need to be treated by a physician if there was any hope of her surviving. And well, for the first time in years, she had a reason to live that wasn’t revenge. She leaned further into Kanji’s chest, leaving herself to his care.


	17. True Love Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!! I hope you all had a lovely week. I'm super excited to post this chapter, and I can't wait to hear what you all think. I've been editing like crazy and it looks like 19 will be the amount of chapters this story has. I intend to post twice next week and have it all wrapped up, which makes me feel less excited. This has been a fun ride and I've enjoyed sharing my love of P4 and Princess Bride with all of you. Well, I'll save the sappiness for the actual end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

Yosuke was such a fool. He’d been a fool to let Yu go on the voyage that separated them. He’d been a fool to allow Teddie to leave with him. He’d been a fool to offer himself to King Adachi without realizing what he’d been offering. He’d been a fool to leave Yu after they’d finally been reunited. And now, he was a fool for ever thinking Adachi would spare Yu.

Yu was _dead_. Yosuke had sat with the thought for an hour. Any hesitation he had about taking his own life had fluttered away once the realization had settled on him. If Yu was dead, he had no regrets. Teddie was safe living his life as a pirate, traveling the world like he wanted, and Yosuke would ensure his letter to Rise made it to her hands so she could escape.

He stood in front of the floor-length mirror again. He had changed into the white, silk bedclothes that had been left for him. The pants were fitted perfectly, and the shirt was more like a robe only held closed by a sash that went around his waist. His collarbone and the top of his chest was exposed, and with the right lighting, the material was practically see-through.

Someone knocked on his door. Yosuke hurried to his desk where his letters and the dagger were. He quickly shoved Yu’s letter inside the box that concealed the blade as the door opened. A servant stood in the doorway with a knowing smile on her face. It might have been embarrassing if Yosuke was actually a blushing groom.

“Are you ready, Your Highness?” she asked, “The room you will share with the King has been prepared.”

“Yes,” Yosuke answered, “I do have one favor to ask.”

The woman looked delighted to be entrusted with a favor. “What can I assist you with?”

Yosuke handed her Rise and Teddie’s sealed letters. “Please deliver these to the address listed on them. It is the village I am from. I wished to let my friend know about my happiness since she was unable to attend the wedding.”

“Of course, Your Highness. I will send these immediately.” The woman held the letters as though they were something precious.

Yosuke smiled. He had no doubt that she would do exactly as he requested. “You have my gratitude.”

She giggled and hurriedly led him to their destination. Yosuke followed her, taking note of the halls and their décor. He would never see them again, after all. For all the misery he had experienced within the castle walls, it had been his home, so the parting was a little bittersweet.

The servant paused in front of an open door. “This is the room. The King will join you shortly. I will have these letters delivered now. Good luck and good night, Your Highness.” She curtsied, winked, and left Yosuke standing in the hall.

He smiled after her, though it was a small, sad smile. “Yeah…Good night.”

Yosuke sucked in a breath and entered the room. He shut the door behind him. The fewer witnesses, the better. He hurried to the desk in the room and sat down in the plush chair. This room was even fancier than the one he had called his own, but he did not take time to admire his surroundings. There was no telling how quickly Adachi would join him, and he intended to be dead before he did.

He pulled the lid off the slender box he’d sat atop the desk. The silver blade of the dagger shined in the moonlight from the window in front of him. He gingerly lifted the dagger and sat it atop the desk. Then, he unfolded the pages of the letter he’d written to Yu. Even though the letter was several pages, it still didn’t feel complete.

“I can never make up for what I did,” he whispered, eyes watering as he skimmed over the words he’d written. “I should have trusted you, Partner. Maybe we could’ve…” He took in a shaky breath and shook his head. “Never mind. There’s no time. Just know that I’m sorry. Okay, Yu? I’m so sorry and I love you more than anything. Let’s find out if we can be together in death.”

He exchanged the pages for the dagger. Yosuke pointed it against his bare chest and inhaled sharply. This was it. He was going to–

“There is a shortage of perfect chests in this world, you know. It would be a shame to ruin yours.” 

Yosuke gasped and dropped the blade in his hand. He hardly heard it hit the surface of the desk as he spun around. Yu was resting on the bed with a weak smile on his face. “Why be together in death when we can be together now?” he asked softly.

“Yu!” Yosuke jumped from the chair and hurried to the bed. He eagerly crawled across the mattress and threw himself against Yu. “Oh, Yu…” Yosuke cupped his cheek, eyes examining every inch of Yu’s face to confirm that he was really there. “You’re alive? You’re really here?”

Yu’s hand lifted and rested atop Yosuke’s. “Yes, Partner. And I will never leave your side again.”

Yosuke laughed, choking up from the emotion in his chest and throat. “I-I was the one that left you.”

“I know. I won’t let that happen again, either.” Yu paused for a moment, nuzzling further into Yosuke’s hand.

Yosuke’s heart sank. Even if Yu was alive, they could not be together now. “Yu…I got married.”

Yu’s hand found Yosuke’s knee and caressed the top of it. “Did you say I do?”

“Well, no…”

Yu smiled. “Then you are not wed.” Yosuke furrowed his brow. “You cannot be in something you did not agree to.” Yosuke supposed that made sense. The entire ceremony had been a blur after Adachi had confessed to killing Yu, but he was sure he had not uttered a word. “I never held what happened at the fire swamp against you, Yosuke. I think…you probably saved our lives then. In that moment, I was too foolhardy to see what–”

Yosuke cut him off with a kiss. He slipped his hands underneath Yu’s head as he pressed himself against Yu’s body firmly. He kissed him fervently and breathlessly, and it would have been perfect if Yu had been reciprocating. 

“Partner? Why aren’t you holding me?” Yosuke asked with a slight frown. He applied more of his weight onto Yu, slightly satisfied when he heard Yu groan from underneath him. It still wasn’t enough, though. “Yu?”

“Gently, please,” Yu gasped.

“Gently?” Yosuke questioned, edging closer to frustration than confusion. “That’s all you have to say at a time like this?” He gripped the frayed collar of Yu’s black shirt and lifted him.

“Gently!” Yu cried, sounding a little panicked.

Yosuke raised a brow. He released him, and Yu fell back against the mattress, hard. “Partner, what’s wrong?”

Yu grimaced. “I can’t move the way I’d like to.”

Before Yosuke could ask why he heard the door open. He gasped as Adachi closed the door and stepped further into the room. If looks could kill, Yosuke was sure he and Yu would be dead. Yosuke was petrified by Adachi’s gaze. He knew he should stop straddling Yu, but his body would not move.

“So this is how you shame me on the night of our wedding, Yosuke? By entering our marital bed with another man?” Adachi accused, his smile growing crueler with every word. “I’m afraid I have now been cured of any fondness I felt for you. I will ensure you suffer.” Yosuke gulped. Adachi’s turned his attention to Yu. “And you, how are you alive? I drained you of all the years you had left.”

Yosuke watched as Yu smirked. “It seems you forgot some.”

Adachi laughed mockingly. “Such a charmer. I can see you why you have this village twit wrapped around your finger.” Adachi marched to the bed and seized Yosuke by his hair. Yosuke tried to stifle the cry that ripped from his lips, but he couldn’t as he was yanked from Yu’s body and thrown to the floor. “Why don’t I finish you off first?” Adachi threatened, ignoring Yosuke and reaching for Yu.

Yosuke scrambled to his feet and threw himself at Adachi. He didn’t know why Yu couldn’t move the way he wanted to, but he couldn’t just sit and watch Adachi harm him. He didn’t have the strength or the dexterity that he once had, but he could at least try to protect Yu.

“Get off me!” Adachi cried, grabbing at Yosuke’s arms that had wrapped around his neck. Yosuke didn’t have time to answer as Adachi slammed back into a wall. The angle hit his spine perfectly. Yosuke released Adachi and helplessly toppled to the ground. “I will deal with you soon enough, _sweetheart_. Allow me to kill the pirate first.”

“Yu, no… _please_!” Yosuke strained to reach for Adachi, but the furious man had already drawn his sword and started walking to the bed.

Adachi paused and pointed his blade at Yu’s neck. “To the death!”

“No!” Yu suddenly shouted with more authority than he should have in his prone position on the bed. Both Adachi and Yosuke gaped at him. “To the pain!”

“I don’t think I’m quite familiar with that phrase,” Adachi hissed. Yosuke suspected he would pounce on Yu any moment. He had to do something. Anything.

“I’ll explain then,” Yu answered with equal distaste. “And I’ll use small words to make sure you understand, you warthog faced buffoon.”

“This may be the first time in my life a man has dared insult me,” Adachi replied, grip tightening on the sword in his hand. It was also perhaps the first time Yosuke had heard Yu speak such demeaning language.

“It won’t be the last,” Yu stated confidently. “To the pain means the first thing you lose will be your feet below the ankles.” Yosuke quietly and carefully began to stand as Yu continued. Adachi, surprisingly, listened. “Then your hands at the wrist…” Yosuke searched the room as soon as he was upright. “Then your nose.”

“Then my tongue, I suppose?” Adachi mocked, “I killed you too quickly the last time, and that is not a mistake I intend to repeat.”

Adachi stepped forward, but Yu’s voice stopped him again. “I wasn’t finished! The next thing you lose will be your left eye, followed by your right.”

Yosuke’s eyes spied the dagger he’d left on the desk. How could he have forgotten? And it seemed Adachi had not noticed it, either. Excellent.

“Let me guess, next, I lose my ears?” Adachi questioned. It was clear his patience was running out.

“Wrong! Your ears you will keep, and I’ll tell you why. So that every shriek of every child who has seen your hideousness will be yours to cherish, every babe that weeps at your approach, every woman that screams, ‘Dear God, what is that thing?’ will echo in your perfect ears. That is what ‘To the Pain’ means. It means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in misery forever.”

The silence was heavy in the room. Adachi seemed to have lost his nerve as he continued to glare at Yu. “I think you’re bluffing.” Yosuke enjoyed how hesitant Adachi sounded.

“It’s possible, pig. I might be bluffing because I lack the strength to stand, _or_ I might not be.”

Yosuke, dagger in hand, snuck up behind Adachi. He pressed the blade to his throat and whispered low in his ear. “Either way, he doesn’t need to. I’m more than happy to start the process myself. Drop. Your. Sword.”

Adachi’s sword clattered against the floor without another word. Yosuke smiled, eyes meeting Yu’s. Yu nodded his head toward the chair. “Why don’t you have a seat, Your Majesty?” Yosuke offered, pushing Adachi’s body the direction he wanted him to go. “You look tired.”

“You won’t get away with this,” Adachi hissed through gritted teeth.

Yosuke shoved Adachi down into the seat. He smirked. “I already have.”

“You’re a fool. You think I’ll let you get away and live happily with your love? Please. I’ll hunt you until the day you die. You will live in fear for the rest of your days, and I’ll make sure you watch as everything you love is taken from you, one by one.”

Yosuke trembled, and he saw the way Adachi’s eyes flicked to the hand holding the dagger. “Doesn’t look like we’re feeling too brave anymore, does it? You know what I am capable of, Yosuke. You’ve seen it with your own eyes. Isn’t it better not to make an enemy of me? I planned to kill you anyway. If you stop this foolishness, I’ll let you and your pirate have one last night together before I kill you both. Seems like a better choice than living your life on the run, hm?”

Yosuke’s mind spun. He was right. They would never be happy, never be able to rest or feel safe. What kind of life was—Adachi suddenly seized his wrist, forcing Yosuke to drop the blade. He gasped, struggling against increasingly painful Adachi’s hold. 

“It seems you have not taken me seriously, pig.”

Yosuke turned his head to find Yu standing, holding Adachi’s sword in his hand. He stepped forward, proudly. Yosuke watched with wide eyes as Yu’s blade rose and dropped down toward Adachi’s wrist. The fingers that had touched him dropped onto the floor. Blood poured out from the wounds as Adachi cried out.

“You wretch!” Adachi hissed, glaring at Yu with tears in his eyes as he nursed his hand.

Yu smirked. “I won’t let you manipulate Yosuke ever again. You can hunt us all you like, but we will spend our days happily together. We may be on the run, but we will have each other, and that is all that matters. I suppose someone as spineless and pathetic as you could never understand that.” Yu’s expression softened as he turned to Yosuke, though his voice retained its authority. “Find something to tie him up with.”

Yosuke felt his heart skip a beat. It was definitely not the right time for him to want Yu, but god, did he want Yu. He wasn’t sure where Yu learned how to use a sword or how he’d developed that authoritative tone – a life of piracy probably had something to do with it – but he liked this new side of Yu. Perhaps more than he should.

“Aye aye, Captain.” Yosuke winked. Yu’s smirk only deepened. The mischief gleaming in his silver eyes, nearly undid Yosuke.

He looked away before he lost himself and searched the room for something he could bind Adachi with. He found rope underneath the bed. He hurried back to Adachi and began tying him to the chair. He felt smug as he pulled the rope as tight as he could, not doubting for a moment Adachi had intended to use it against him. Oh, the irony.

Once Adachi was secured, Yosuke stepped back and put an arm around Yu’s shoulder. “What do you think, Partner? Will it hold?”

Yu grinned. “Indeed. There’s just one more thing, though.” Yu cut away the sash that bound Yosuke’s shirt. Yu grabbed it – not before winking and flustering Yosuke even more – and used it to gag Adachi. He tied it at the back of the man’s head with a smile. “This should give us a head start. Feel free to start hunting us in the morning, you mongrel. I assure you we’ll be long gone.”

Adachi struggled against the rope, but it was pointless. Yosuke may not have had his strength, but he still remembered all the knots his father had taught him. He turned to Yu, only to frown as Yu stumbled on his way back to him. Yosuke caught him, slipping his arms underneath Yu’s. “I expect you to tell me everything once we get out of here. Got it, Partner?”

Yu nodded, letting his forehead rest against Yosuke’s shoulder. “I swear it.” He managed to sheath Adachi’s sword in the scabbard hanging from his waist as he leaned on Yosuke. “We need to find Naoto and Kanji.”

Yosuke’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “You mean the same Naoto and Kanji that abducted me?”

Yu lifted his head to meet Yosuke’s worried gaze. “Yes. I owe my life to them, and now yours as well.” Yosuke blushed from the sincerity in Yu’s eyes. “It may take too long to travel through the halls. Help me to the window?”

Yosuke did so without question. He pulled open one of the panes and poked his head outside. The night was peaceful, and the air was refreshing. It was hard to believe they had just battled Adachi on a night so still.

“Hey!”

Yosuke jolted and looked down. The room overlooked the castle’s stables. He caught sight of four white horses standing at the center of the space. Naoto was atop one. Yosuke could see bandages covering Naoto’s midsection and shoulders. Kanji was standing in front of the horses, waving his hand at Yosuke.

“Oi! You see me, Consort? Is Yu with you?”

Yosuke pulled Yu to the window with a smile. “Yeah.” On second thought, he added, “Don’t call me that anymore. It’s just Yosuke!”

Yu hummed beside him. “For now,” he practically purred. “I like the sound of Yosuke Narukami…”

“Y-Yu,” Yosuke argued weakly as something delightful swirled in his stomach, “Now isn’t the time for–”

Kanji thankfully interrupted Yu’s flirting. “I gathered these horses after one of the servants patched Naoto up. I thought we could use ‘em to escape.”

Yosuke inwardly groaned. Kanji had just loudly announced to the entire castle they were escaping. Great. He turned to Yu, surprised to see only a smile on his lips. “That’s wonderful, Kanji. Well, what are we waiting for?”

“What do you mean? How are we going to get down there?” Yosuke asked.

“Kanji!” Yu called. “Catch us?”

Kanji rolled up his sleeves and opened his arms. “You got it, man!”

Yu turned his daring, silver eyes to Yosuke. “You first.”

Yosuke felt a shiver run down this spine. “Fine. But just for the record, Yu Hanamura sounds much better to me. After all, you’ve been part of the family for a while now.” Yu blushed, and Yosuke reveled in how he looked so much like the young farm boy he’d fallen for. Yosuke supposed he was still that man. Just because he had seen and experienced more of the world did not mean that he had fundamentally changed. He couldn’t wait to relearn everything about Yu again. He so desperately wanted to share everything with him like they had before.

His eyes caught sight of the pages of his letter still resting atop the desk. Yosuke quickly grabbed the pages, folded them, and shoved them in the pocket of Yu’s pants.

With a wink, he said, “See ya at the bottom, Partner.”

Yosuke pulled himself onto the ledge and jumped. Kanji caught him, and Yu followed. Each man mounted a horse, and together they took off into the night, riding as fast as the horses would take them. Yosuke felt freer than he had in years as the wind whipped through his hair and filled his lungs. He couldn’t help but laugh. He couldn’t believe this was really happening, but one glance at Yu, who rode beside him, confirmed that it was real.

“Yosuke, slow down.”

Yosuke pulled on the horse’s reigns and stopped. Kanji and Naoto turned to look at them, but Yu waved them off. Naoto nodded and turned to continue forward, getting Kanji to follow with just a look.

“Do they…know where they’re going?” Yosuke asked, puzzled.

Yu moved his horse closer, so they were next to each other. “We won’t be long,” he promised as he reached over cupped Yosuke’s face.

Yosuke shuddered as Yu’s finger caressed the outside of his ear. “Partner…” Yu was looking at him with such adoration, he couldn’t help the little moan that escaped his lips as Yu’s other hand moved to rest against Yosuke’s waist.

Since the invention of the kiss, there were five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. The kiss that Yu placed on Yosuke’s lips left them all behind. Yosuke moaned for more, hands clinging to Yu’s shirt as Yu made him melt with every brush of their lips. His entire body burned for Yu’s touch.

Yosuke whimpered when Yu pulled away; his eyes were nearly shut, and his face was red. “Yu…” he pleaded, tugging gently at Yu’s shirt.

Yu looked equally undone with his pupils blown and his lips parted. Still, he managed to shake his head. “We have all the time in the world now, Yosuke. We don’t have to rush.”

A smile lit Yosuke’s face as he stared into Yu’s smoldering eyes. “Do you promise we’ll always be together?”

Yu nodded, pressing his face close to Yosuke’s again. “Until the end of time, my love.”

_Yosuke stared down at Akira’s wide-eyed expression. “And that’s how it ends,” he confessed with a grin._

_“W-Wait? Really? That’s it?” He didn’t even try to hide how eager he was for more._

_Yosuke’s expression turned sly. “Well…maybe there is a_ little _more, but most of it is just crying and kissing, and you don’t like that.”_

_Akira shook his head vigorously. “N-No. I don’t mind. Please tell me the rest, Yos– I mean, Hanamura.”_

_Yosuke chuckled. His son was too cute, and he couldn’t deny him anything. He was wrapped around Akira’s little finger, and it would probably be that way until the day he died. No matter how many rats, snakes, or other creepy creatures Akira brought into the house. “All right. I’ll tell you the rest…”_


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! For those of you in the U.S. (or another place where crazy shopping happens this weekend), I hope you're safe and well. Things tend to get crazy this time of year. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard to tie up all the loose ends, so I'm really hoping I didn't forget anything. There will be one more chapter after this that I will post tomorrow. Gosh, I can't believe we're almost at the end!!

Once Yosuke and Yu pulled away from each other, they joined Naoto and Kanji, and rode through the night. They made it to the docks of the village Yosuke had grown up in just after sunrise. Yosuke’s eyes widened at the sight of Yu’s ship. It was not at all what he had expected from the ship rumored to have sunk countless vessels. The Revenge was large, brown, and flying pirate flags that had smiling bears on them that he knew had to be Teddie’s touch. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Yu had started doing good deeds instead of robbing people blind.

“–So, now we sail around helping those in need.”

Yosuke blinked, mouth falling open. “W-Wait, seriously?” Leave it to Yu to reform an entire ship of pirates.

Yu laughed. “You didn’t think I’d been murdering people all this time, did you?” He dismounted from his horse and moved to help Yosuke down. “Everyone is eager to meet you, and well, I think there are two people who are especially excited to see you.”

“Two?” Yosuke questioned as he hopped down into Yu’s strong arms. “I know Teddie will want to, but who else…?”

“Yosuke!” Yosuke nearly did a doubletake as he looked up onto the ship and saw Rise waving at him from above with tears in her eyes. Tears clouded his own vision as a bright, blonde head of hair appeared next to her. His brother grinned as wide as his face as he jumped and waved.

“Yosuke! _Yosuke!”_

The ice in his heart melted. Yosuke turned to Yu and kissed him fiercely before running to greet his brother and childhood friend. Once he felt their arms wrap around him, he knew he was home. With tears in his eyes, he took in Teddie and Rise’s faces. Teddie’s boyish charm had matured, his hair was longer and gelled back, he had a few freckles, but his eyes were just as kind as Yosuke remembered. Rise looked as beautiful as ever with her hair pulled back into a French braid. And for the first time since he’d known her, she was dressed in a pair of pants.

“I-I can’t believe…” Yosuke gasped as his trembling hands lifted to touch Teddie’s face then Rise’s.

“Well, Yosuke, you look _beary_ surprised,” Teddie joked, daring to wink at his older brother.

Rise played along with him with a giggle. “Mhm. _Beary_ happy, too. Glad to have you back.” She had tears in her own eyes as she looked at Yosuke. “I hope you’ll never think about sacrificing yourself again, you idiot. Do you know how hard it was for me without you?”

“I’m sorry,” Yosuke replied. “I just wanted you to be safe.”

Rise grabbed both his shoulders and shook him as hard as she could. “Didn’t you ever think I wanted you to be safe too? Damn it, Yosuke!”

Teddie nodded. “You said you’d make Junes a place Sensei and I wanted to come back to, but when we finally came back, you weren’t there. I was so sad!” Teddie bawled, throwing himself into Yosuke again. “Never leave me again, Yosuke! Promise!” Rise soon followed, wailing the same plea.

Yosuke couldn’t help but laugh as he cried. He held them both as tightly as possible. With his heart full, Yosuke swore he would never forget how it felt to love ever again.

~

Yu smiled from where he watched Yosuke, Teddie, and Rise. They were all safe now, and they would never be separated again. He wiped the few tears he’d allowed to escape before turning to where Kanji and Naoto also watched. They were standing closer than Yu had ever seen them. Yu thought they should look happier or more relaxed than they did. The pair appeared rather stiff and awkward. As he approached them, he overheard a bit of their conversation. 

“Truly a joyous reunion,” Naoto commented with a smile that held none of its prior edge. “I can only hope to experience something so moving one day.”

“Me too. Um, hey…” Kanji began shakily. Naoto chuckled a bit at his rhyme as Kanji’s face turned pink. “I-I…ugh, damn it. I didn’t mean to—”

She turned to face him with a curious look. “What is it, Kanji?”

“Naoto…” Kanji trailed off, seemingly speechless. His face was becoming redder by the second. “ _Shit_ –!”

Yu cleared his throat to announce that he was next to them. Naoto seemed to have already been aware of his presence, but Kanji jumped as high as a scared cat. Naoto laughed, and Yu bit down on his lip to stop himself from joining her.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to thank you both for your help. Without you, Yosuke and I would be dead. We owe you our lives. You are both talented, strong, and noble. It would be an honor if you would join my crew and set sail with us,” Yu offered. He stuck out his hand to shake. “What do you say?”

Naoto spoke first. “Now that I have had my revenge, I can live freely. It would be a pleasure to be a part of your crew, Yu. Or should I say, Captain?” She shook his hand firmly, and Yu shared her hopeful smile. He had a good feeling he was looking into the eyes of his successor, but he supposed they could work that out with time. He and Yosuke would be bound to the sea for at least a year. It would be too dangerous to try and settle down anywhere with Adachi on their tail.

Yu turned to Kanji. “And you?”

Kanji’s eyes were looking at the ground. His shoulders were tense, and his fists were clenched. “As much as I’d like to…I can’t go with ya.” Naoto frowned, not bothering to hide her disappointment. Yu thought her honesty was rather refreshing.

Kanji met her eyes guiltily. “It’s my Ma,” he was quick to add, “I can’t just leave her…I’ve been away long enough, and I’m not even bringin’ home the money I promised…”

Yu placed his hand on Kanji’s arm. Kanji’s gray eyes widened at Yu’s sudden grin. “You’ll bring her home even more money than expected, and I insist we escort you home. I must know you make it to her safely.”

Kanji looked like his mind had imploded. “W-What?”

Naoto placed her hand atop one of Kanji’s fists. He startled but did not pull away. “I would also enjoy meeting your mother. What do you say, Kanji?”

The blush on Kanji’s face spread to his ears. “Uhh…y-yeah. Sure, um…”

“That settles that then,” Yu concluded, rubbing his hands together. “Then, allow me to formally welcome you both aboard The Revenge. I am the Dread Pirate Izanagi and–”

“The D-Dread Pirate Izanagi?!” Kanji exclaimed, eyes nearly falling out of his head. “Ya gotta be kiddin’ me!”

Naoto chuckled softly. She closed her eyes and nodded. “I expected it was something like that. You are an excellent sailor, swordsman, fierce about what you desire, and clever enough to best a king. It is fitting, indeed.”

Kanji still looked so shocked, Yu couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. “Ma’s gonna kill me…but damn, that’s manly as hell!”

~

Naoto stood in a secluded corner of The Revenge. She leaned over the ledge, letting the wind flow through her short, blue hair. As soon as they’d set sail, someone had tended to her wounds and given her a change of clothes. She was dressed in tan pants that she had to roll up because they were too long and a dark blue shirt that fit a little more snugly than she liked. It was apparently one of Teddie’s old shirts and was the only spare the ship had that was small enough for her. She was grateful, even if she didn’t like how apparent her curves were.

They had been at sea for a while now, having taken an unconventional route to avoid being seen. They would arrive at Kanji’s home shortly, and then Naoto would have to say goodbye. She had more than enough time to consider what she wanted to say, but the words continued to elude her. This was not a simple goodbye. Kanji and Naoto had not been together for long, perhaps a month at most, but their bond felt much deeper than that. When Naoto looked at Kanji, she felt something she’d never felt before. It was pleasant, empowering, and near indescribable. It was that feeling that had made her kiss him so suddenly in the castle. The memory flushed her face a healthy shade of pink.

Naoto had never been one to leave things unfinished. If her year’s long pursuit of revenge was any indication. She had to talk to Kanji about _their relationship_. She had to tell Kanji what she was feeling. The question was how.

She ran her hand through her hair and huffed. “To think emotions would be my undoing,” she muttered. Naoto took in a deep breath, hoping to revitalize her mind.

“I didn’t think anyone else would be here.”

Naoto was caught off guard. She jumped, hands tightening on the ship’s ledge. She turned to find Rise giggling at her. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said as she came to stand beside Naoto, “I simply needed some fresh air. I’m still not used to being aboard a ship, so I’m honestly a little nauseous.”

“Ah, I see.” Remembering her manners, Naoto added, “I am Naoto Shirogane. I was traveling with Captain Izanagi for some time.”

Rise waved her off. “No need for formalities. I’ve known Yu for a long time. I’m Rise.” Naoto acknowledged her with a tilt of her head. “How are your wounds? You looked really hurt before.”

“I’m fine.”

Rise hummed, hands clasping behind her back. “So…why are you here instead of resting somewhere?”

“I am trying to solve a personal problem,” Naoto confessed, hesitant to say more about the state of her heart. She had been primarily alone since her grandfather’s death. Expressing herself to others was not something that came easy to her.

“Want some help?” Rise offered, “I could use the distraction.” Naoto eyed Rise. Despite Rise’s claims that she was queasy, she looked fine. Looks could be deceiving, though. Naoto knew that better than anyone. Rise giggled again. “I don’t mean to impose. You just looked puzzled.”

Naoto let out a sigh. “I suppose I am. I have no idea how to part with my – with Kanji.”

Rise’s brown eyes lit with intrigue. “Oh? Kanji must be someone dear to you if you are worried about how to say goodbye!”

Naoto felt her heart seize. She quickly glanced around. “P-Please lower your voice,” Naoto weakly admonished, face on fire. If someone had heard… Naoto cleared her throat and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. “I’m not _worried_ , per se, I just want to use the right words to convey my…gratitude.” Naoto struggled with the last word. Gratitude seemed like an understatement.

Rise caught on to Naoto’s true meaning easily. Her eyes narrowed playfully. “Ah, gratitude, huh? Sounds more like you want to confess your feelings.” Naoto could feel the imaginary steam escaping her ears. The way Rise put it made it sound so _romantic_. Naoto did not know anything about romance. All she knew about was swordplay, revenge, and alcohol.

“I am not so sure that is the case,” Naoto forced out, wishing she had a hat to cover part of her face. She felt so exposed as Rise watched her with curious eyes.

“Okay, let’s see if it is then!” Rise chirped. “When Kanji is nearby, how do you feel?”

“…Grateful?”

Rise rolled her eyes. “That’s _it?_ ”

“I feel…” Naoto paused, tasting the words on her tongue before she said them. “Happier than I have in a very long time. Kanji is an excellent companion. I could not ask for more.” A small smile formed on her face as she remembered the rhymes and word games they used to play when they worked for Mooroka. “He reminds me that there is more to life than what I know.”

Naoto turned from her reverie to see Rise staring at her with big, watery eyes. “That’s so beautiful!” she squealed. She grabbed both of Naoto’s hands before Naoto could escape. “You have to tell him you love him!”

Naoto shushed her as the blush on her face spread down her neck and into her heart. “L-Love? Isn’t that a bit extreme?”

Rise eagerly shook her head. “No. Everything you said sounds exactly like love. I know it might feel like your feelings pale in comparison to Yu and Yosuke’s sappiness, but I feel confident you love Kanji. I mean, why else would you feel so torn about separating?”

Naoto gasped. She _did_ feel torn about their separation. When Kanji had rejected Yu’s proposition, her stomach had dropped. She’d expected that they would stay together. She _wanted_ them to stay together. Her eyes widened at the realization. “It has been so long since I felt anything other than despair or a thirst for vengeance…” She chuckled lightly. “So, this is love? Interesting, indeed.” She hesitated, deliberating through the thoughts swimming in her mind. “I suppose the most effective way to communicate this is by doing so directly. I must tell Kanji I l-love him.” She nearly tripped over the word.

Rise released her. “Not so easy, is it? You seem like a courageous woman, though. I have a feeling it will turn out better than you expect.”

“Perhaps so. Thank you, Rise. Our conversation has been enlightening, to say the least.”

Rise grinned from ear to ear. “I’m so pleased! Honestly, it’s so nice to have another woman aboard. I hope that we can be good friends. For now, though, you should rest. You are still injured after all.”

Naoto nodded. “That would be wise.” Naoto followed Rise below deck, still thinking about how she would say those words to Kanji.

~

The ship docked on the outskirts of Inaban land, just a few miles from where Kanji lived. Kanji heaved the sack he carried on his shoulder, surprised again by its weight. Yu’s generosity seemed to know no bounds. Not only had he provided Kanji with a safe way home, but he’d kept good on his promise to give Kanji more money than what he would have made with Mooroka. His Ma would want for nothing. He could hardly believe it.

He stood away from the ship, waiting for Yu, Yosuke, and Naoto to join him on land. They had insisted on escorting Kanji all the way home. While it was a tad embarrassing to be fussed over so much, he appreciated the extra time with Naoto. After all, once he was home he probably would never see her again.

Kanji had spent the entire journey fretting over what to say to her. There was so much and no time for him to figure out the right way to say any of it. He knew he had to man up, though. A real man wouldn’t leave things unsaid. A real man lived without regrets.

“Yo!” Yosuke called.

He lifted his head to see the three approaching. Naoto walked stiffly, no doubt nursing her wounds, but she looked much healthier than when Ikutski had tried to kill her. He was so thankful. Kanji would never have been able to live with himself if Naoto had died then. He knew she would be safe aboard The Revenge, but he wished he could see to it himself.

“Hey,” Kanji greeted quietly, “My Ma and I live just a walk away.”

“Lead the way then, Kanji,” Yu urged with a soft expression. Kanji nodded, slightly uncomfortable. Yu looked at him like he could see right through him and into his mind. Kanji wondered if there was some kind of answer Yu was looking for when he noticed the mark on the man’s neck. His eyes widened as his noticed the reddened spot peeking out from his collar. Curiously, his eyes drifted to Yosuke and widened further upon seeing several hickeys dotting Yosuke’s exposed neck and collarbone.

He blushed and quickly turned away. Kanji shouldn’t have been surprised. Yu and Yosuke had been inseparable since they were reunited. Of course they…Kanji decided not to finish that thought. “This way then,” he coughed, stomping away.

They mostly walked in silence. Well, _Kanji_ mostly walked in silence. Naoto had joined his side once he had slowed down. Yu and Yosuke walked a bit behind them. He could hear them laughing and chattering away, no doubt catching up on all the things that happened in their years apart. Yu and Yosuke had shared their love story over breakfast, and even though it had embarrassed him to see them basically sitting in each other’s laps, Kanji had struggled to hold back his tears. He was happy for them. Really, he was. He glanced at Naoto. If only he could be just as happy with her.

“Kanji,” Naoto suddenly said.

He held his breath. “Y-Yeah?”

Naoto didn’t say anything else. He raised a brow and looked at her again. Her expression was surprisingly stony. He nearly wondered if he had done something to upset her.

“There’s something I must say before we part,” she finally confessed. Her voice was quiet. Kanji barely discerned what she said.

He gulped. “Y-Yeah?” He internally winced. Was he incapable of saying anything else?

“Kanji!”

Kanji jolted upon hearing his mother’s voice. He looked ahead of them. His mother was holding her shopping basket. She must have been on her way to town. “Ma!” The smile that lit her face was one of the biggest and happiest he had ever seen on her face. It embarrassed him as much as it thrilled him that she was happy to see him. “I’m home.” He hurried to her. “And I brought the money I promised.”

His mother lifted her hand to stroke the side of his face. “Thank you, Kanji.”

Before Kanji could really feel the joy of their reunion, he noticed she was traveling without the walking stick he had made her. “Damn it, ya old bat! Are you tryin’ to lose a hip? Gimme that bag!” He snatched it from her shoulder and slung it onto his.

Completely unperturbed, she looked past him as he began investigating the rest of her. Clearly, she had not bothered to take care of herself while he was away. He was prepared to scold her again for not covering her neck, when she asked, “I assume these are your friends?” Kanji quickly nodded. “Wonderful. I would love for all of you to share a meal with us.”

Kanji flustered; he had not been prepared to invite them inside. Yu agreed and so they followed Kanji’s mom to their house in the forest. Kanji felt at peace just walking through the door. Everything was just as he remembered it, tidy and pleasant.

He helped his mom cook and serve the meal, her special beet soup. The group crowded around their small table and regaled Kanji’s mom with tales from their travels. At first, Kanji thought she would be displeased with him, but to his surprise, she seemed to enjoy the recollections greatly. It embarrassed him further to see her looking so proud.

“So, you are going to return to your ship and sail where?” she asked, collecting the dirty dishes. Kanji nearly tripped over himself in his haste to help her.

“Well, The Revenge usually heads toward Iwatodai this time of year, so I thought instead we would sail in the opposite direction and see where the winds take us,” Yu replied, resting his head in his palm. “We should be on our way. Adachi has no doubt started his search.”

Kanji filled with dread. He still hadn’t talked to Naoto and they were ready to leave. “Uh, I’ll do these dishes after I see them off. That okay, Ma?” She nodded and took the stack of bowls from his hands and walked to the kitchen.

Kanji followed the trio out the door. They paused in front of the house. Yosuke moved first. He stuck out his hand and nearly blinded Kanji with his sunny smile. “Thank you for everything, Kanji. If there is ever a way I can repay you, let me know.”

“You’ve already done enough,” Kanji argued.

Yosuke shook his head. “Nah. Yu did that stuff. I’d like to do something personally.” He winked. Kanji shook his hand and Yosuke stepped away.

Yu surprised him by hugging him. The last time they had been so close Yu had no control over his limbs. It was nice to be embraced by choice. “There will always be a place for you aboard my ship.” He pulled away before Kanji could return the gesture. “I hope the next time I am in the area you will sell me one of your dolls. I would love to see one.”

“Sure thing,” Kanji replied, embarrassed and impressed that Yu continued to remember such details about him.

Then, Naoto stepped forward and Kanji’s brain stopped working. She looked unsettled, fidgety, and more nervous than he’d ever seen her. It was cuter than it should have been. “Kanji, I thought long and hard about what I wished to say to you, but I am afraid words have failed me.”

Kanji scratched the back of his neck. “I can relate to that…”

Naoto chuckled. “I see…” She stepped closer to him. “Please know that I hold you in the highest regard. I am truly indebted to you.”

Kanji blinked. Regard? Indebted? Perhaps it had been silly of him to expect any different from her. Just because she had kissed him in a moment of passion didn’t mean she returned his affection. “Oh, um, yeah. S-Same.”

Naoto sighed. “That didn’t come out right. This is harder than I thought it would be.” Her face scrunched in frustration. Kanji looked at her, really looked at her. Her entire face was pink. The sight made his heart skip a beat. “I-I’m going to miss you, Kanji. I have appreciated your companionship more than I can say. Being with you…I’m glad to have met you…” She paused for a moment, to take a breath. “You gave me a reason to live other than revenge. I’m not sure how to put this, but…I love you.”

Kanji could hardly believe his ears. Naoto loved him? Really? She watched him expectantly and Kanji forcefully shook away his shock. He couldn’t let Naoto leave without saying how he felt too. “I-I also love you,” he stammered, “You’re one of the strongest, manliest people I know and I’ll never forget you.” He was rewarded with Naoto’s smile. The same one she’d given him after he’d busted the door down for her. He leaned forward just as she did.

“Kanji, go with her.”

Just as he was about to kiss Naoto, he nearly fell forward at the sound of his mother’s voice. He stared at her, bewildered, embarrassed, and confused. “M-Ma! I can’t just leave ya!” he practically shouted. Didn’t she know how hard it was to say goodbye? Why would she make it harder?

She shook her head at him sterner than expected. “I am fine, Kanji, and I will continue to be. You can’t just let love walk out of your life. Haven’t I taught you better than that? Go. Just promise me you’ll visit every few months. Both of you.”

Kanji was speechless. He turned to look at Naoto who’s smile nearly melted him. She pressed forward, placing a tender kiss on his lips. He gasped but quickly kissed her back, and he didn’t stop. Even when he heard Yosuke’s embarrassing catcalls and Yu’s whistling.

~

Yosuke, Yu, Naoto, and Kanji hurried back to the ship. Now that unspoken feelings had been shared, the urgency of their situation was at the forefront of their minds. Perhaps the only good thing to come out of Yosuke living with Adachi for so long was his knowledge of Adachi’s temperament and skills. Yosuke knew Adachi would be hellbent on finding them and that there was no way he was not already close on their trail. There was no more time to spare.

Yu offered his hand to help Yosuke up the gangway. He smiled and accepted, even though he was perfectly capable of walking up without assistance. Yosuke would take any opportunity to touch Yu. He blushed as he remembered just howmuch they’d _touched_ earlier, but that moment of remembrance was short-lived. He was flabbergasted by the scene he saw on deck.

Teddie, dressed in a striped shirt and black pants, fussed about with his hands on his hips. He wore Yu’s captain hat on his head as he barked orders. “We need to be ready to leave as soon as Izanagi returns! Look lively, boys!” Rise’s cough interrupted him. “And my fair lady.” Teddie winked at Rise, who just rolled her eyes playfully. “King Adachi is a scoundrel, and I won’t let him touch another hair on my brother’s head. In fact, ready the cannons too, just in case!”

Yosuke blinked. The Teddie mouthing orders like he owned the ship was not the same Teddie with the weak constitution that had dreamed of adventure. Despite his short stature and youth, his presence was about as commanding as Yu’s. Yosuke could tell the crew respected him just as much. Every man was scrambling to do precisely as Teddie asked. It was honestly overwhelming for Yosuke to see his baby brother in his element.

Yu offered him his handkerchief. Yosuke took it with a laugh, not even realizing he’d begun to cry. He blotted his eyes and grinned. There was so much he wanted to ask Yu and Teddie, well, and Rise too. She looked just as cozy on The Revenge. One crew member – a tall, sulking fellow with long, brown hair – watched over her as she used a spyglass to search the horizon.

“Oh, Yosuke, you’re back!”

Teddie pounced on him. Yosuke welcomed his weight; it was another reminder that Teddie was healthy. “Oh, everyone’s back. Is Kanji’s mother okay?”

“Yep. Turns out she was supportive of her son becoming a pirate.”

Teddie smiled. “Oh, ho! I spy another lovey-dovey couple too!” Yosuke followed Teddie’s eyes to see Kanji and Naoto holding hands. Kanji’s entire face was red, while Naoto was more preoccupied studying everything that was happening. Teddie whined. “I want to be part of a lovey-dovey couple. _Yosukeeee_. Why didn’t you meet any cute girls while you were away?”

“Ah. Well, there was this servant girl that was supposed to deliver some letters for me.”

Teddie’s eyes widened. “We must go back for her!”

Yu silenced him by taking back his hat and rubbing his fist into his hair. “Maybe next time, Teddie. Thank you for preparing the ship.” Teddie laughed, smiling wider than Yosuke had ever seen. Yu leaned over and placed a kiss on Yosuke’s cheek. “Wait for me in my quarters, darling?”

Yosuke blushed and shook his head. “Like hell, I will. My place is right next to you, _Izanagi_.”

Yu smirked. It was wicked and hot, and Yosuke thought he was going to melt. Still, he interlaced his fingers with Yu and followed him to the helm. Sure, he was still terrified of Adachi and what could happen, but so long as he was with Yu, he knew everything would be all right in the end.


	19. Father and Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! This is the last chapter everyone :D D: I am both happy and sad. More notes at the end, though. Please enjoy!

“So...everyone has a happy ending!” Akira cheered, lifting from his position in Yosuke’s arms. The joy on his face quickly turned to skepticism. He raised a brow and Akira said, “I can’t believe you weren’t going to tell me that part.”

Yosuke laughed. “I thought it wouldn’t be interesting to you.”

Akira crossed his arms, pouting a bit. “I never said it wasn’t interesting…”

Yosuke laughed again, lifting his hand to rub the top of Akira’s head. He hesitated less than an inch from Akira’s curls. Before he could pull away, Akira headbutted against his fist like a cat. Yosuke’s shock must have surprised Akira because he was quick to shrink away and nearly knocked Morgana off the bed in the process.

“Sorry!” they both blurted out. Even their confusion was simultaneous.

Yosuke let Akira speak first. The boy averted his eyes, opting to stare at his hands as he rubbed his fingers and palms against each other. “I know you don’t like me…so I’m sorry… You probably only came in here because Dad made you.”

That was the last thing Yosuke expected Akira to say. He was utterly speechless as he stared at his son. Akira began to tremble, hands gripping together tighter. He never imagined Akira believed Yosuke didn’t like him. This whole time he thought it was Akira who hadn’t liked him. The misunderstanding blew his mind.

He heard Akira sniffle. Yosuke panicked. He hadn’t meant to be silent for so long. He quickly wrapped his arms around Akira and pulled him against his chest. Akira let out a squeal of surprise as Yosuke cradled him tightly, letting his head drop atop Akira’s.

“That isn’t true,” Yosuke finally said. He rubbed a small circle into Akira’s back, feeling his trembling increase. “I like you a bunch, Akira. I came in here because I wanted to be with you. I love you.”

Akira shook his head against Yosuke’s chest. “You’re lying!” he cried, “You didn’t want me!”

Yosuke pulled away slightly so he could look at Akira’s face. His eyes were red, and his face was wet with his tears. He was still congested from his illness, so every word he spoke sounded a little more nasally than usual. “What makes you think that?” Yosuke asked before he reached past Akira to grab a tissue to wipe his nose. Akira blushed as he did.

Once he could breathe again, he answered softly. “You never came with Dad to visit me at the orphanage. And after I came here, I annoyed you. Y-You never come to say goodnight unless Dad is with you, and we always argue.” More tears gushed out from his eyes.

Yosuke felt his heart clench as tears welled up in his own eyes. He never imagined Akira was suffering like this all this time. He should’ve known. He pressed Akira close to him again. “I’m so sorry, Akira. I’ve really failed you as a parent.” He breathed in deep, trying to soothe himself. He wouldn’t be able to set Akira straight if he fell apart. “I won’t make up excuses. It’s true that I did not come to the orphanage, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want you. When your Dad asked me if we could adopt you, I nearly ran there to get you in the middle of the night. This whole time I thought you didn’t like me…”

Akira’s hands gripped onto Yosuke’s sweater. “R-Really?”

“Really. That’s why I did those things. I thought you didn’t want me, but I hoped if I gave you space, you might warm up to me. I won’t lie. Finding those creatures around the house was a bit annoying, but it did not make me love you less, okay? It’s perfectly normal to be annoyed with people you love sometimes. Even Yu annoys me every now and then.”

This time Akira looked up. “Dad annoys you? How?”

Yosuke smiled, wiping the tears off Akira’s cheeks with his sleeve. “I hate it when I give him something to hold onto, and when I ask for it, he tells me he threw it away. I know he’s joking, but he always looks so serious, and he thinks he’s _so_ funny!”

Akira giggled. Yosuke watched as he smiled. “It is _kinda_ funny…”

“And what else do I do that annoys you, darling?”

Yosuke and Akira jumped, turning to look at Yu, who was standing in the doorway holding a tray with three bowls of soup on it. “Y-Yu!” Yosuke gasped.

Yu merely smiled, stepping further into the room and dropping onto the stool Yosuke had been sitting on. “Looks like the two of you are getting along better,” he commented as he sat the tray on Akira’s bed. Morgana looked interested, but Yu distracted him by pulling a fish snack from his pocket. “Looks like our love story helped. Just like I thought.”

Akira blinked. Once. Twice. He looked at Yosuke, then he looked at Yu. “Wait. You mean…that story was about you guys?”

Yosuke laughed, rubbing his fist into Akira’s hair without restraint. Akira whined, but he didn’t pull away from him. “Yeah. I mean, c’mon, the main characters literally have our names!” he boasted, “Or did you really think I was using them because I forgot?”

Akira buried his face in Yosuke’s sweater, clearly embarrassed by the revelation. Yu leaned forward and placed his hand on Akira’s head. His fingers expertly sunk into Akira’s hair and massaged. Akira practically melted into the touch with a muffled squeak. “We’ve been waiting for the right time to tell you,” he explained with a gentleness only he was capable of.

Akira peeked out from the orange material. “Then…you’re the Dread Pirate Izanagi?”

Yu chuckled, “I was. Yes.”

Akira looked at Yosuke. “And you married a king?”

Yosuke sighed. “Technically, no. We already covered that.”

Yosuke could already tell Akira’s mind was abuzz. He could see the gears turning in his head. “Wait. Does that mean Uncle Ted is…? And Auntie Risette? _Wait!_ Does that mean when that really tall guy and that smart lady came to the house that was…?”

Yosuke and Yu laughed as Akira babbled. He went on and on about their previous lives until they finally got him to sleep. Yosuke turned off his lamp, placed his book on the small table, and paused to look at Akira’s sleeping form. He was tucked underneath his covers, mouth open, and hair askew. Morgana had moved to the end of the bed to stretch out.

“Good night, Akira. I love you,” Yosuke whispered. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned down and placed a light kiss on the crown on his head.

To his surprise, Akira’s eyes opened slightly. “Night, Yosuke. I love you too.” Hearing his name come from Akira’s mouth warmed Yosuke’s soul. _And_ being told that he was loved? Yosuke couldn’t stop grinning. He left the room feeling like he was on cloud nine.

He quickly walked to the kitchen, where Yu was washing their dinner dishes. He moved behind him, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and kissing his neck. “Thank you, Yu.”

Yu chuckled a little breathlessly. “I didn’t do anything.”

Yosuke shook his head, rubbing his forehead and nose into Yu’s shoulder. “Not true, Partner. You did everything. Without you…who knows where I’d be.”

Yu set down the bowl he had been washing and turned around to face Yosuke properly. He cupped Yosuke’s face, taking a moment to look into his lover’s eyes. Yu still looked at Yosuke like he was more precious than anything. Yosuke closed his eyes as Yu kissed him. It was soft, sweet, and perfect.

“You saved me as much as I saved you,” Yu replied, letting one of his hands drop down to Yosuke’s waist. “Now, you know Akira is going to want to meet everyone properly. We should send a letter to Naoto. She’s probably spending the winter near Inaba for Kanji’s sake.”

Yosuke pressed closer, moving to pepper kisses along Yu’s jaw and neck. “Mm. Maybe we should plan to spend the summer sailing with her. I bet Akira would like that,” he suggested between kisses. Yu moaned softly as Yosuke nipped at his sensitive skin. “With Adachi dethroned, we have nothing to worry about. Okay, I take that back. Since Naoto brought Chie and Yukiko onboard, all Teddie’s letters have been about their troublesome shenanigans. Akira is already too clever for his own good.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Yu groaned as Yosuke gently bit his earlobe. He was exploiting Yu’s weakness, and Yu delighted in it. He shivered as Yosuke’s hands slipped underneath his shirt and trailed along his skin. “Shall we go to bed, darling?” he practically begged as Yosuke’s hips firmly pressed him against the kitchen counter.

Yosuke met Yu’s glazed eyes with a smirk. “That’s a great idea, Partner. There are some memories I’d like to relive if you’re up for it.” He kissed Yu’s cheek and moved his lips to hover near Yu’s ear. “Like that time in my father’s study, or perhaps our first night together on The Revenge?”

Yu’s answer was a low, wanton moan. “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! It has been a delight to write and share this with all of you. As you may or may not know, this was the first multi-chaptered Persona fic I have ever written and I am really pleased by how it turned out and how it was received. I can't thank you enough for the support, kudos, and thoughtful comments you all left. It made me happy to see that someone else was happy from what I created, so a huge thank you to you all! 
> 
> If anyone wants to talk writing process, inspiration, Princess Bride, or Souyo. Happy to in the comments below. I also have a Discord that I'm willing to share too. Not a server or anything, just me, cause well I don't have much social media. 
> 
> As for next things for me, I do have another AU planned for Souyo :) I haven't started writing it yet so it will not be posted until next year. If you'd like to know what it is, I'd be happy to tell you. I have also gone back and forth on whether I'd want to write some NSFW content for this AU, so if you have any strong feelings about that let me know and I might just create it! >.> I just want my boys to be happy. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you thank you thank you for enjoying this piece of fanfic indulgence!! ^_^ I love you all and I hope to see you again soon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this every Friday (and/or Saturday depending). I would love to know what you think. Please leave me a comment, a kudos, or a whispered word in the atmosphere. Thank you for reading!


End file.
